Luces y sombras
by gato negro 573
Summary: Después del Apocalipsis la línea entre el bien y el mal se hace cada vez más difusa. ¿Quién será el primero en cruzarla? Continuación de "El otro lado del camino" (Contiene spiolers de la temporada 6) Nuevamente problemas para decidir géneros...
1. Chapter 1 Táctica y estrategia

_Bueno. Hemos regresado para la tortura de todos ustedes. A los que no han leido nuestra historia anterior va la siguiente aclaración: está en castellano y no en latino porque así es como nos hemos acostumbrado a ver Supenatural. Y además porque nos parece más expresivo. Si hay lectores de españa que piensan que no está bien utilizado el lenguaje, háganse oir._

_Como siempre están invitados a dejar sus comentarios si lo desean. Si prefieren pueden mandar un PM, si es que no quieren que nadie vea su opinión y quedará entre nosotros._

_Agrego una última anotación: Agradezco a Ninablack17, sus lindos comentarios. Supuse que si tuviste el coraje para terminar de leer mi primera historia, seguramente continuarás por acá, y como sos invitada no te puedo responder via privado como lo hice con los demás usuarios. Un saludo y muchas gracias.  
_

_Ah! y el cazador del capítulo 5 no era Sam...era alguien cualquiera...no le puse nombre por no complicarlo mas... sorry.  
_

* * *

**Táctica y Estrategia de la Guerra:**

Erika tomó la sal de la mesa y la roció sobre su plato. Se disponía a dar el primer bocado cuando una voz le interrumpió:

-La sal es mala para tus arterias, querida- dijo Crowley desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Genial!- protestó ella- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ya ver tu fea cara a primera hora no es suficientemente molesto, que también das opinión sobre lo que como.

-Solo cuido mi inversión… ahora tu vida me pertenece. Y quiero de corazón que sea larga y saludable…

-Vete al infierno….

-Oh… no. Gracias. En verdad preferiría estar aquí contigo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó sorprendida ante la sinceridad de su afirmación.

-Es una pesadilla…. -se quejó -pero no he venido por eso. Lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, en verdad te juro que me hubiese gustado prolongarlas un poco más. Pero te tengo trabajo.

-Ah… de cualquier forma…ya me estaba aburriendo…-confesó- ¿Y qué es?

-Necesito que vayas con Dean y le convenzas de volver al negocio.

-¡No lo haré!

-Ah ah ah ah- interrumpió el demonio- es una orden. No te estoy consultando.

-Ha sido su decisión…. No tengo derecho a pedirle algo así…

-Es importante. Hay problemas graves. Castiel lo necesita.

-Pues… que Castiel vaya y se lo pida personalmente…Además no me ha comentado nada…. De hecho ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver- agregó con algo de decepción.

-Es que no ha podido venir. Y Cass no quiere molestar a su amigo. Así que yo te lo estoy ordenando. Ve por Dean.

La miró fijamente, calvando sus fríos ojos en los de la muchacha.

-¿Y desde cuándo Castiel y tú sois íntimos?

-Desde que tenemos intereses en común… o más bien, enemigos en común…

-¿Enemigos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Ya lo sabrás… a su tiempo. Ahora harás lo que te pido.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-No. Lo traes de vuelta. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Bien… lo haré…- protestó- Ahora déjame desayunar en paz.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta. Un niño abrió.

-Hola- dijo ella- tú debes ser Ben… ¿Verdad?

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el chico.

Era sorprendentemente parecido a Dean.

-Yo… me llamo Erika. Soy amiga de Dean. ¿Está en casa?

-Si. Pasa. Siéntate. Lo llamaré.

Dean apareció al rato con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola. ¿No?- le reclamó ella.

Él no respondió.

Te ves bien- agregó Erika con incomodidad.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó impaciente.

-A saludarte… ver si es verdad que eras feliz en tu nueva vida.

-Pues ya ves que si. Ahora lárgate.

-Dean… ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Tú no naciste para esta vida… ¿Dime que haces día tras días? ¿Eh? Te levantas, bebes café, vas a trabajar…. Te tomas unos tragos con tus compañeros… y vuelves a casa… a comer patatas fritas… ¿Eso haces? Eso no eres tú. Yo también lo he estado haciendo, me tomé unas vacaciones… ¿Y sabes qué? No lo soporto…

-Bien por ti…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dean, tienes que regresar…

-¿Bobby te ha enviado?- le interrumpió.

-No. Él está feliz sabiendo que estás fuera… Me amenazó con darme de patadas en el culo si se me ocurría tocar a tu puerta.

-¿Y estonces? ¿A qué esperas? Sal de mi casa. Pones en peligro a mi familia.

-No, Dean. Tú les pones en peligro. ¿Es que no lo ves? Tu madre… tu padre. Jess. Sam. Mis padres… Esto no acabará bien. Terminará en tragedia. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo que debes tener en mente es que lo inevitable afecte a la menor cantidad de inocentes posibles.

Dean escuchó cada una de esas palabras. Parte de él sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no podía regresar. Se lo había prometido a Sammy. Y no iba a quebrar su promesa.

-Lárgate de mi casa. No puedo ir contigo aunque quisiera… se lo prometí a mi hermano.

-Puedo entender eso. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo duermes por las noches sabiendo que él está en ese agujero con esos dos engendros dementes.

Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía. Pero se estaba jugando mucho. Eso sin mencionar que de verdad se sentía afectada por la tragedia de los Winchester.

-No me hables de mi hermano- la amenazó -¿Qué sabes tú de él?

-Se que solo pensaba en que tú le perdonaras. Déjame ayudarte –buscaba golpear bajo –a encontrar la manera de traerlo de nuevo. Pero no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí sentado. Necesito que vuelvas, Dean. Y que busques junto a mí….

Él no respondió.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas- le dijo ella finalmente.-Pero si en algún momento cambias de opinión… sabes donde estaré… Piénsalo.

-Adiós.

-Adiós. Por cierto… tienes una bonita casa… y una hermosa familia.

-Gracias.- respondió Dean con cierta amargura. Ella hablaba con sinceridad, y le había hecho el peor cumplido del mundo.

* * *

-¡Vaya! Qué trágico. Estás en graves problemas.- dijo Crowley con sarcasmo, disfrutando de la agonía psicológica de la muchacha -Creí que no soportabas los bares…

- Un miedo más… un miedo menos… ¡Que más da…! ¿Vienes a cobrarte?- le preguntó ella mientras ordenaba otro whisky.

-Naaaa… ¡Claro que no! Solo quería ponerte algo de presión…

-¿Juegas conmigo? Por qué no es divertido….

-Sabía que no lo lograrías…

-¿Y por qué me lo has pedido?

-Porque no quería pasar a la fase dos. Y… es que eso… no va a gustarte. Cuando te diga lo que haremos… desearás haberle convencido. ¡Anda! Deja eso. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

-¡A buena hora llegas…!- le reprochó Crowley a Castiel.

-Lo siento… estaba ocupado.

-Cass…- dijo Erika corriendo a abrazarlo - ¿Dónde has estado?

-En… el cielo.- respondió dubitativo.

-Castiel, ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por Crowley de que tienes problemas?-cuestionó ella con pesar sin separarse de su lado.

-Es… que… yo…

-¡Nada...! Cass. Estoy tan decepcionada… yo te quiero. Eres mi amigo. Haría lo que fuera por ti… ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa?

-Es Raphael…

Erika cambió su gesto de dolor por uno más serio. Miró a Crowley expectante.

-¿Qué hay con Raphael?

-Que está enfadado….-dijo el ángel.

-Qué se ha cabreado porque le arruinamos la fiesta. Y le mandamos a su hermanito querido al foso…-interrumpió Crowley.

-Quiere continuar lo que Lucifer comenzó…

-¿Quiere reiniciar el Apocalipsis?- preguntó ella con cara de pánico -¿puede hacerlo?

-Así es- dijo el demonio.- es por eso que necesitamos a Dean. Tenemos que pararle.

-¡NO!- se enfadó Castiel- Ya te he dicho que dejemos a Dean en paz.

-Pues entonces no nos queda otra chance que el plan b…-agregó el de negro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuál sería el plan b…?

-Es arriesgado… pero necesitamos ayuda- se excusó Castiel.

-Vamos a sacar a Sammy del agujero.- comentó Crowley con entusiasmo.

-¿Y quién hará semejante estupidez?- preguntó ella divertida.

Los dos la miraron fijamente. Castiel con gesto de culpa. Crowley con su clásica media sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-Oh…. ¡NO!- se quejó ella.

-Oh…. ¡SI!- se burló el demonio.

-Yo no bajaré ahí…- dijo al borde de una crisis de nervios.

-¿Tengo que recordarte de nuevo nuestro trato? Porque en verdad que es muy molesto tener que hacerlo a cada rato.

-¿Y cuál es la puñetera diferencia entre quedar atrapada en esa asquerosa jaula o que tú me arrastres al infierno?

-No irías sola… - aclaró el ángel de la gabardina.- Crowley irá contigo. Él te protegerá…Y todo se hará bajo mi supervisión.

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¡Seguro…cariño! Estarás en buenas manos. ¿O es que no confías en mí…?-cuestionó Crowley con sarcasmo.

-Si no confías en Crowley, al menos ten fe en mí- dijo Castiel con seriedad.

-¿Y si tienes que decidir entre impedirles escapar y recuperarme a mí…? ¿Qué harás Castiel?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Eres una inversión considerable para que yo permita que la jaula se vuelva a cerrar sin que tú salgas- aclaró Crowley.

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque yo no puedo –dijo Castiel –Me vigilan. Si me meto ahí todo el cielo lo sabrá... Vosotros podéis camuflaros. Pero yo no. Y podrían aprovechar la ocasión, sabotear nuestro plan y liberar a Lucifer y a Miguel.

-Cass es ahora el enemigo público número uno. –aseguró Crowley.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó la chica finalmente.


	2. Chapter 2 Noche de gala

_¿Saben? Para cuando me decidí a publicar mi primera historia estaba ya muy é a escribirla como terapia... En general suelo escribir al menos 10 capítulos borradores por adelantado antes de publicar, ya que no me gustaría encarar mal una historia y que resulte en un callejón sin salida. Me gusta tener tiempo de cambiarla si hace falta. De hecho lo hago. he cambiado capítulos completos. Hago esta aclaración porque necesito contarles que empecé a escribir esta historia en septiembre, mucho antes de 8x01. Ya verán por que lo estoy contando._

_También decir que la escena del museo está inspirada en Tomb Raider, si han jugado el juego la reconocerán... (plagiadora serial a la vista... jeje!) Mis disculpas por mi falta de talento._

_-Manu._

* * *

**Noche de gala:**

Al principio le provocó escalofríos. Pero con el pasar de los días empezó a volverse entretenido. A Erika le divertía ver como esos demonios que hasta hace tan poco tiempo le perseguían sin piedad, hoy obedecían sus órdenes sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento. La mayoría de ellos iba y venía, pero había una mujer que no se despegaba de su lado. Aparentemente era una de las empleadas más cercanas a Crowley. Era una joven muy bella, alta, delgada y bastante amable. Tal vez por eso él la había escogido para supervisar el trabajo. Emanaba simpatía.

-Ajeno…sangre de cordero- enumeraba mientras colocaba todo en un mortero- heliotropo, piel de serpiente… ¿Dónde está la piel de serpiente?- preguntó al tipo con cara de pocos amigos que le asistía.

-Parece que no me lo has pedido…

-Oh… si lo hice… ¡Ve por ella! ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido…!- le provocó Erika.

El demonio desapareció y volvió con el pedido en pocos segundos.

-Eres muy lento… tal vez ponga una queja…-volvió a hablar con tono provocador.

La mujer que vigilaba desde el rincón sonrió con picardía ante el constante malestar al que su compañero era sometido por la chica. Luego se levantó para supervisar más de cerca el trabajo.

-¿La hierba del diablo…?-dijo Erika.

Se hizo un silencio…

-No os preocupéis chicos… la agregaré al final…- volvió a bromear.- eso sí… William… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de alcanzarme la mandrágora? Está en esa alacena, en la parte superior.

Él obedeció.

-No está aquí…

Ella le interrumpió:

-¡Oh! No… está en el sótano… lo siento…. ahora recuerdo que me la dejé ahí. Ve por ella…

El demonio obedeció, regresando enfadado.

-No estaba…-dijo al borde de la ira.

La asistente advirtió el enojo y se acercó más a Erika.

-Oh… lo siento…- dijo Erika con sarcasmo, cogiendo un frasco de la mesa- ¡Pero si estaba aquí mismo…! ¡Que tonta….!

-¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE TI!- gritó arrojándose sobre Erika con un cuchillo en la mano.

La mujer se interpuso entre Erika y su agresor recibiendo la puñalada.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL!? Lárgate de aquí…- dijo mostrando sus ojos rojos mientras se quitaba el arma del pecho.

Él obedeció. Erika estaba paralizada. Se había pasado de la raya. Y de no ser por esa demonio no lo habría contado…

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó.

-Está bien… él no me agradaba de todas formas. Tendrá problemas cuando el jefe lo sepa…-dijo mirando la hoja del cuchillo empapada de la sangre de su traje de carne.

-¿Cuándo sepa qué…?- dijo Crowley apareciendo de pronto.

-El idiota de William casi mata a tu mascotita favorita…-le dijo entregándole el cuchillo.

-Ya veo…Vete.- ordenó.

Ella salió de la habitación. Él miró el cuchillo por unos segundos, lo dejó en la mesa y se acercó a Erika pellizcándole la mejilla.

-¿Te has portado mal…?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

-No… bueno… tal vez…

-Si… lo sabía…lo supe desde que te conocí… eres una niña muy traviesa…Necesito que te concentres…

Dio la vuelta y se puso detrás de ella. Le puso sus manos en la espalda. Erika sintió escalofríos. Pero contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba él comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Sé buena niña… ¿Quieres? Porque esto es un asunto muy delicado… ¿Si?

La tomó por los brazos desde atrás y la apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió nuevamente escalofríos cuando le susurró en su oído:

-Sé que haces todo esto porque es la forma en que superas la tensión, pero por favor…concéntrate. Esto es muy importante. El ritual debe salir a la perfección. Es vital, porque, como ya te explicamos, Castiel no puede entrar por la puerta ya que lo verían. Y no podemos usar los anillos porque es Dean quien los tiene…

-Ok- dijo ella asintiendo nerviosamente.

-No me tengas miedo…-continuó diciendo con tono sereno mientras le acariciaba la espalda- no te haré daño…Sigue trabajando. Nos veremos más tarde- dijo yendo hacia la puerta- Tengo otra cosa para ti.

Abrió la puerta y ordenó:

-Tráelo.

La mujer entró con varias cajas en sus manos.

-Te veré esta noche. A las 8. Quiero que lo uses hoy.

Ella miró el contenido de una de las cajas con desconcierto.

-Tú- le dijo a su asistente- ayúdale. Le falta experiencia en eso de ser una dama…

* * *

-¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ!- protestó Erika desde el dormitorio.

-Oh…. ¡Pero lo harás!-ordenó Crowley.

Ella se asomó entreabriendo la puerta.

-Me niego…-dijo casi suplicando- es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en la vida…

-Ya… sal de ahí…

Ella obedeció tímidamente.

-¡Oh….! Luces encantadora… ¿Y los zapatos?

Su asistente los levantó en sus manos.

-Aquí están. Aún no logro que se los calce…

-¡Te los pones…!-le ordenó.

Ella se puso las altas sandalias negras. Crowley la contempló de pies a cabeza. El vestido le quedaba pintado. Dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto al igual que uno de sus hombros. Hubo que cubrir el otro para que no se viera la enorme cauterización que Castiel le había dejado sobre éste, que era demasiado llamativa. Tenía un gran escote en V que resaltaba notoriamente sus pechos. La falda ajustadísima terminaba justo sobre las rodillas, pero destacaba un gran tajo en la parte trasera. El cabello de la peluca estaba semi recogido con una sutil hebilla.

-Sorprendente… Estás para el infarto…

-¡No! Parezco una prostituta…. Llevo un vestido rojo…-protestó- mucho maquillaje… ¡Y esa zorra me ha puesto demasiado perfume…! El Channel es perfume de puta. ¡Y soy rubia!

Él se acercó a ella. Inspiró profundamente oliendo el perfume.

-Está perfecto…-sentenció- aunque no es mi favorito…

-Yo lo odio ¿Y por qué debo usar esta fea peluca…?

-Porque habrá mucha gente. Alguien podría recordar tu aspecto. Tenemos que disfrazarlo todo lo que podamos. Sin mencionar que estará plagado de cámaras de seguridad. Es imposible que las esquives todas. Alguna te va a registrar…

-Claro… por eso llevo un vestido rojo… muy discreto- dijo con sarcasmo-¿Pero por qué debo entrar por la fiesta…? Podría hacerlo por cualquier lado. Y en cualquier otro momento.

-No. No tendremos otra oportunidad. Inmediatamente después de la fiesta el museo se llevará la exposición a Israel… No es mi culpa que ese filántropo haya sacado el amuleto de su sótano mohoso justamente esta semana y lo haya donado al museo…habrá gente importante ahí, la seguridad estará reforzada esta noche pero estará enfocada en los invitados, para evitar atentados… te será fácil hacerte con él. Pero no hay otra forma de entrar si no es por la fiesta. ¡Vámonos!

Bajaron del coche. Ella se acomodó la falda. Ésta insistía en irse hacia arriba. Volvió a protestar por su aspecto. Él le dio la invitación.

-No entiendo por qué no entras ahí y te lo llevas…

-Porque es un artefacto sagrado… ¡NO PUEDO PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA! NI YO NI NIGUNO DE MIS HOMBRES… Nadie que esté dentro de un traje de carne. Saldríamos volando al infierno…pero lo necesitamos para asegurarnos de que al sacar a Sam del pozo Satán no se venga con él…Te daré más detalles cuando lo tengas en tu poder. ¡SOLO ENTRA AHÍ Y SACA EL JODIDO AMULETO!

-¿Y por qué no lo usamos para exorcizar?

-Porque hasta ahora nadie sabía que lo hubiesen encontrado. Alguien se lo guardó muy bien. Además según la leyenda… solo se puede usar una vez. Dicen que Dios mismo lo ha creado.

-De acuerdo… ya entendí…lo haré.-dijo con fastidio.

-Ve… y sé discreta, por favor.

-¿Discreta…? ¿Con éste atuendo? ¿Estás de coña, Crowley?

-Créeme. Te será útil… ¡Ya!- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero- ¡Mueve tu lindo culo hasta ahí dentro!-agregó riendo.

Ella se fue caminando con algo de torpeza. No estaba acostumbrada a los tacones altos.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto…- dijo Crowley para sí mismo- pero que Dios nos ayude…

Erika fue hasta la entrada. Exhibió su invitación. El guardia le dejó entrar sin inconvenientes. Por un momento temió que le revisara el bolso…es que llevaba su M92F dentro…no era capaz de ir a una misión sin sentir la reconfortante seguridad que su peso le proporcionaba… pero él solo se preocupó por el escote de la muchacha. Ella le sonrió con amable cortesía.

Ya estaba adentro… ¿Dónde era que estaba ese chisme? El ala norte: Persia y Babilonia… siiii…merodeó un rato por la fiesta, fingiendo beber una copa de vino. Sonrió a un par de invitados. Y buscó la reliquia lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Finalmente dio con ella. Pero… había gente alrededor… debía esperar a que el área quedase despejada.

Se dio un par de vueltas más. Regresó varias veces hasta que al fin se encontró sola. O eso pensó. Iba a tomar el amuleto cuando un guardia se apareció.

-Disculpe señorita… me temo que no puede acercarse tanto a los objetos en exposición…

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa serena.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento…-se disculpó. Es que mi vista no es muy buena… y yo deseaba apreciar los detalles. Son asombrosos.

-Pues… me temo que esto es muy irregular, tendrá que acompañarme.

-Yo….- trataba de pensar en algo- no pensé que fuera tan grave…

-Por favor… acompáñeme- le dijo señalando el pasillo.

-Bien…- se resignó- como quiera…

No le quedaba más opción que sacarlo de en medio.

-A menos que…- dijo el guardia con tono insinuante- …podamos llegar a algún… acuerdo…

Todas las alarmas de Erika se dispararon. "¡No me importa si se trata de la jodida arca de la alianza, no me dejaré manosear por este capullo!" pensó.

-Oh… yo… no traigo mucho efectivo…- intentó llevar el "arreglo" hacia otra dirección- pero…

-Oh… pero pensaba en algo más… interesante que tu dinero…-dijo mirando el escote de la chica.

-¡Cariño!- gritó Crowley desde el otro extremo del salón.- ¡Aquí estás…!-dijo acercándose a ella- Te me escapaste…No vuelvas a alejarte de mi…-agregó besándola en los labios descaradamente.

Ella se agachó para dejarse besar, sorprendida. Es que sobre con esas sandalias quedaba prácticamente media cabeza más alta que el demonio.

-¡Hola...! ¡Cielo…!- dijo apretando los dientes con bronca y nerviosismo- Creo que me he metido en un lío…

-¿Se ha portado mal mi bella esposa?- preguntó mirando al guardia, mientras le apretaba una nalga a Erika. Ella dio un salto al sentirlo.

-Pues… - dijo éste, dubitativo- la he sorprendido demasiado cerca de una valiosa reliquia…

-¡Oh….! Es que ella es en verdad curiosa… y por desgracia una alergia le ha impedido colocarse sus lentes de contacto… tal vez no veía bien…y es demasiado coqueta para usar unos tradicionales…y si a eso le sumas las varias copas de vino que trae encima…

-Yo… comprendo. ¡Que no se repita!- comentó el guardia contemplando a Crowley con una mezcla de envidia y decepción.

-No se preocupe… la tendré bien vigilada- dijo animadamente apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que le dí envidia a ese tonto?- le dijo Crowley en cuanto el tipo se largó…

-Si vuelves a meter tu asquerosa lengua en mi boca de nuevo….te la arrancaré.

-Ohhh… no te atrevas a negar que lo disfrutaste….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella asombrada, cuando el guardia se fue.

-Salvando tu lindo culo….me alegro de haber estado espiándote o habrías armado jaleo antes de tiempo.

- Me alegra que hayas cambiado una humillación por otra. Y hablando de mi culo… ¡si vuelves a tocármelo te cortaré las pelotas con un cuchillo de hierro oxidado…! ¿Antes de tiempo has dicho? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estás muy agresiva hoy….Me excita…Ocurre… que están por robar el museo…tenemos que apurarnos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vi movimientos raros afuera.

-Muy tarde.- agregó ella mirando a los hombres que ya ingresaban a la sala y avanzaban hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban ahora.

Los hombres entraron armados y les apuntaron. Un sujeto vestido con un costoso traje entró caminando entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le dijo a Crowley.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Erika.

-Es un… cliente…- dijo el demonio con sarcasmo.

-Oh… espera…- dijo ella reconociendo al sujeto- ¿eres ese político corrupto…? ¿Y ha firmado con tu empleada… o contigo….?-preguntó ella, divertida.

Se hizo un silencio…

-Has firmado con él…- agregó la chica con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, puta!- objetó el hombre con enfado.

-Me encanta tu estilo, Crowley… tengo que reconocerlo.- dijo ella, riendo histéricamente.

-¿Y qué hace un pez gordo cómo tú aquí?- preguntó Crowley.

-Tengo que llevarme esa joya- respondió.

-¡Ptch! ¡Qué lastima! Porque ella también la quiere… y no es tan dulce como aparenta. Se pone nerviosa cuando no obtiene lo que desea. Si lo sabré yo…

-¡Quítense de en medio!- ordenó- O los dos están muertos…

-¡Pónganos a prueba!- dijo ella.

Los hombres levantaron sus armas apuntándoles.

-¡Mátenlos!

Todos abrieron fuego. Erika estaba parada frente a la vitrina que contenía el amuleto; a derecha e izquierda estaban colocados sendos murales de piedra muy macizos. Empujó a Crowley a la derecha y ella saltó hacia el otro lado, refugiándose detrás de uno de los bloques con grabados artísticos. El demonio cayó al suelo detrás de otra estructura similar.

Se hizo silencio. Uno de los hombres armados fue a comprobar el improvisado refugio donde la chica se había escondido, recibiendo como respuesta un disparo en el pecho.

Ella salió de su escondite y disparó de memoria a otro de los matones. Volvió a refugiarse. Una ráfaga de disparos la aturdió momentáneamente. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a hombres armados. Ella era una cazadora. Combatía el mal. Y ahora estaba en medio de una balacera, defendiendo su vida de unos jodidos mafiosos en compañía de un demonio. ¿Qué pintaban éstos tipos ahí?

Crowley se apareció junto a ella. Su brazo sangraba.

-¿Estás herido?

-Si…me dieron… ¡Maldición!- protestó- Mi traje favorito…Y tú… ¿estás bien?

-Todavía en una pieza…- dijo levantándose a disparar de nuevo.

-Al contrario de tu vestido… ¿Tienes idea de lo que costó…? Y tú lo has destruido.

Erika había desgarrado completamente la tela para moverse con soltura. También se había descalzado.

-Perdona…. ¿Cómo se suponía que combatiría con esa falda tan estrecha?

-Luces bien…lindas bragas… me encanta el look… salvaje…- dijo insinuante.

-Ni que tuvieras interés en tocarme…- agregó ella con sarcasmo- y en cuanto a mi lencería…puedo obsequiarte una igual en navidad…

Ella se levantó nuevamente para disparar. Crowley giró su mano en el aire. El blanco al que Erika apuntaba cayó sorpresivamente muerto al suelo con el cuello roto.

-¿Dime una cosa?- indagó ella- ¿Pudiste hacer eso desde el principio…?

-Si.

-¿Y te has esperado hasta ahora…?

-Si… necesitaba algo de emoción…estaba aburrido…

-¿Y pudiste hacerlo con el capullo de la seguridad?

-Si….

-Pero en cambio preferiste hacer todo ese show que incluyó el manoseo a mi cuerpo…

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

-Era la forma divertida…

Solo quedaba el jefe. Estaba despejado. Ella se levantó y le apuntó. Crowley se puso de pie, también.

-Vaya… ¿quién es el malo ahora… eh?- dijo el demonio.- tengo muchas ganas de llevarte conmigo abajo…

-Espera…- dijo el hombre con gran nerviosismo-… por favor…

-¿Crees que valga la pena?- preguntó Erika con desprecio.

-No… yo pienso que no. Toma el amuleto y vámonos.

Ella obedeció. Los dos salieron por la puerta trasera.

-Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste la pistola?- preguntó Crowley.

-Tengo mis secretos…- dijo con picardía mientras conducía.

-Sabías de sobra que las balas no me harían daño… ¿Por qué intentaste protegerme?

-Instinto… supongo- se justificó ella.

Una lluvia torrencial se había desatado.

Castiel apareció de improvisto en el asiento trasero.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó.

Erika por poco pierde el control de su vehículo.

-¡JODER CASTIEL! ¡Por poco nos matamos! ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Conduce al cementerio. Luego te explico. Raphael ha mandado a esos hombres a evitar que os llevarais el amuleto. Nos pisa los talones. Les prometió darles poder si lo conseguían…

-¿A unos mafiosos de última?- cuestionó Crowley- Estoy perplejo. Y luego dicen que yo soy escoria…

-¿Por qué no ha enviado ángeles?

-Porque ellos tampoco pueden tocar esa cosa….- afirmó el demonio -nada que esté dentro de un recipiente... ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Para qué vamos al cementerio?

-A buscar a alguien. ¡Rápido! Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos….

Aparcó el coche junto a la entrada del cementerio.

-Tú- le dijo Castiel a Crowley- quédate con ella y cuídala. Asegúrate que nadie se lleve el amuleto…

-¿Es una broma? ¡No voy a hacer eso…!

-¡Solo vigila que nadie se lo lleve…! Y que nadie vea que lo tenemos. Yo recorreré los alrededores. Les avisaré si alguien se acerca.

-De acuerdo. -dijo de mala gana.

Erika puso el amuleto dentro de un bolso que se colgó y bajó del coche. Corrió bajo la lluvia hacia la tumba que el ángel le señaló. Toda la vegetación a su alrededor estaba completamente muerta. Parecía el punto cero de una explosión. Crowley apareció junto a ella protestando:

-¿Qué hago en medio de la lluvia con los pies metidos en el fango en un cementerio de mierda?

-Creo que luchar por tu vida…- le contestó ella.

La tierra que cubría la tumba comenzó a moverse. Lo que hubiera debajo buscaba salir. Erika miró a Crowley ansiosa por recibir una explicación. Estaba segura de que él sabía de qué se trataba eso.

-¡Rápido!- exclamó él como única respuesta- ¡Ayúdale!

Ella escarbó la tierra. Alguien luchaba desesperadamente por salir desde abajo. Ella tomó con fuerza su mano, ayudada por el demonio logró desenterrar al hombre.

En ese momento tres ángeles aparecieron. Erika extrajo la espada de Gabriel del interior de su falda y la blandió frente a ellos. Los tres la rodearon. Atravesó al primero que se abalanzó, hirió al segundo, pero no pudo con el tercero que le arrebató el arma de la mano.

Crowley lo jaló del cabello clavándole un puñal por la espalda, lo arrojó al suelo y levantándolo del cuello comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro:

Omnipotentis dei potesta tem invoco

Omnipotentis dei potesta tem invoco

Omnipotentis dei potesta tem invoco...

Erika, desde el suelo, pudo ver como el ángel era lentamente expulsado se su cuerpo humano. Un movimiento avistado con el rabillo del ojo la sacó de sus pensamientos, el otro ángel se estaba poniendo de pie. La espada apareció en su mano justo a tiempo, se dio la vuelta y acabó con él.

-¿Gracias por la advertencia, Cass!- gritó mirando al cielo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Se quedó un segundo tumbada en el barro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Crowley le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡El hombre!- gritó ella.

Los dos corrieron y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó ella.

Él parecía muy confundido.

-Llevémoslo al auto- le ordenó Crowley- Te explico en el camino. Tenemos que salir de aquí…

Eleonor hacía lo que mejor sabía: volar por la ruta.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando, Crowley? ¿Quién es este tipo?

-Es Samuel Campbell. El abuelo de los Winchester.

-¿Y por qué salió de debajo de la tierra?

-Porque yo lo resucité.

-Espera… ¿los demonios pueden hacer eso?

-Los demonios… no. El rey del infierno… sí…

-¿Y para qué lo has hecho?

-Porque vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Te dije que debíamos tomar decisiones extremas… ésta es una de ellas.

-Esto no me está gustando. ¿Es que necesitamos resucitar cazadores muertos? ¿Tan grave es lo que está pasando?

-Créeme cariño. Es peor de lo que piensas.

-¡Joder!

-¿A propósito? De dónde has sacado la espada. ¡Lo que queda de ese vestido no oculta nada…!-dijo insinuante- ¡Qué tremendo acto de magia! Tienes que enseñármelo.-agregó divertido.

-Solo si me dices de donde has sacado ese conjuro anti ángeles… nunca había visto algo así…

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas, linda.


	3. Chapter 3 Abajo En lo profundo

_Quiero aclarar que no estoy segura de que el conjuro de invocación sea el correcto. Porque cuando lo tiro al Google translator no me da ningún resultado coherente. Pero fue el único que encontré. También lo busqué en los capítulos VOSE en los que se utiliza, pero por desgracia no está transcripto. Y de oído me fue imposible transcribirlo tampoco. Si alguien lo tienen bien escrito y me hace el favor de pasármelo, se lo agradeceré._

_Un saludo.  
_

_Manu._

**Abajo. En lo profundo:**

-Señor Campbell- susurraba Erika- ¿Puede escucharme…? Samuel…-continuó con dulzura- ¿Se encuentra bien? Despierte…

-¿Qué…. está…?-el hombre se incorporó lentamente- ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Erika. Erika Orson. ¿Recuerda lo que le ocurrió?

-Estaba en el cielo… y de pronto… todo está confuso… lluvia… lodo…

Samuel contempló a Erika.

-Lo han resucitado, Samuel. Lamentamos haberlo hecho. Pero estamos en problemas y necesitamos la ayuda de un experto como usted…

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas, hija?

-Erika.

-No. Tu apellido…

-Orson.

-Conocí a un cazador apellidado Orson…un muchacho joven… su nombre…se me ha escapado…

-¿Mark?- preguntó con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Si… Mark Orson- dijo con algo de nostalgia- un auténtico testarudo…

-Era mi padre.- afirmó ella todavía con orgullo en la voz- aunque nunca le vi cazar, pero he oído sus historias…

-Espera- dijo confuso- ¿Has dicho tu padre?

Ella asintió.

-Pero… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-26. Casi 27…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Mary…? Mi hija….

Erika lo miró con tristeza.

-Lamento ser yo quién se lo diga… pero… ella murió, Samuel. También su esposa…

-Oh… no… Mary… Deanna. Si… recuerdo ver morir a mi esposa… pero mi hija… ¿Cómo?

-Ese demonio de ojos amarillos… Azazel…

Él parecía conmocionado.

-Pero tiene usted dos maravillosos nietos. ¡Tiene que conocerlos….!

-¿En serio?

-Así es…- dijo asintiendo- dos increíbles jóvenes… ambos cazadores. Los mejores cazadores que se conozcan. Y dos inigualables seres humanos. Que darían hasta su alma por defender a su familia. De hecho. Lo hicieron…- su rostro se entristeció.

-Oh….- dijo Crowley entrando al cuarto- ¡Qué conmovedor discurso…!-agregó fingiendo llorar- Eres tan….tan…. EMPALAGOSA…. –la reprendió-¿Me dejas a solas con el abuelito, querida? Debo tener una muy seria conversación con él.

Erika lo apuñaló con la mirada y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Despertó en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida esperando que la charla entre Crowley y Samuel terminara… pero el sueño la había vencido. Cuando abrió los ojos Campbell estaba bebiendo café.

-Buen día, hija.- le dijo.

-¿Samuel?- respondió ella confusa- Buen día… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis. ¿Gustas una taza de café?

-Si. Gracias.-temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo- ¿…Y… cómo te fue con Crowley anoche?

-Ha sido extraño…es llamativo, para ser un demonio…

-Seeeee… Ten cuidado con él. Es un manipulador de primera…Si te descuidas, es capaz de hacerte creer que es buena gente… no me ha dejado advertirte anoche sobre eso.

-No soy tan tonto para hacer algo así…. Pierde cuidado. Me ha contado lo de Sam…y que tú vas a ser quien se juegue el culo para traerlo de vuelta.

-Pues… no me hace gracia, pero no tengo demasiadas opciones. Yo sí fui lo suficientemente tonta….

-¿Tenéis un trato?

-Pues… no uno tradicional, pero si un acuerdo…con cláusulas muy estrictas. Pero qué mas da… bajaría ahí de cualquier modo. Sam es un ser humano extraordinario. Si tengo que morir para traerle de vuelta, lo haré con gusto.

-¿Le conociste?

-Si… bueno… no mucho, pero lo suficiente. No hacía falta pasar mucho tiempo a su lado para ver lo maravilloso que era.

-Igual que Mary….-dijo con nostalgia.

-Y Dean… ¡Bueno! Dean es fantástico también, aunque es muy testarudo… pero capaz de cualquier cosa para salvar a alguien. Creo que se parece más a John.

-No puedo creer que mis nietos sean cazadores….

-Ya tendrá tiempo Sam para ponerte al día. Ahora vamos a trabajar para sacar a tu nieto del infierno.

* * *

Samuel, Erika y Crowley estaban parados en medio del campo. Ella terminó de mezclar los ingredientes, según las instrucciones que Castiel había dejado. Miró el amuleto. Era un medallón, probablemente de hierro. Con extrañas inscripciones, unas parecían enoquianas. Otras totalmente desconocidas para ella. En el centro había una extraña gema azul. Lo guardó en su morral, junto a otras pocas cosas.

-Presta atención.-le explicó Crowley- Cuando veas a Sam, le pones eso en el cuello. Si hay algo metido en él saldrá volando. Llámame e iré por vosotros…Ni se te ocurra llamarme si no le has encontrado. No te equivoques. No hay margen para el error. Si te equivocas no podré sacarte. ¿Has comprendido?

-Si.- dijo ella con firmemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

El demonio recitó el conjuro en el mismo momento en que ella incineraba los ingredientes. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies. La tierra comenzó a abrirse. Un enorme hoyo se abrió frente a ellos.

Erika sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Zachariah, Lilith, el infierno…

-Bien…- dijo Crowley- baja.

-Yo… ¿No crees que está muy obscuro…?- dijo atemorizada como nunca antes en su existencia.

-Baja- ordenó con seriedad.

-Es que… tal vez…creo que no lo he pensado lo suficiente…

-¡BAJA!- estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-¿No crees que tal vez Luci no esté en casa…?

Crowley hizo un gesto de fastidio y con absoluta sangre fría la empujó al agujero.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!?- protestó Samuel.

-Ella estará bien…- dijo despreocupadamente.- Deséame suerte- agregó sonriendo con serenidad, desapareciendo.

Samuel se quedó solo. Contemplando el horroroso y escalofriante agujero. Parecía capaz de arrastrar todo aquello que se le interpusiera. Un horrible sonido provenía de esa cosa. Era como oír una furiosa tormenta. Como el más embravecido océano de dolor y desolación.

Parte del hechizo que Castiel había traído mantendría la jaula abierta un rato. El suficiente para sacar a Sam y Erika, pero no tanto como para que lo ángeles tuvieran tiempo de organizarse si lo descubrían. La otra parte impedía que los arcángeles que estaban apresados dentro aprovecharan la apertura para escapar. Pero no nada les impedía hacerlo dentro de un recipiente. Ese era el mayor problema a superar.

Erika cayó a lo que supuso era el fondo de la jaula. Se golpeó duramente, aunque no tanto a juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que su caída libre se había prolongado. Todo estaba muy obscuro. Había un silencio atemorizante. Dio un par de pasos y éstos retumbaron sonoramente.

-Dios mío….- se dijo- ¿A qué huele?

Era como si alguien hubiera mezclado el hedor de una morgue con azufre, hierro y carne quemada. Sintió ganas de vomitar. El calor era sofocante Era extraño… como si el aire raspara su garganta al pasar por ella. Como si estuviera tan viciado que lastimaba sus pulmones por dentro al depositarse en sus alvéolos. Se sintió cansada.

-¿Sam…?- dijo con temor- ¿Estás aquí?

Al referirse a la jaula, Erika siempre había imaginado un lugar pequeño, estrecho, asfixiante. Descubrió que solo ésta última cualidad era la única que ese sitio compartía con sus fantasías. La jaula era un lugar inmenso, se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. O hasta donde la luz dejaba ver…. Porque la iluminación parecía estar siempre sobre su cabeza, pero no alrededor. Y parecía moverse a medida que avanzaba. Ella tuvo un extraño pensamiento. "Tal vez la jaula es pequeña… y estoy parada siempre en el mismo sitio…creyendo avanzar cuando en realidad no me estoy moviendo"

-¿Sam….?- volvió a llamar.- ¿Adam?... ¿Miguel?

Nada… solo silencio.

-¿Luuuuciiiii?- dijo en tono juguetón. Empezaba a relajarse.- ¿Estás ahí?

De pronto, su bota de combate tropezó con algo en el suelo. Hizo un sonido metálico. Parecía un gancho de carnicero. Levantó la vista y contempló un montón de cadenas y ganchos que aparecieron imprevistamente pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Aunque no parecía haber techo más arriba.

-¿De dónde coño ha salido todo eso?- se preguntó.

Desenfundó su cuchillo. Por suerte había podido llevarlo consigo junto con otras pocas cosas. "No vayas muy cargada" le había advertido Crowley. "Cuanto más peso lleves, más difícil será trasladarte. Y no podemos dejar nada importante ahí dentro. Tampoco permitas que ellos se hagan con tu morral. Hay cosas en él que podrían usar para escapar"

-¿Saaaaaammmmm?- llamó a los gritos. Empezaba a inquietarse.

De pronto percibió un sutil movimiento. Creyó oír algo. Prestó atención: era como un quejido. Alguien sollozaba a lo lejos.

-¿SSSAAAAAMMMM? ¿Eres tú?

Buscó la procedencia de los lamentos. Avanzó siguiendo el sutil sonido. Una figura se dibujó en la obscuridad. Tenía forma humana. ¡Parecía Sam! Estaba sentado en el suelo, en posición fetal abrazado a sus propias piernas, moviéndose acompasadamente, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¿Sam?- lo llamó con dulzura.

Él no respondió. Ella se acercó lentamente. Le tocó el hombro muy suavemente.

-¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?

La figura que hasta ahora ella creyó que era Sam se volteó repentinamente. Su rostro era lo más espantoso que ella hubiera visto jamás, incluso en sus peores pesadillas. Una extraña substancia burbujeante y espumosa caía por sus fauces semihumanas repletas de enormes dientes, sus enormes y horribles ojos cambiaron de negro a rojo cuando se le abalanzó emitiendo un gutural y aterrador chillido. Extendió sus brazos, que se convirtieron en extrañas extremidades rematadas en filosas y puntiagudas garras para atraparla con ellas.

Erika soltó un alarido de terror y corrió desenfrenadamente, alejándose de esa espantosa criatura de rostro deforme. Se refugió debajo de lo que parecía ser una camilla, similar a las que se usan en las morgues.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso?-se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar la cordura que imaginó se le había caído en la desesperada carrera.

-Tengo que calmarme…. ¡Cálmate!- murmuró para sí misma.- Sam te necesita. Y Cas también… todo depende de ti…Y si no lo logras Crowley se entretendrá con tus vísceras el resto de la eternidad, eso si se digna a sacarte de aquí… ¡Céntrate!

Se obligó a salir de su improvisado refugio. Se detuvo a contemplarlo. ¿De dónde salían esas cosas? Parecía que simplemente aparecían ahí…junto con habitaciones enteras.

-¿Estáis jugando conmigo?- dijo- ¡ESTÁIS JUGANDO CONMIGO! ¿VERDAD? –gritó- ES ESO… ¿OS DIVIERTE? ¡PUES OS TENGO UNA NOTICIA! ¡Esto se terminó!

Sujetó su cuchillo con firmeza y decisión. Avanzó por la jaula con todos sus sentidos completamente alertados. Y con la seguridad de que ya no la emboscarían nuevamente. Había comprendido el juego. Puede que le volvieran a dar otro susto de muerte, pero ahora sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Vagó durante lo que imaginó habían sido horas enteras. Inesperadamente algo cayó sobre su cabeza. Era un líquido viscoso, caía desde el techo. Comprobó que éste se juntaba en el suelo formando un obscuro charco hediondo y repugnante. Levantó la vista y vio a Sam. Colgaba en el aire con los brazos en V. Sus muñecas estaban sujetas de sendos grilletes, pero lo más horrendo de todo eran los ganchos que sujetaban sus hombros y cuello, desgarrando su carne.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!- le llamó.

Él pareció recuperar la conciencia.

-¿Cómo te bajo de ahí?- preguntó con desesperación al borde del llanto tras comprobar que no distinguía donde estaba el origen de los artefactos de tortura que le sujetaban.

-No lo se….- murmuró dolorosamente el joven cazador.

Erika miró a su alrededor, buscando una solución a ese problema.

-¡Vale!- dijo tratando de calmarle y de calmarse a sí misma- Te bajaré de ahí… "Si tan solo supiera cómo…" pensó.

Vagó unos minutos en los alrededores. Hasta que finalmente dio con un artefacto. "¿Este chisme será lo que mueve a Sam?" pensó.

Cometió el error de activar la palanca. Las cadenas liberaron los brazos del gigante, pero éste permaneció colgado de los escalofriantes ganchos que tenía clavados en su espalda. Gritó de dolor, sacudiéndose frenéticamente. Sus alaridos eran espeluznantes. Pero no tanto como el sonido de su carne desgarrándose de su cuerpo. Sam cayó al piso, finalmente, después de lo que parecieron ser interminables segundos de agonía.

-¡Sam! ¡Perdóname! Por favor…le suplicaba ella- perdóname… ¿Qué he hecho?

Él continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo, gritando y llorando de dolor. Erika trató de concentrarse. Si lo sacaba de ahí, esa agonía se terminaría probablemente; o eso supuso en un momento de lucidez que su mente logró encontrar en ese mar de demencia en el que estaba sumergida.

El joven finalmente se desmayó. Abrazó a Sam y le murmuró en el oído:

-Te sacaré de aquí, Sam. Lo juro. Resiste, por favor.

Extrajo de su morral el cuenco y las hierbas, dibujó los garabatos, extrajo también las velas y las encendió. Se cortó la mano y dejó caer su sangre. Tenía hierba suficiente para una sola invocación. Si fallaba, estaba perdida. Se volvió para poner el amuleto a Sam, quien parecía estar despertando nuevamente. Cuando tocó el cuerpo del cazador se dio cuenta de que ya no era él. Lucifer estaba ahí. Había entrado aprovechando la distracción. Pretendió que no se había dado cuenta, escondiendo el artefacto de la vista del joven. Si le hacía saber que le había descubierto estaría perdida.

-¿Estás listo para volver arriba?- le preguntó.

-Si… -le respondió.

Ella conjuró a Crowley:

- Ad construgendum,

ad ligandum eos pariter,

et ad sulvendum,

et ad congregandum,

eos coram me.

Incendió los ingredientes que emanaron humo impregnando todo con el predominante aroma del opio. Se dio la vuelta y miró al chico.

-Bien… ya estamos listos… excepto…- hacía tiempo esperando a Crowley…

El demonio apareció ante ellos.

-…excepto que TÚ NO VAS CON NOSOTROS…- dijo apoyando el amuleto sobre el pecho de Sam.

Éste gritó retorciéndose, mientras Lucifer abandonaba su cuerpo. Sorprendentemente la gema empezó a brillar, cambiando de azul a un blanco resplandeciente y cegador.

-¡Rápido! ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!- le gritó a Crowley, mientras colocaba el medallón alrededor del cuello del cazador.

Crowley tomó las manos de Sam y Erika, pero en ese preciso instante Lucifer golpeó a la chica y se abalanzó sobre Sam furiosamente, tratando de recuperarlo. Una intensa luz brotaba de alguna parte. Forcejearon unos momentos, en los que el arcángel parecía retorcerse de dolor, al igual que lo hacía el cazador. Pero el demonio logró arrebatárselo, y la extraña luz blanca se extinguió. Desapareció con Sam, dejando a Erika ahí.

-¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- gritó ella aterrorizada- ¡CROWLEY! ¡REGRESA!

-Bueno… bueno… bueno…- le dijo Lucifer recuperándose de la lucha- parece que se llevaron a mi juguete favorito, pero me dejaron una linda mascotita para entretenerme…

Ella decidió no esperar a ver que tenía pensado hacer con ella el perverso arcángel. Se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Estaba desesperada. Empezaba a creer que nadie vendría por ella, también que no sería capaz de ocultarse mucho tiempo más de esos dos hijos de puta, ni tampoco de las espantosas cosas que le perseguían ahí dentro. No sabía si todo eso era o no real, pero estaba aterrada. Insectos que jamás había visto, espantosas criaturas humanoides de pesadilla, seres abominables y animales deformes… Ya no le quedaban escondites, ni trucos…

Llevaba un buen rato de tranquilidad. De pronto… sintió nuevamente la presencia de uno de los arcángeles.

-Se que estás ahiiiii…- dijo Lucifer- ven a jugar- canturreó.

Ella empezó a llorar. Ya no soportaba más. Desfallecía de hambre y sed, y ya no le quedaba carne que cortarse para dibujar un nuevo sello para eludir a ésos dos. Desaparecían, pero regresaban en poco tiempo.

Corrió para alejarse de Lucifer solamente para encontrarse de frente con Miguel. Él tampoco había sido precisamente amable. Incluso fue mucho más perverso que su hermano. Se quedaba mirando ahí… como Lucifer torturaba a ese pobre muchacho Adam… los había visto jugar con él… como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Pocos momentos antes les había visto abrirle el vientre y arrojarlo a esas especies de hienas mutantes que se lo devoraron vivo, mientras él agonizaba de dolor y desesperación. Y ella no pudo hacer nada… nada más que huir.

La tenían acorralada… no había salida… ya no…o eso pensó cuando Adam apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- gritó jadeante, ahogándose en su propia sangre, que manaba por su boca así como por todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Intentaba inútilmente contener sus vísceras, las que se resbalaban entre sus manos, cayendo a través de los enormes mordiscos en su abdomen.

-¿Cómo te has escapado?- preguntó Miguel.

Erika aprovechó la distracción para huir nuevamente. Lucifer fue tras ella. Se le apareció de pronto, frente a su cara. Ella retrocedió. Y tropezó con algo a su espalda. Unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza.

-Perdona la demora, cariño. Fue duro volver a entrar.- dijo la voz de Crowley en su oído.

¡Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar ese tono sarcástico!

-¿A dónde crees que vas con ella, engendro?- la voz de Miguel se oyó a sus espaldas. Los dos se volvieron.

El arcángel miró al demonio e intentó arrebatarle a la chica de las manos. Crowley la sujetó con fuerza. Apoyó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Miguel.

-Ni lo pienses chico listo…- amenazó- Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma- repitió.

Miguel la soltó y retrocedió con evidentes signos de dolor. Adam apareció en ese momento.

-No puedes irte ¡Espera…! No puedes irte todavía…-suplicó con desesperación.

Lucifer se apareció a su lado y lo arrastró evitando que el chico continuara hablando. Adam se ahogó en un terrible alarido de dolor.

Ella cerró lo ojos y abrazó a Crowley con fuerza. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría segura en brazos de un demonio.

Cuando abrió los ojos sus pies estaban en la tierra firme. Sus pulmones inhalaron el aire fresco. ¡Casi había olvidado como se sentía! Miró a Crowley, éste ordenaba al agujero que se cerrase nuevamente.

-¡POR QUÉ CARAJO TE TARDASTE TANTO! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO AHÍ ABAJO? ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABAS?- le gritó histérica, golpeándolo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Quieres calmarte? –tratando de evitar el aluvión de golpes que estaba recibiendo - Solo han pasado 15 minutos…

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo incrédula.

-Que solo has estado ahí 15 minutos. 20 máximo. Te dije que si te equivocabas no podría volver por ti. Tuviste suerte, tu jefe es más talentoso de lo que él mismo pensaba, cielo, o de otra forma no habría podido regresar a buscarte. –dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

* * *

Erika intentaba tragar desesperadamente el bocado que se había puesto en la boca. Tenía tanta hambre que sentía que no podía darse el lujo de masticar esa hamburguesa.

-¿Quieres comer más despacio?- la reprendió Crowley, con gesto de asco, sentado frente a ella junto a Samuel.

-No puedo…. – dijo dando un sorbo a su soda- mmmm… tengo hambre…

-Tiene razón…- dijo Samuel- te hará daño si comes así… solo estuviste unos minutos…

-Me han parecido días…

-¿Cuántos?

-No lo se exactamente... dos… tal vez tres…-dio un nuevo mordisco a su comida y se detuvo pensativa- ¿Y Sam?- preguntó aún con la boca llena- ¿Está bien?

-Si…- respondió Crowley- sano y salvo.

-¿Puedo verlo? ¿Dónde está?

-Tirado por ahí…- dijo el demonio con soltura.

-¿Cómo que tirado por ahí?- ella tragó con dificultad- ¡Casi muero para sacarlo…! Y lo has dejado tirado…- protestó.

-El encontrará el camino a casa…todos los perros saben hacer eso…- dijo con en tono burlón.

-Eres un hijo de puta….- le reprochó ella.

El demonio se levantó de la mesa ignorando el improperio y los dejó solos. Erika miró el amuleto. La piedra del centro se había quebrado.

-Es fascinante. Tal vez en verdad este chisme sea de un solo uso. ¿Pero por qué Dios lo haría así…? ¿Crees que lo haya hecho solo para Sam? ¿Que supiera que lo necesitaríamos para sacarle del pozo?- trataba de justificarse a sí misma. Trataba de pensar que Dios estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo.

-No lo se…-le respondió Samuel pensativo.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto, Samuel?

-Eso tampoco lo sé… solo sé que tengo de vuelta a mi nieto… y es lo que me importa por ahora. Y que tú estás bien. No sabes cómo te agradezco lo que has hecho.

-Tenía que hacerlo… lo necesitaba. La verdad es que pensar que trabajaré para Crowley el resto de mi vida… me hace sentir sucia. Él está siendo amable por ahora… pero estoy segura de que eso no durará demasiado. Tarde o temprano terminaremos haciendo algo aberrante. No me cabe ninguna duda.

En verdad, ya había hecho algo aberrante. Se había largado de la jaula y abandonado a Adam ahí. Él le había pedido ayuda, y ella se marchó sin escucharle. No tenía idea de cómo iba a dormir por las noches con eso en su conciencia. La imagen de ese chico la perseguiría a partir de hoy en cada una de sus pesadillas.


	4. Chapter 4 Retorno

_Bueno: les dejo este capítulo. Está un poco soso y falto de contenido, pero es que por el momento no cuento con el apoyo de Lucas, que es quien agarra los fragmentos resultantes de mis divagaciones y los entrelaza conviertiéndolos en historias relativamente legibles... ya estoy terminando de corregir el siguiente. Pensaba mandarlos como uno solo, debido a que éste no me quedó muy interesante que digamos, pero todavía me quedan un par de correcciones así que los publico como dos partes independientes._

_Saludos._

_Manu._

**Retorno:**

-No entiendo tantas arbitrariedades….- se quejó Erika.

-Tú no tienes nada que entender- le afirmó Crowley- simplemente te estoy advirtiendo que si le dices al alce que estoy detrás de esto lo consideraré una clara violación al artículo 289 de nuestro contrato… y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

La miró fijamente, con esa mirada fría y penetrante. Ella le sostuvo la vista, desafiante.

-¿Está claro?

-Si… -respondió ella, bajando la vista finalmente.

-Me alegra que seas tan abierta al diálogo. Tienes un gran futuro a mi lado, princesa. -dijo con tono sugestivo- Te lo garantizo. No tendrás nada que temer si te comportas correctamente- agregó acariciándole la barbilla, disfrutando del escalofrío que emanaba de ella.- Ahora ve a reunirte con Sam.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Erika abrió. Aunque no se sorprendió de ver quién era, un escalofrío recorrió igualmente su cuerpo.

-Sam….- dijo emocionada.

-Hola.- saludó el gigante con una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "Espera… algo no está bien…" pensó.

-Pasa… ¡No me creo que estés aquí!

-No pareces sorprendida de verme.

-No lo estoy… me llegaron los rumores…pero… esto me supera. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Tomas algo?

-Si… desde luego.

Ella fue por unas cervezas. Las destapó de espaldas al cazador, tomó una y se la entregó a Sam. Ella se quedó con la otra. Súbitamente la sacudió frente al rostro del joven. Él se quedó paralizado.

-Está fría…- murmuró él con los dientes apretados.

-Lo siento… es agua bendita que tengo camuflada en la nevera… voy por una birra para mi…y una toalla para ti…

-Ya… Terminemos con esto.

Se cortó el brazo con su navaja de plata para despejar las dudas. Era Sam Winchester….

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó… -contaba Sam mientras Erika le vendaba el brazo- solo sé que estaba en el infierno… y que luego me desperté en un campo… bajo la lluvia…absolutamente solo.

-Y… ¿ya has visto a Dean?

-Si… bueno… desde lejos. Yo… no quise habar con él. Parecía tan feliz…Pensé que era mejor buscar a alguien más.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste? ¿Con Bobby?

–No. –respondió fríamente.

– ¿No?

Todas sus alarmas se dispararon. "¿Es que no ha ido con Bobby? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" se preguntó.

-Vagué unas semanas buscando pistas sobre quién me había traído de vuelta…y solo me topé con callejones sin salida... auqnue en el camino me encontré con alguien...

-Tu abuelo… -le interrumpió ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo conocí hace un tiempo…Él me dijo que habías vuelto. Todo ha sido… muy extraño. Algo grande está pasando. Y por algún motivo… somos parte de ello.

-¿Entonces…él te dijo que yo estaba aquí...? ¿Para qué me has puesto esas pruebas…?

-No lo se… que te lo cuenten no es lo mismo que verlo tú…. Supongo. ¿Tu abuelo te envió aquí?

-No. Vine contigo porque tú eres de las únicas personas que está al tanto de lo que nos ha ocurrido a Dean y a mí… y que conoce a Castiel…pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme. Le he llamado, pero no me responde.

-Ni a mí… no le he visto de nuevo... Me alegra que hayas regresado- le dijo sonriendo, para cambiar la conversación y tomándole la mano.

-También a mí.

* * *

Bobby Singer abrió la puerta. Erika sonreía frente a él.

-¡Mira lo que me encontré!- exclamó.

Extendió el brazo y arrastró a Sam que permanecía oculto junto a la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Bobby se quedó helado. Miró a Sam como si no fuera real.

-Descuida…- dijo ella- es él… ya lo he comprobado…

Los dos cazadores se abrazaron. Erika acarició la espalda de Bobby con ternura. Parecía que iba a desmoronarse. Era increíble que un hombre tan duro como él fuera capaz de contener tanta ternura y tanto cariño. Pero así era. Bobby era admirable.

-Y…Cuéntame… ¿Qué ha dicho Dean cuando te vio?- preguntó Bobby una vez que se hubo recuperado del shock. Y desde luego sometido al pobre Sam de nuevo a una docena de pruebas que confirmaran su identidad.

-Sam no quiere ir con Dean- protestó ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo hacerle eso…- confesó Sam- merece hacer una vida diferente…

-Dile que es un imbécil… Bobby, ¡díselo!

-No lo haré…- aseguró- Tiene razón. Y aunque te parezca extraño, pienso que es lo correcto.

-¡No me lo creo…! –se quejó ella.- No estoy de acuerdo. Sinceramente pienso que Dean tiene derecho de saber que su hermano está sano y salvo.

-Tal vez- opinó Sam –pero si se entera, querrá abandonar a Lisa y Ben y volver a cazar...

-Sam… tarde o temprano… eso va a suceder. Y debería ser antes que alguien salga herido.

-No- sentenció Sam- y se termino esta discusión. No quiero volver a oír sobre este asunto.

–Bien… ya que todo el mundo está decidido a ignorarme hoy…. Tal vez será mejor que me retire. –protestó.

Se despidió y se marchó con una horrible sensación en el pecho. Una mezcla de incredulidad y culpa. Sentía un extraño escalofrío. Sam no estaba poseído. Ella lo hubiera notado. Y si lo estaba, era por un ente indetectable ante ella, y ante los más expertos cazadores que existían... ¿Qué estaba mal...? No lograba entenderlo.


	5. Chapter 5 Indolencia

**Indolencia:**

Dos meses después.

Sam Winchester leía atentamente el antiguo libro que habían pedido prestado a Bobby. Lo alternaba con uno similar de la biblioteca personal de la familia Campbell. Y finalmente lo comparaba con el diario de Samuel, haciendo anotaciones en su propia libreta. Parecía absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba. En general era el comportamiento que solía tener desde que había salido de la jaula. La mente del joven cazador se compenetraba en la tarea de tal forma que hacía sentir a quienes le rodeaban que eran personas absolutamente inferiores. Sam se había convertido de pronto en una especie de ser semi invencible. Admirable de cierto modo, y certero al punto de provocar escalofríos.

¿Qué le había pasado? Cuando lo conoció no pudo evitar sentirse admirada. ¡Era tan brillante! Pero acompañaba ese genio con una personalidad altruista y conmovedora. Uno podía ver su alma pura y bondadosa con solo contemplar sus claros y pequeños ojos luminosos, que siempre se acompañaban con su sonrisa gentil. Ahora, era como si estuviera partido en dos. Como si le faltara una parte de su ser.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Erika.

-Un poco. –respondió con amabilidad pero sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

El Sam que ella conocía la hubiera mirado a los ojos, le hubiera sonreído dulcemente y hubiese terminado su frase con un "muchas gracias" o "te lo agradezco mucho"… si…. esa última era.

Pero ahora… ¡maldición! A veces le trataba como un objeto. Seguía siendo amable, pero ya no era gentil.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –indagó ella.

-Si. Seguro.

Ahí estaba. El muro de hielo. Otra vez.

-¿Qué recuerdas de la jaula?

-Todo.

"¿Todo? Solo así. ¿Con ese gesto impasible….?" Pensó.

-Todo… ¿Qué es todo?

-Todo… excepto como salí. Un momento estaba ahí… y de pronto, todo se puso negro, y… desperté afuera…

El gigante finalmente se había dignado a mirarle a la cara.

-Todo…- murmuró ella.

-Eso me sonó a reproche….

-No pareces angustiado… ante el recuerdo del infierno…

-¿Debería estarlo….? Lamentarme no borrará eso de mi mente.

-Supongo que no. Y… ¿No has vuelto a pensar en ningún momento en ir con Dean?

-Si. Pero creo que él está mejor así…

-¿No le hechas de menos?

-Seguro. Pero eso no cambia nada.- se encogió de hombros mirando sus notas.

-La última vez que le vi… estaba destruido…. ¿En verdad piensas que le haces un favor dejándole creer que sigues ahí abajo?

-No lo haré. Fin de la discusión.- dijo con tono cortante.

Sintió la necesidad de levantarse y salir de ahí. Tenía ganas de gritar. Salió tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi atropella a Gwen.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si… -respondió con nerviosismo –es solo que creo que he trabajado demasiado últimamente.

Se alejó con paso veloz, hacia la salida. Ya en el exterior inspiró profundamente. Deseaba fervientemente que Dean estuviese ahí. Aunque ella no lo soportaba, las pocas veces que se habían visto no habían hecho más que discutir, pero era el único que podía confirmar si sus sospechas eran o no infundadadas. Estaba Bobby… pero no se frecuentaban demasiado últimamente. Le había costado horrores convencer a Sam para que se reencontraran. Solo iba con él cuando necesitaba algo importante. Más bien parecía que gustaba más de la compañía de su abuelo, al que nunca había conocido realmente, que de quién había sido su segundo padre desde que tenía memoria. Esa era otra de las alarmas que se le habían encendido a Erika. Esos tres no se habían separado jamás durante tanto tiempo. Tampoco podía creer que Bobby se hubiese resignado tan fácilmente a que Sam ya no le visitara….tal vez también sentía la distancia que el gigante le ponía, y probablemente prefiriera esquivar el dolor que hacerle frente. Aunque Bobby no era de esos. Pero el viejo cazador no parecía haber pensado que esa muralla de indiferencia fuera era algo extraño. Quién sabe… tal vez las cosas no eran como ella las había percibido.

Gwen salió tras ella.

-Sam pregunta por ti….

-¡Que le den…!

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó con tono de voz suave.

-Que parece que yo soy la única que piensa que algo no está bien con ese chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es… tan frío. Me da miedo.

-Si… a veces siento lo mismo cuando estoy con él. Pero no creo que sea para tanto. Si Samuel pensara que es un peligro, no le permitiría trabajar con nosotros. O… con nosotras… mejor dicho. Ya sabes…

-Eso creo…-dijo sin mucha convicción –Bien… volveré al trabajo. Esos textos no se traducirán solos.

* * *

– ¿Qué habéis conseguido? –preguntó Samuel.

– No mucho… -confesó Sam.

– Los textos son por demás ininteligibles. –pareció excusarse Erika ante su evidente fracaso. –Mi teoría es que no los estamos traduciendo correctamente. Hay términos que aparecen que no tienen sentido…

– Es verdad…. –agregó Sam. –pero definitivamente es nuestro error. Necesitamos ayuda de alguien con más experiencia. Yo apenas sé balbucear el latín. Y ella… afirma que nunca ha visto nada igual…. Él único que puede ayudarnos es Bobby… pero no podemos mostrarle éstas cosas…

– Erika. Tú trabajaste varios años en una universidad. ¿Crees que puedas localizar a alguien que nos ayude, de manera discreta?

– Mmmmmm… no estoy segura. Pero lo intentaré.

– Hazle copias…Y llévatelas –ordenó Samuel.

– Si…. profesor Rogers… un latín muy antiguo… del más puro que yo haya encontrado…. Entiendo… bien… ok le agradezco su consejo. NO puedo enviarle copias, lamentablemente. Es un asunto muy delicado, algo secreto, por ahora…Comuníquese conmigo si sabe de alguien que sea capaz de ayudarme. Gracias.

"Maldita sea…" pensó.

– ¿Problemas?

Erika se dio la vuelta y miró a Crowley.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- indagó ella con fastidio.

– Vengo a ver por que motivo aún no tengo ni una pista de lo que estoy buscando….

Ella no respondió. Él miró atentamente las copias del texto.

– Estás traduciendo mal… clausulae no es cláusula, es lugar cerrado… adductum conducir o conducido, no inducido… clavis no es clave… es llave, al menos en este contexto… y creatio… elección, no creación… es desastroso. –se quejó airadamente.

– ¿Sabes latín?

– Claro que sé latín…. ¿por quién me tomas?

– Quise decir… este latín… yo también sé latín… un latín básico…pero esto… la semántica… la gramática es totalmente extraña para mi. Es demasiado antigua…

– Ah…. ¿Pero qué aprendéis en las escuelas?

– ¿Podrías….? No se….

– ¿Ayudarte? –preguntó sorprendido –…¿Qué quieres…? ¿Ayuda en la búsqueda? No soy Google search ¿Crees que no tengo nada que hacer?

– Al menos… podrías…. ¿enseñarme? Aunque sea lo básico. –le rogó.

El demonio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

– De acuerdo…. –protestó –lo haré….No puedo resistirme a ese gesto de cachorrita extraviada….

Ella sonrió agradecida.

Estaba completamente admirada…. Había conocido demonios listos… muy listos… pero cultos…. ¡JAMÁS! Aunque Crowley no era muy pedagógico en sus métodos de enseñanza; estaba aprendiendo. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

– Aparentemente no dice gran cosa. No más de lo que ya sabemos. Solo hay un par de cosas: que aparentemente el Alpha solo saldrá a la luz ante una inminente extinción de la raza… lo que sería virtualmente imposible. Lo otro es que parece haber una conexión o relación, una vinculación, algo instintivo que podría resultar en lo único que nos conduciría a encontrarles… algo así como que si papi sabe que sus bebés están en problemas… vendrá por ellos.

Samuel escuchaba atentamente a Erika. Hablaban a solas. Sus descubrimientos eran demasiado escabrosos para comentarlos frente al resto.

– Bien… nos vamos acercando. –dijo Campbell.

– Samuel, discúlpame la intromisión y la impertinencia, pero…no me gusta el giro que esto está tomando… nos estamos metiendo con cosas que es muy probable que no podamos controlar.

– Si… admito que es macabro…

–Todo esto me asusta….


	6. Chapter 6 La tesis del ángel cruel

**La tesis del ángel cruel:**

La carretera pasaba ante los ojos de Erika mientras conducía por ella. Se sentía relajada, momentáneamente sin presiones. La habían enviado por suministros. Por suerte. Se había estado sintiendo incómoda. Los Campbell parecían un club privado más que otra cosa, y se sentía ajena a ellos. Hasta se sentía lejana a Sam. Porque no le había conocido mucho, pero si lo suficiente para notar lo maravilloso que era.

Como aquella vez en que habían rescatado a Dean de Zachariah. Lo buscaron juntos durante días y días. Llegaron a la ciudad y todos los hoteles estaban repletos debido a una maldita convención de no recordaba qué… el hecho fue que solo consiguieron un cuarto para ambos, con una sola cama. Le había tomado horas de discusión convencer a Sam para que la compartieran. El chico se había comportado como un auténtico beato.

Pero hace poco tiempo hubo un incidente que llamó la atención de la muchacha: ¡Sam le había ganado al póker! Eso no había ocurrido nunca… jamás el tierno Sammy le había superado ni siquiera un mano… y la última vez que jugaron le quitó todo su dinero.

Sentía que no lo reconocía. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez Sam no era como ella pensaba… quizá nunca lo había sido…

La única con la que tenía cierta conexión era con Gwen. Le caía bien. Pero con el resto de la familia no tenía buena vibra.

Detuvo un instante sus pensamientos. Puso la mente en blanco. Desde la llegada de los ángeles se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas sin pensar…

Revolvió la guantera y extrajo un reproductor mp3. Cambió el que estaba escuchando por el nuevo. Su cara expresaba la felicidad de una niña que hace una travesura. Puso play y la música empezó a sonar a todo volumen:

"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku kara  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara"

"Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei o wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima o  
Yume, risou ni Kabru"

Pasó un rato largo. Ella canturreó la nueva canción como siempre solía hacer, solo que ésta vez se esforzó en desentonar desastrosamente:

-"Ahora mismo quisiera verte  
me hace llorar esa luz de luna  
la luz de luna no me deja hablarte  
quiero saber que debo hacer"

-"Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón  
luz de luna guía mi amor…"

-Oh… ¡Por favor!- dijo Crowley apareciendo en el asiento del acompañante

Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Ah… finalmente hiciste tu aparición. Sabía que eras tú…

- Ya no soporto tu espantosa música de animé…Has cantado La tesis del cruel ángel al menos 6 veces…- protestó.

-¡Eso sacas por estar espiándome…! ¿O crees que no sabía que tú estabas ahí?

-Sabía que eras una empollona… pero… ¿No estás algo crecidita para Death Nothe?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me excita L…- dijo ella insinuante.

-¡Oh….! ¡Grandioso! ¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Ahora no podré sacar esa horrible imagen de mi mente…! –protestó.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¡No! solo esperaba más de ti…antes te iban los arcángeles…pero ahora te gusta un mocoso que se chupa el dedo en posición fetal. Me decepcionas, es todo.

-… ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia? La cual por cierto lleva ahí al menos lo últimos 5 kilómetros…

-Si. Desde que pusiste esa intolerable música japonesa…. Tienes trabajo. Ha habido varias profanaciones de tumbas a varios pueblos de aquí…a los cuerpos les faltaban partes, en especial las vísceras…

-Ghouls…-interrumpió ella.

-Seguramente, quiero que os encarguéis de ellos….

-Ok… si son un problema para ti… considérales muertos…-declaró sonriendo.

-No quiero que los mates…Listilla…Los quiero vivos…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué quieres algo así….?

-Solo hazlo….-ordenó en tono amenazante. – Quiero ver si es capaz de decirme donde está el Alpha…

-Soy una cazadora… Crowley…mato maléficos. No sé atraparlos vivos…

-Aprende. ¡Anda…! Tu puedes…. Yo lo se. Y de paso pondremos a prueba a Los Ingalls… quiero ver de qué están hechos. Y si puedo confiar en ellos.

-¡Cómo si no lo supieras….! ¿O me vas a negar que tienes un hombre dentro? Ese tipo Christian es uno de los tuyos…

-No puedo engañarte, aún conservas el toque….-dijo sonriendo con satisfacción- Es un alivio saber que te has dado cuenta… porque significa que podré saber cuando alguien esté traicionándome… Aunque me preocupa que te tardaras tanto en hacérmelo saber.

-Supuse que era tu empleado. ¿De quién más?

-Bien… te daré la derecha esta vez. Pero hazme un favor. No le hagas saber que estás al tanto. Quiero ver como se comporta. Y la próxima vez que percibas un demonio cerca, quiero que me lo notifiques en cuanto puedas. ¿Está claro? No quiero correr riesgos.

-De acuerdo… tú eres el jefe…

-Me encanta oírte decir eso.

* * *

Cuatro días de investigación y averiguaciones. Seguimientos, allanamientos, profanaciones. Y un macabro interrogatorio en el que Sam casi llega al punto de torturar a un estudiante del instituto local… a Winchester se le estaban soltando las poleas… ¿Cómo podía comportarse así?

Entraron al motel. Sam había dicho que no tenía problema en volver a compartir cuarto con ella. Ella aceptó, porque así sería más fácil trabajar. En cuartos separados hubieran tenido que ir de un lado al otro y permanecer despiertos hasta altas horas, en cambio, una sola habitación proporcionaba la suficiente cercanía para trabajar sin pausa e ir a dormir cuando fuera necesario.

-Bien- dijo Sam- creo que esa granja abandonada cerca del cementerio es el centro de todo. Será mejor entrar mañana y confirmarlo.

-Si. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo vamos a atraparlo vivo?

-No creo que sea difícil, son fuertes, pero podremos con ellos. Solo debemos ser cautelosos. Lo mejor será usar tranquilizantes… y plantar un par de trampas, por si acaso…Esperaremos a que salgan a comer y entraremos.

-Quizá sea mejor esperarles dentro…luego de plantar las traaaammm…paaasss...- bostezaba agotada.

-Vete a dormir. Yo me quedaré un rato más… terminaré de ajustar las armas.

-Gracias Sam- le dijo acariciando su hombro- despiértame si me necesitas, o mañana para desayunar si me quedo dormida….

-Lo haré, descuida. Duerme tranquila…

Dormía algo inquieta. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba que Samuel le haya enviado sola con su nieto. Hubiese preferido que alguien más les acompañase. Pero se había negado, diciendo que probablemente se tratase de un ghoul solitario y que no merecía enviar más de dos cazadores. De hecho, a duras penas ameritaba dos…Pero insistía en que ella fuera con Sam. Gwen le había comentado que era porque Samuel consideraba a su nieto el mejor del grupo y le daba la sensación de que así estaría más protegida. Ese viejo aún no la había visto en acción. Ella no era una damisela en peligro, y él ya lo vería.

No sabía si dormía o no… estaba en la cama en ese extraño momento en que despiertas sin tener conciencia de en qué momento te has dormido, no estás seguro si aún sigues soñando o ya has empezado a despertar…

Percibió a alguien, junto a ella. Grande cálido, con un sutil aroma a limpio. Una sensación… grata aunque inesperada. Unas manos recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo… un mal recuerdo, el de Paul, le asaltó de pronto. Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, armada con el cuchillo que guardaba bajo la almohada, amenazando a la figura que en la oscuridad se dibujaba a su lado.

-¡Espera, espera!- reconoció la voz de Sam- ¿Qué haces…?

Él encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. Ella lo contempló incrédula.

-¿Sam…?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa…?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí… ¿Qué puñetas creías que hacías?

-Yo… pensé que… tú querías… acostarte… conmigo.- dijo como si de la cosa más aparente del mundo se tratase…

-¿Por qué pensaste algo así…?- preguntó ella casi aterrada.

-¡Pediste un cuarto para los dos! ¡Me pareció evidente…!

-Sam….Lo charlamos en el camino… Lo hice por comodidad…para no entorpecer el trabajo de investigación- todavía sostenía el cuchillo en el cuello del gigante. -No es la primera vez que lo hacemos… ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? - empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Nada… es que…se me hizo extraño… es todo. Perdona…pensé que era una excusa…

Ella bajó su arma, todavía con desconfianza, pero cargada aún de incredulidad. ¿Estaba soñando o era real? ¿Estaba Sam metido en la cama manoseándola realmente?

-Pero…- continuó Winchestrer acariciándole la mejilla y el cuello - es que eres tan…atractiva….siempre lo he notado - usaba un tono seductor que ella nunca había imaginado escuchar de sus labios.

-¡QUITA TU SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI CUERPO! No vuelvas a tocarme. - había terminado de perder la calma.

Volvió a levantar el cuchillo hacia él. Salió de la cama sin perderle de vista. Tomó su ropa y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Dormiré en el coche!- afirmó retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-No tienes que hacer eso… está bien… ya entendí. Dormiré del otro lado… ¿ves? O en el piso, si prefieres.- dijo Sam, moviéndose conforme hablaba.

-No Sam… no quiero estar un segundo más aquí contigo…

Y salió sin importarle siquiera que estuviera en ropa interior y afuera casi helara. Se metió al coche, se vistió como pudo y se quedó ahí. Acurrucada. Y atemorizada. Sam había pasado el límite de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar. No podía pedir otra habitación, porque sería muy sospechoso. Ya se habían registrado juntos. Y marcharse…. No era lo más prudente en este momento. Después de resolver el caso le diría a Campbell que no deseaba trabajar más con Sam…

* * *

El hombre entró a la destartalada casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Fue en ese momento que se llevó por delante el alambre de la trampa, que se activó, sibilante, levantándolo por el aire y dejándolo envuelto en una gruesa lona.

Sam y Erika salieron del escondite. Equipados con sus armas y sus linternas, se acercaron a la figura que se retorcía gritando enfurecida. Pero al intentar bajarle, la cuerda se cortó y el ghoul escapó. Los empujó a ambos que perdieron sus linternas. Sam disparó su pistola varias veces en la penumbra, algunos disparos dieron contra el cuerpo del ser que se volvió y lo atacó sin siquiera sentir las tres heridas que el cazador le provocó. Se arrojó sobre él intentando morderle. Forcejearon brutalmente.

Erika levantó la escopeta, apuntando. Pero la bajó nuevamente. Estaba obscuro, la única iluminación que recibía en ese momento provenía de los rayos de la luna llena que se colaban por las ventanas. Temía disparar a Sam por accidente. Arrojó la escopeta, desenfundó su cuchillo de combate y se abalanzó sobre el necrófago intentando apuñalarlo, subiéndose a su espalda y tomándolo del cuello. Pero éste se la quitó de encima si dificultad, despidiéndola por el aire. Se golpeó brutalmente contra un armario perdiendo su arma. Se incorporó y observó a Sam trenzarse en lucha nuevamente. En la confusión y la penumbra el gigante no logró encontrar su pistola.

Observó a su alrededor. La desesperación se apoderó de ella. ¡Tantos errores en tan poco tiempo! De pronto lo vio: un grueso trozo de madera procedente del viejo armario que su cuerpo destrozó al caer. Lo tomó y golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza. Éste quedó momentáneamente aturdido. El trozo de madera se había partido de tal forma que uno de sus extremos se había convertido en una filosa y peligrosa estaca. Atravesó al ghoul con ella, que apenas se inmutó ante el ataque. Se quitó la improvisada arma de su vientre y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

De pronto, un estruendo: un disparo. Y luego otros dos. Erika sintió un ardor en el brazo en el mismo momento que oyó el primero, y los siguientes dos forzaron al monstruo a salir violentamente despedido de la posición que había tomado momentos antes. Volvió a oír: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco estruendos. Disparos. Disparos provenientes de la Beretta de Sam.

De pronto: click, click. El arma se había vaciado….

El ghoul finalmente cayó al piso retorciéndose y sangrando. El gigante se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños, de una manera salvaje y brutal. La sangre saltaba proveniente de su rostro hacia todas direcciones. Sam parecía endemoniado. Continuó con su irracional y violento ataque hasta que el monstruo quedó tambaleante y desorientado.

Erika se obligó a salir de su estupor y buscar entre los restos de muebles el rifle cargado con el poderoso tranquilizante.

– A un lado, Sam. –ordenó.

El cazador se hizo a un lado y ella disparó hasta que al tercer tiro su oponente cayó al suelo.

Le pusieron una capucha y lo apresaron con gruesas cadenas. Llamaron a Samuel y se sentaron a esperar.

* * *

– ¿Te diste cuenta de que me disparaste?- le reprochó ella mientras él le suturaba.

– Lo siento. Pero si no hubiese disparado, habría huido…. Después de destrozarte, muy probablemente –agregó al comprobar la mirada de reproche que ella le estaba poniendo.

Ella no respondió. Estaba demasiado enojada.

* * *

Estaba agradecida por haber seguido su instinto y haberse llevado su propio coche. No estaba de humor para aguantar un viaje tan largo en compañía de Sam, ni de ninguno de los Campbell…

Por suerte había sido solo un ghoul. Samuel estaba en lo cierto una vez más… ¡Cielos! ¡No había nada que ese hombre no supiera! Había tanto que aprender de él, sin duda. Se lamentaba por la decisión que estaba punto de tomar. Le iba a traer graves problemas. En especial con Crowley. No se lo tomaría bien…

Llegaron al "cuartel general". Bajaron las cosas y Samuel se dispuso a llevarse al monstruo… como lo venía haciendo desde el principio. Erika lo interceptó.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo seriamente.

-Hablaremos a mi regreso.

-Es importante.

-Esto lo es más. Cuando vuelva hablaremos.

-No. Quiero hablar ahora.

-Hija. No tengo tiempo. Me llevaré al ghoul y hablaremos cuando vuelva.

-No. O hablamos ahora, o me llevas contigo.

-No puedes venir.

-Y tú no me seguirás ocultando lo que pasa. Quiero ir.

-Me meterás en problemas.- le reprendió Samuel.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…. Y con el jefe…- le confesó con tono serio, y en clave por si alguien le escuchaba por azar.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tengo órdenes de que nadie sepa a dónde van éstos seres… y eso te incluye a ti. Si quieres hablar con él, llámale.

-Iré… me haré responsable por mis actos…pero tenemos que hablar los tres. Solos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te lo diré si no me llevas contigo.

-Joder… hija… pero qué testaruda eres…-protestó- Bien… súbete. Pero no lo comentes con nadie…

-Descuida, no lo haré.

Bajaron de la camioneta. Christian fue el único que los acompañó. Ella no se sorprendió por eso. Tres hombres los recibieron. Más demonios… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Crowley en ese lugar…?

Ingresaron al edificio. Estaba lleno de jaulas reforzadas con todo tipo de mecanismos.

-¿Dónde está Crowley?- preguntó ella.

-Él no está aquí…rara vez viene- respondió Samuel. –Sus hombres vienen a buscar a los monstruos…no me dejaste explicártelo….

-¿Y… para qué los quiere…?

-Creo que deberías preguntárselo a él…

Ella lo apuñaló con la mirada…

-No puedo decírtelo… no sé por qué te lo está ocultando… es evidente que él confía en ti… Ha de tener una muy buena razón para no contar con tu total apoyo en esto. Para ser sincero… eres un gran elemento. Nunca he visto a alguien como tú en este negocio. Eres incomparable… a pesar de la poca experiencia que tienes.

-Bien… si la montaña no va a Mahoma…. Llamemos a Crowley…

– Hazlo en otro sitio. Se enfadará cuando te vea aquí. A veces pienso que le provocas intencionalmente….

Ella no respondió. Incineró los ingredientes. Crowley apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Llamabas?... ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que hablar- respondió ella.

-¿Y por qué has pensado que debemos hacerlo aquí?

-Quiero saber lo que está pasando….-exigió.

-¿No te dejé claro que ella no debía saber nada?-le reprochó a Samuel.

-Si… pero no he podido con ella… es muy testaruda. Y presiento que si no le traía yo mismo, encontraría el sitio tarde o temprano. Y mejor que venga acompañada, y no sola. Podría ponerse en peligro…

Crowley guardó silencio unos segundos. Samuel tenía razón. Ella lo descubriría de una forma u otra.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí con esos seres?

-Interrogarles…

Ella lo miró fijamente. Tenía esa mirada…la que ponía cuando estaba insatisfecha. Crowley suspiró fastidiado.

-Buscamos a sus papis…ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Papis?

-A los alphas…- aclaró Samuel…

-Pero… eso… ¿Existe?

-¡Claro que si…estúpida...!- se quejó el rey del infierno. –Llevas semanas leyendo sobre ello…

-Leo muchas cosas. Algunas resultan no ser ciertas… ¿Y qué quieres con ellos?

-Quiero que me digan un secreto… algo que necesito saber...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me digan donde está la entrada del purgatorio….

-¿Purgatorio…? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él…?

-Agrandar el infierno… abriré sucursales….

-¿Cómo?

-Es suficiente… preguntadora serial… soy un hombre ocupado…

-¡Espera…! No te vayas… Por favor… -le rogó.

Crowley hizo una mueca de interés.

-Tengo que discutir algo contigo, y con Samuel, muy seriamente. Os afecta a ambos…

-Continúa…

-Quiero trabajar por mi cuenta…

-No.-sentenció el demonio- os necesito unidos.

-Además que sería una pena.-agregó Samuel- Hija: tienes muchísimo potencial… Quédate conmigo y serás la mejor en poco tiempo.

-Es que… no se trata de eso… Samuel… yo no quiero trabajar más con Sam…

-¿Cómo dices?-interrogó Crowley.

-Que ya no quiero trabajar con él… no se que le pasa… pero está diferente. Y me da miedo… y eso que he estado al lado de Lucifer…pero Sam… es escalofriante…

-Samuel… déjanos- ordenó Crowley.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado?-indagó el demonio cuando ambos estuvieron solos- Tú no eres así. Debe ser algo muy grave.

-Lo es…

Se hizo un silencio.

-Sam…disparó sin importarle que yo estuviera entre él y su blanco… y… trató de abusar de mí…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo dices?- indagó el demonio con gesto terriblemente serio.

-La otra noche compartimos cuarto… y me fui a dormir- su voz se quebró- y me desperté en mitad de la noche con Sam a mi lado…metido en mi cama…tocándome…. Se justificó diciendo que interpretó que eso era lo que yo quería…-comenzó a llorar abiertamente- pero me asusté mucho. Además, el Sam que yo conocí no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante.

-Bien… Creo que debo permitirte esto. De cualquier forma quiero que sigas en contacto con los Campbell. Te pueden enseñar mucho.

Ella asintió tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo vuelven Christopher y el otro flacucho amigo tuyo?

-En un par de semanas, supongo.

-Bien… fíjate si pueden darte una mano. Aunque lo dudo. Pero inténtalo… ya sabes… el cuentito de vuestra vieja amistad… apela a su buen corazón…sus sentimientos… bla bla bla…

Erika finalmente recuperó la compostura.

-Crowley… no me creo lo del purgatorio… ¿Qué es lo que haces realmente aquí? Estoy segura que tiene que ver con Castiel…

-Obedece a Crowley- la voz de Castiel ordenó a sus espaldas, como mágicamente invocado por la sola mención de su nombre.

-Castiel… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Que trabajaseis juntos para sacar a Sam del pozo… hasta puedo entenderlo… pero que me digas que le obedezca…

Erika estaba desconcertada. Castiel la miraba con esos ojos enormes que ahora estaban llenos de angustia y temor, como nunca antes los había visto.

-Cass…-le dijo con dulzura, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo.-le suplicó- Puedes confiar en mí… Tú lo sabes.

Crowley hizo un gesto de fastidio. El ángel bajó la vista. Ella se le acercó, acarició sus mejillas con las manos y sostuvo su rostro entre ellas.

-Cass…

-No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Raphael. Necesito poder…. Y Crowley se ofreció a ayudarme a obtenerlo. Tenemos un acuerdo.

Ella miró al demonio con furia en sus ojos.

-No se te ocurra joder a Castiel. O te las verás conmigo. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo, querida. Confía en mí… es lo mejor para todos. A mi tampoco me interesa que el tío Raphie esté al mando. El dulce Cass es lo más conveniente para mí, y para todos.

-¿Qué estáis planeando…?

-No te interesa saberlo.- aseguró Crowley- pero tranquila… que la repartición de poder será equitativa…

-¿Repartición de…poder…? ¿Equitativa?-dijo al borde de un ataque de ira- ¿le darás poder a este hijo de puta, Castiel?

-Me siento ofendido- se quejó el demonio.

-Me vale….-respondió al de negro sin apartar la vista del ángel –Cass, no puedes confiar el él.

-Yo o Raphael…- dijo Crowley con sarcasmo- ¿Cuál de los dos será el menor de los males? Piensa en eso.

-No me queda más opción. O confío en Crowley, o todos moriremos en manos de Raphael. Tampoco me siento cómodo con todo esto, pero no encontré otra salida.

-No la encontraste o él te convenció de que no la había…- dijo señalando al demonio.

-No la hay- afirmó el ángel con extrema seriedad.


	7. Chapter 7 Soledad

_Buenooooooo... este es un capítulo "break". No avanza mucho en la historia, pero ayuda a mostrar la situación anímica de la protagonista. Es decir: es de esos capítulos que ha nadie gustan... :S_

_Lo publico en el marco de gran nerviosismo que estoy sufriendo por el esperado estreno de 8x07. Me estoy comiendo hasta los codooooossss..._

_También he estado avanzando un montón en la historia, quizá motivada por esta temporada 8 que se pone cada vez mejor, pero voy a ir largando de a poquito porque si no van a tener que leer un montón de capítulos juntos. Si puedo publico el siguiente hoy a la noche o mañana... pero no prometo..._

**No se olviden que mañana reabren las votaciones del People Choice. Tengo fe en que Supernatural ha clasificado en todas las categorías. Se dan una vuelta y votan...**

**Soledad:**

-ERES UN MALDITO CABRÓN JODIDO, CROWLEY! ERES UN JO DI DO

-Lo único que te pedí era que trajeras a esas cosas con vida… y tú no eres capaz de hacerlo… ¡ESO TE CONVIERTE EN UNA INCOMPETENTE!

-NO. ESO ME CONVIERTE EN UN SER RACIONAL QUE VALORA SU NATURALEZA HUMANA. ERA ESA COSA O YO. NO ME DEJARÉ MORDER POR UN HOMBRE LOBO SOLO PORQUE TÚ QUIERES UN CHUCHO VIVO SOLO DIOS SABE PARA QUÉ

-Baja la voz o haré que te arrepientas….

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HARÁS? ¿EH? ¡DIME! ¿ES QUE GRITARTE PERJUDICA A TUS INETRESES?

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

-¡SI! ME LARGO PERO PORQUE YO QUIERO…. ¡QUE TE DEN, CROWLEY!

Erika salió dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Crowley furibundo y con la palabra en la boca. Ambas cosas eran imperdonables para él. Tanto que hubiera fallado en la misión como dejarle hablando solo.

-Maldita puta…-dijo para sí mismo- solo me traes dolores de cabeza. Y eso que la cosa recién empieza…

Erika subió a su Mustang y salió a toda velocidad. Condujo sin rumbo escuchando su heavy metal a todo volumen. Vagó durante días, ocultándose de demonios y ángeles… y también de Samuel y compañía, quienes seguramente le estarían buscando por orden de Crowley.

Llevaba varios kilómetros andando sin parar. Se detuvo en un bar cuando notó que ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir al volante. Tomó sus bolsas de vudú, las puso en sus bolsillos y bajó del vehículo.

Entró y se sentó en una mesa. Pidió un whisky, luego otro y otro. No podía aplacar su enojo.

-Demasiado alcohol en tan poco tiempo- le dijo una amable voz masculina- dicen que no es bueno beber solo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa…?- dijo levantando la vista dispuesta a descargar su frustración en forma de insulto compuesto.

Al mirar a su interlocutor quedó paralizada. Es ese segundo en el que ves a alguien que claramente conoces pero no puedes encajar su rostro con un nombre en tu memoria.

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿Poltergeist?... ¿Perro…? ¿¡ÁTICO!?…. ¿John….? -murmuró finalmente.

-Erika… ¿cómo te ha ido?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Sigo con vida…No debería quejarme… ¿Y a ti?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tu compañero?

-De viaje…En el Tíbet… o la India… o China…no estoy segura….- el alcohol empezaba a subírsele, entorpeciéndole el habla.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Seguro. ¿Una birra?

-Claro que si… pero yo invito.

* * *

-Menuda tarea has tenido los últimos años…- afirmaba John riendo- …disculpa. No es mi intención burlarme de ti…

-Está bien… es bueno ponerle humor a todo esto…-aseguró Erika ya con demasiado alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Yo… me acuerdo mucho de ustedes… Y de lo que hicieron por mí…

-Es nuestro trabajo… ¿No ha vuelto ese hijo de puta?

-Por desgracia no…

-¿Por desgracia? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Si… hubiera sido una buena excusa para volver a llamarte…hubiese deseado conocerte un poco más…

-Eso no te conviene… créeme. Aléjate de mí lo más que puedas.

-Bueno. Tal vez lo haga mañana. Pero hoy… me gustaría estar aquí contigo. Siquiera solo por hoy…-sonreía serenamente.

Ella lo miró. Había notado cuando le conoció que era atractivo, pero en ese momento de soledad, con esa música romántica sonando de fondo, le pareció que no estaría nada mal tener un poco de contacto humano, como si fuera una mujer normal.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó precipitadamente. "Maldición" pensó. "Debí dejar que él me invitara…"

-Seguro… no se me había ocurrido. Es que hasta este momento solo he sido capaz de sentarme aquí a contemplarte…

"Vaya… todo un poeta…" pensó ella, poniéndose de pie con algo de torpeza.

Bailaron un par de minutos.

-Y… hay… alguien… especial... en tu vida. Quiero decir… si sales con alguien.- preguntó él con nerviosismo.

-No… realmente…. Hace tanto que no tengo una cita, que estoy empezando a creer que fornicar es una empresa de alquiler de coches…

El rió con ganas.

"La última vez que bailé con alguien… fue con Gabriel…" pensó ella. Cerró los ojos y apretó a John contra su cuerpo, tratando de sacar ese doloroso recuerdo de su mente. Volvió a abrirlos y contempló al joven, que la miraba con ternura.

Él le acarició el rostro y el cabello dulcemente, como si intuyera su tristeza y buscara una forma de consolarla. Ella buscó ese consuelo en sus labios. De nuevo pensó que se había precipitado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella.

-No…. está bien…- le respondió besándola nuevamente.

Salieron del bar. El cuerpo de Erika ya comenzaba a metabolizar el alcohol. Ya se sentía más lúcida.

-No puedes conducir en ese estado- afirmó él contemplando el Mustang –te llevaré. Dime dónde estás parando.

-En ningún lado…

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Tomaremos algo… digo… un café. No creo que sea buena idea que sigas bebiendo alcohol.

-De acuerdo…

Ella le entregó las llaves. Se subió al coche. Sintió calor y se quitó la chaqueta, depositándola en el asiento trasero.

Una vez en casa él le sirvió un café. La perra se acercó y apoyó su hocico en la falda de Erika.

-Hola… preciosa –dijo Erika,acariciándola -¿Cómo has estado?

-Creo que ella también está feliz de tenerte aquí de vuelta…-le confesó él sentándose a su lado en el sofá, muy cerca de ella.

* * *

Sentir el contacto de un cuerpo junto al suyo, de unas manos acariciando su piel… era algo que necesitaba más de lo que se imaginaba.

Se quedó dormida con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no experimentaba, mientras sentía las suaves caricias de John por todo su cuerpo. Él se durmió un rato más tarde.

La luz del sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte. John entreabrió los ojos. Miró a Erika que todavía dormía y volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada cuando creyó ver una sombra con el rabillo del ojo. Volvió a levantar la cabeza para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

¡Nada estaba bien! Pegó un alarido de terror al ver a ese hombre sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Estaba sentado con la silla a la inversa apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. Le sonreía.

-¿Te la has pasado bien?- dijo todavía sonriente.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó ella despertando sobresaltada.- ¡JODER! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACES AHÍ?! –continuó casi al borde de la histeria.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó el joven.

-Es… algo así como mi jefe… -dijo con mal humor.

-¿Algo así…? Soy tu jefe. –dijo Crowley disfrutando el momento. –Y vengo a buscar a mi mejor empleada la que hace una semana está desaparecida… -su tono cambió al del reproche y la ofensa.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Olvidaste tus fastidiosas bolsitas en tu chaqueta, dentro de tu nada discreto Mustang negro con alas de ángel blancas pintadas en la puerta del conductor. ¿En qué pensabas al huir así?

Ella se levantó sin preocuparse por su desnudez. Habló mientras levantaba su ropa del piso.

-Necesitaba alejarme. Me estaba asfixiando. Han sido demasiadas presiones…

John miraba incrédulo desde la cama.

-¿Siempre te paseas desnuda frente a tu jefe?- indagó el joven.

-Si… no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. El que debería estar preocupado eres tú. –le respondió ella.

Crowley le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con picardía. El joven se cubrió con las sábanas.

-No tienes derecho a invadir mi intimidad, Crowley. Pudiste esperar a que saliera de la casa. –le reprochó ella ya con sus bragas y su camiseta puestas.

-¿Intimidad? Eso no puede llamarse intimidad… ¡Oh! Por cierto… ha sido la noche más aburrida de mi vida….-agregó en tono de burla. – y eso que nací en 1661… tienes que conseguirte un hombre de verdad….querida.

John hizo una mueca de incredulidad. Erika apuñaló al demonio con la mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó furiosa.

-El suficiente…

-¿Y los perros? ¿No han ladrado?

-Me deshice de los chuchos antes….

-¡¿Qué les has hecho?!

-Nada… están bien… -se defendió Crowley.

-Más te vale…

-Pero…pero…-John intentaba aclarar sus ideas -¿Quieres decir que nos ha estado viendo toda la noche?

-Tiene esa costumbre de humillarme constantemente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que no lo vi.…?

-No… es… un ser humano…

-¿Y… qué…es…?- preguntó con temor.

-El rey del infierno. Crowley. A tu servicio. –respondió el demonio levantándose de su silla y extendiendo la mano al joven. –Para lo que gustes… ¿necesitas un trato? Tenemos buenas ofertas…

-¡Suficiente Crowley! –interrumpió ella -Nadie quiere vender su alma aquí… este no es territorio para tus negocios. Hablemos afuera.

* * *

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Eh? –le reprochó ella.

-Oye… princesa… Déjame ponerlo así: vengo hasta aquí preocupado por ti… ¿Y cómo me recibes? Con una oleada de insultos…y… comentarios… jactanciosos… acerca de mi orientación sexual…

-Deja de jugar a la víctima. Tú no estás preocupado por mi…

-Oh… si lo estoy… y mucho. No vuelvas a desaparecer… -dijo con seriedad. –Lo admito… se me fue la mano. Ha sido mi error. Estuve muy duro contigo. Te presioné demasiado. Entiendo que no es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo. Que son misiones peligrosas, y que si esa bestia te hubiese mordido… te habría perdido para siempre… y eso, no es bueno para mí. Bueno…. Tal vez… podría encadenarte durante la noche y soltare al otro día… pero sería muy complicado –divagó –Tienes que entender que estoy nervioso. Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Ese demonio la desconcertaba.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas…?

-Naaa… disculpas… no. Estoy admitiendo mis errores. Vuelve. Te daré unos días más si te hace falta. Te daré lo que quieras. Pero no me abandones. Te necesito. Y si eso no te importa, y si ni siquiera te importa tu alma… al menos piensa en Castiel. El morirá si no le ayudas.

-Eso ha sido demasiado sucio… Crowley. No me agradan los golpes bajos…

-¿Quieres venir aquí a diario por un rato de mal sexo con este niño…? Hazlo. Apostaré hombres en el vecindario para asegurarme de que tu noviecito estará bien…Pide lo que quieras… siempre que sea algo lógico… por supuesto. Porque si crees que cancelaré nuestro trato estás equivocada…

-Odio que leas mi mente…-se quejó. –De acuerdo…. Me vestiré y volveré a casa…-dijo con resignación.

* * *

-Lo siento John –se disculpó Erika con pesar mientras terminaba de vestirse –Lamento de verdad el mal momento que Crowley te ha hecho pasar… es probable que estuviera mintiendo. Es un demonio… no puedes confiar en lo que dice.

Aunque ni ella se lo creía. Estaba segura de que el muy perverso hijo de puta la había estado mirando toda la noche. Había bajado la guardia. Había sentido la presencia de Crowley, pero lo desestimó suponiendo que él no podía localizarle. Olvidó que las bolsitas estaban en la chaqueta.

-No puedo entenderlo…. ¿No se supone que matas demonios? ¿Por qué trabajas para uno ahora?

-Cuando tuvimos que combatir contra los ángeles… toda ayuda era bienvenida. Hice unas alianzas muy poco… convenientes. En mi desesperación por conseguir ayuda hice cosas que antes no hubiera hecho. La línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto se volvió demasiado débil. Para cuando lo noté… ya la había cruzado. Tengo una deuda muy grande con ese demonio. Y si no la pago… perderé demasiado.

Se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Ha sido grandioso encontrarte. La he pasado genial. Aún puedes llamarme… si esta situación no te provoca el deseo de no verme nunca más…

-Bueno… admito que estoy algo incómodo… pero yo también me la pasé genial.

-No puedo ser tu novia… ni darte una vida normal…. como imaginarás… –confesó –pero podemos pasarnos un rato agradable juntos… cuando quieras.

-Vale… me lo pensaré.

La acompañó hasta la puerta. Crowley la estaba esperando.

-¿Lista para volver con papi? –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.


	8. Chapter 8 Burocracia

Agradezco los lindos comentarios que he tenido esta semana. Me pone muy feliz que estén disfrutando de mis historias. :D

**Burocracia: **

El constante ir y venir de los pasajeros en la enorme terminal le causaba somnolencia. El cuchicheo. El sonido del equipaje arrastrándose de aquí para allá. El caos total en medio del orden absoluto. La sensación de ser observada por las cámaras de seguridad que todo lo veían contrastaba con el desorden y la indiferencia de las enormes multitudes que frecuentaban el aeropuerto.

De pronto la voz en el altoparlante hizo el anuncio en medio de otros tantos:

Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo 125 de United Airlines procedente de Nueva Delhi. Los pasajeros arriban por la puerta 6.

–Al fin…- suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

Buscó con la mirada. Nada… hasta que de pronto una voz se alzó sobre el aturdidor murmullo de la muchedumbre:

– ¡Erika! –gritó Chris levantando la mano. Garth caminaba a su lado.

– ¡Chicos! –exclamó yendo a su encuentro. -¿Cómo la habéis pasado? –preguntó regalándoles sendos abrazos y besos.

–Pues… no tan mal como esperábamos. –respondió el moreno. –Hicimos un par de descubrimientos…conseguimos interesante e invaluable bibliografía, algunos amuletos… Y Garth aprendió sexo tántrico…

–Oh… Eso es algo que tienes que mostrarme… -bromeó ella.

–Cuando quieras… preciosa… -bromeó el más joven con picardía.

–Vamos. Dejaremos al pequeño en el camino e iremos a casa. Me cuentas todo tomando unos tragos.

–No. –la detuvo Chris –hay algo que debo hacer primero. Tú… ocúpate de Garth… nos encontraremos después.

–Cómo quieras….

* * *

Así que… eludir un contrato con un demonio… es básicamente imposible… –afirmó Chris ya en casa con la cerveza en la mano. -Salvo… que el propio demonio lo cancele.

– ¿Te refieres a alguna especie de treta…? ¿Cómo en las fábulas antiguas…? ¿En las que los hombres hacen apuestas con el diablo…?

–Más o menos. O quizá encontrar una grieta en alguna cláusula que pueda provocar la cancelación total. Pero recuerda que ellos son muy listos… sería más fácil pensar en que fuera una devolución de favores. O tal vez un chantaje… y tomando en cuenta que tu contrato ha sido firmado con el demonio más poderoso de todos… pues… nos ahorra un paso.

–Porque solo el jefe puede anularlo… -concluyó ella pensativa.

–A propósito de tretas… en el camino nos cruzamos con Kali… -dijo Chris. –Te envía saludos.

–Ah… ¡que bien! No se si sea bueno o malo… -dijo ella.

–Para el caso ambas cosas. Nos comentó algo… y me ha dejado preocupado.

Ella se puso seria.

–Al parecer antes de irse, ella y Atenea se dieron una vuelta por los alrededores del monasterio aquel día. Encontraron varias cosas inquietantes.

– ¿Qué? –su preocupación aumentaba.

–Símbolos que no debieron estar ahí… con muchas referencias cabalísticas. Eso me llevó a investigarlo un poco más… Por eso te dije que había un asunto pendiente. Lo investigué y encontré varias pistas que confirman sus sospechas… Las coordenadas del sitio, la cantidad de muertos, la fecha en que ocurrió, hasta la hora del día… los mismos números se repiten una y otra vez… Y sumado a la espada de Salomón…

– ¿Qué números…?

–1, 2, 11, -Chris parecía divagar – 12, 22 ,13….La hora en que Belial murió….Erika… Dime una cosa: Aquél día…. ¿Tocaste a Crowley con la sangre de Belial?

–Bueno… muy probablemente si… había sangre por todos lados… los perros del infierno lo destrozaron…

– ¿Tú mataste a Belial? ¿O lo hicieron los perros?

–No. He sido yo…

– ¡Maldición! –se quejó él, dibujando una trampa de demonios en el suelo –dime que no lo hiciste después de que él te lo pidiera…

–De hecho… –Dijo pensativa –si… ahora que recuerdo, creo que dijo algo como te cedo el honor o hazme el favor… no se la frase exacta… ¿Qué ocurre Chris…? Me asustas.

–Llama a Crowley –ordenó.

– ¿Es que pretendes encerrarle ahí? ¡Y cuándo le soltemos nos rajará las entrañas… eso si tiene un buen día…!

– ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

* * *

– ¡Oh! ¡Chris! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Veo que has regresado, sano y salvo. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que le avión cayera al océano… –dijo Crowley ni bien aparecer -¿Y a qué debo el honor…? –preguntó contemplando despreocupadamente la trampa sobre la que estaba parado.

Erika manifestó su nerviosismo mordiéndose las uñas y bajando la vista.

–Es solo una charla amistosa. –Chris sonrió serenamente.

– ¿Qué ocurre, princesa? Estás muy nerviosa… -señaló el demonio.

–No lo se… -fue su respuesta.

–Te he llamado porque pienso que deberíamos conocernos mejor… -comentó Chris.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

–Si es lo que te va… pero te confieso que no eres mi tipo…no albergues falsas ilusiones…

–Pensaba eso… -interrumpió –ya que tú pareces tenerle tanto apego a mi amiga… tal vez debes haberle dicho ya toda la verdad….

– ¿De qué hablas Chris…? –preguntó ella intrigada.

– ¿No te ha contado el enano fascista cómo es que ahora es el rey del infierno….? –preguntó mirando a Erika.

Erika clavó su mirada inquisitiva en los grisáceos ojos del demonio.

–Estoy perplejo –declaró Crowley con seriedad –en verdad pensé que mi estatura era promedio.

–Un día… era un simple demonio de cruces de caminos…. Poderoso, sí… pero solo era eso. Y al día siguiente…. ¡es el rey del infierno….! Eso es porque aquél combate en ese monasterio, no fue eso… no.-contó Chris –Fue un ritual… un ritual mediante el cual este hijo de puta, o bien…el mago, te usó a ti…, la sacerdotisa, para ejecutar el sacrificio de su enemigo y hacerse así con el poder suficiente para ostentar el cargo de… rey… Apuesto a que esos símbolos estaban dibujados con tu propia sangre.

–Vaya…- dijo con sarcasmo el demonio –me descubriste…. Verás, princesa:-dijo señalando a Erika -con Lilith muerta y papi en la jaula… Belial y yo nos disputábamos el mando del infierno. Y créeme: no querías que él se quedara con el puesto…

– ¿Me usaste? –dijo ella horrorizada –Todas las personas que perdieron la vida ahí… nos usaste a todos… ¿Pero de qué me sorprendo…? soy una estúpida…-escondió el rostro entre las manos. Se sentía avergonzada.

–Oh… ¿ves lo que has hecho? –acusó Crowley con sarcasmo –la has hecho llorar… ella es muy sensible… deberías saberlo. Descuiden, que ha sido por el bien de todos. Era lo mejor.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó ella.

–Tú me engañaste primero… -reprochó fríamente el de negro. –No confiaste en mí… desde el principio. No me diste otra opción…

– ¿Qué otra cosa has tergiversado? –indagó Chris al borde de la furia.

–Nada. Verán. Belial efectivamente iba tras Miguel. Ellos tenían… ¿cómo decir? Cuentas pendientes…Y si eso sucedía, otros ángeles se sumarían al combate. Y si eso pasaba… esa lucha se perpetuaría….sin mencionar que si él moría… la línea de sucesión del mando recaía en alguien más. El ritual me permitió tomar el control… reglas son reglas.

Crowley empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella se dio cuenta, y se inquietó aún más.

–Quiero una copia del contrato. –exigió Chris.

– ¿Cómo has dicho… gorilón? No puedo darte una copia del contrato, porque es entre mi cliente y yo… solo puedo dárselo a ella…

Ambos miraron fijamente a Erika, esperando una reacción de su parte.

–No te lo tomes a mal… Crowley. Pero me gustaría revisarlo. Si no… es… un problema…. –dijo ella tímidamente.

–Como gustes… dijo tranquilamente chasqueando sus dedos. –Ahí lo tienes.

El enorme contrato, con sus casi 500 páginas apareció sobre la mesa.

–Joder…. Si que es…grande. En verdad dudo que lo hayas leído… -le reprochó Chris.

–Nadie lo lee… -afirmó Crowley. –Y bien…. Si no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por vosotros… les pediría que me dejarais marchar.

Ella abrió la trampa.

– ¿Qué haces? –le reprochó su amigo.

–Ya tienes lo que querías…

–Gracias princesa… -dijo el demonio disfrutando de su posición dominante sobre aquella situación. –Si pensabas en atravesarme con la daga de Salomón frente a tu amiguita… -dijo apuntando a Chris con su dedo –te recomiendo que leas el artículo 289…. Te encantará. ¡Ah! Por cierto… no encontraréis fisuras, yo mismo lo redacté. Me quedaría a seguir disfrutando de esta maravillosa y cálida reunión, pero por desgracia soy un hombre ocupado. Hasta lueguito.

* * *

–Joder… -de quejó Garth. –llevamos la noche entera leyendo….

–Si… esto es inútil. –protestó Erika. –Y todos los artículos parecen ser iguales entre si…

–Salvo el 289 –reprochó Chris -¿En qué estabas pensando?

–En que se terminaba el mundo…. Y si no lo hacía, era muy probable que yo no saliera de ahí con vida. Creí que moriría ahí. No pensé que tendría oportunidad de utilizar esa cláusula. Y tampoco pensé que el supiera que yo tenía la espada de Gabriel….

– ¡Claro que lo sabía…! ¡Todos lo sabían….! ¡Era vox populi….! ¿En verdad fuiste tan tonta para pensar que él cedía terreno porque le simpatizabas? –dijo Chris, con un marcado gesto de decepción.

–No… pensé que cedía porque estaba tan desesperado como yo…. –se justificó ella con culpa en su mirada.

Es que dentro de sí misma sabía que los dichos de su amigo estaban cargados de una verdad dolorosa. No se había dejado timar por ese demonio ingenuamente. Parte de ella se sentía atraída por él.

Garth finalizó de leer una de las páginas y la cambió por otra. Fue en ese preciso instante en que comenzó a sufrir un repentino y efusivo ataque de risa. Chris y Erika se miraron desconcertados.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? –indagó ella.

–Es que…. Jejejejejeje…. –intentaba hablar entre carcajadas. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas mientras trataba de detener la risa que parecía estar apoderándose de él.

–Es… es que… jeje… que…el artículo 500…. Jejeje

– ¿Qué tiene….?

–Que suena como si te hubieras casado con Crowley…. Jejejej

– ¡Déjame ver eso…! –dijo Chris arrebatándole la hoja, y leyéndola atentamente. -¿¡TE CASASTE CON CROWLEY?! –le gritó finalmente.

– ¡NOOO!...-se defendió –Bueno…eso creo…. –dijo avergonzada. –Déjame ver eso…

–"…los contratantes, quienes han manifestado previamente su total acuerdo para celebrar su unión de conformidad con el presente contrato deberán guardarse respeto y fidelidad mutua. –leía con incredulidad –En igual caso sucederá con sus intereses en común los que deberán ser resguardados por ambas partes…." Un segundo…. Lo que importa aquí no es si esto es un contrato matrimonial… sino que ventaja podemos encontrar en él… porque según esto…. Yo debo hacer cosas por Crowley, pero él debe hacerlas por mí también…. –reflexionó.

– ¿Por qué pondría una cláusula tan extraña y desfavorable para él? –preguntó Chris.

–Máximo porque no se ha esforzado en cumplirla… vive faltándome el respeto…. Pero también me deja pasar mucho de lo que no hago bien…Quizá debería enfrentarlo, y pedirle explicaciones. –reflexionó.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor. Tamborileó con impaciencia los dedos sobre la mesa del pequeño pero bullicioso bar. Miró al techo con gesto de fastidio. Un minuto más y se iría de esa pocilga.

Se puso de pie decidido a marcharse. Entonces la vio entrar con celeridad y gesto alegre. Sonreía a todo el que se le cruzaba. Se acercó a la mesa y lo miró fijamente, desafiándolo.

–Hola Crowley. –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Ibas a alguna parte…? Oh…. ¿No me digas que no pensabas esperarme….?

–Vaya… pero si es mi princesa que se ha dignado a venir finalmente. Pensé que me habías plantado.

–Sé cuanto te desagrada esperar…. ¡MESERA! –gritó levantando la mano –UNA RONDA PARA TODOS…. MI ATARCTIVO Y ENCANTADOR ESPOSO INVITA…. –continuó mirando al demonio, desafiante

– ¡Enhorabuena! –exclamó la empleada, acompañando los gestos de aprobación de a clientela. –Ya mismo me ocuparé de su pedido.

– Celebramos nuestros primeros 6 meses de casados… ¿Verdad cariño? –agregó besando acarameladamente su mejilla mientras le abrazaba. – ¿Por qué… eso es lo que dice este papel…? Que tú y yo… estamos casados. –ahora murmuraba en su oído exhibiendo disimuladamente la hoja del contrato.

Él examinaba la situación con gesto serio e inquisitivo, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Debo confesar que me has sorprendido. Esperaba una serie de nada ingeniosos insultos, los que seguramente incluían amenazas respecto al uso de antiguas herramientas de hierro en mis partes bajas, acompañados por indiscriminados golpes dirigidos hacia mi traje de carne. Pero veo que lo tomas con madurez y tratas de humillarme psicológicamente en público. Vamos avanzando en nuestra relación…. –declaró en tono sereno y voz baja.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado…cielo? –dijo sentándose en el apartado rinconero que Crowley había escogido para esperarle. –Ven… aquí… cerquita mío…. –agregó en fingido tono de ruego jalando la mano del demonio.

Él se sentó a su lado. Ella lo abrazó y se le acercó casi hasta rozar su rostro.

–Muy bien… hijo de puta…. –dijo en tono serio – Quiero una explicación de esto… y que sea convincente. O me veré obligada a usar esas herramientas que mencionaste antes.

–Bueno… no te alteres. Esto es… ¿Cómo lo llaman…? ¡Ah, si…! Un matrimonio por conveniencia. Lo aclaro en caso de que empieces a fantasear con exigirme el cumplimiento de mis deberes… maritales….

–Oh… descuida…. No me atrevería. Sería demasiado cruel obligarte a tocarme… -se burló. – ¿Esto me convierte tácitamente en la reina del infierno? –preguntó divertida.

–Por supuesto que no…. baja las expectativas, cielo. Solo eres algo que me pertenece. La esposa trofeo.

– Eres un caballero…. –dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debiste tener un motivo muy poderoso….

–Si… efectivamente…. El ritual exigía que fueses mi esposa… reglas…procedimientos… ya sabes… no puedes escapar a ciertas…. incomodidades. Aunque me obliga a cuidar de ti… y a ti de mi…

– ¿Es por eso que me tratas bien? ¿Por qué el contrato te obliga?

–No. Te trato bien, porque lo deseo. Un perro feliz no huye… una perra…–se corrigió – para el caso… lo único a lo que estoy obligado es a defender nuestros intereses mutuos. Es todo.

–Pero si no te obedezco….

–Ah ah ah.-interrumpió levantando el dedo índice. –Vales mucho más viva que muerta…. Por ahora, princesa. Por ahora.

–Tenía entendido que el poder de un alma era inmenso. ¿Qué te estoy dando en vida que vale más que mi alma?

–Por ahora… no mucho. Pero…Todo a su tiempo...

– ¿Y cuáles serían nuestros intereses mutuos?

–La supervivencia. Y nuestra seguridad personal. Todo está bien claro y detallado ahí.

–Espera… significa que si yo estoy en peligro de muerte, tú estás obligado a protegerme….Y yo a ti… Porque eso es lo que dice.

–Así es. Y no solo peligro de muerte. Es válido también si está en riesgo la integridad física de cualquiera. Y de algunas propiedades también. Aunque en ese caso se salva con la reposición del mismo.

–No comprendo…

Él hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Por ejemplo: si tú te quedas sin coche porque yo no te he cuidado, tengo la obligación de reponerlo. O debo realizar alguna acción que te compense esa pérdida. Otro ejemplo: te envié por Dean Winchester. Como no lo trajiste te obligué a bajar al infierno en busca de su hermanito…porque no hay otro Dean… es así como funciona. Yo te pido, tú me das. Tú la fastidias. Yo obtengo una compensación…. Pero…. –agregó levantando nuevamente el dedo índice –como yo tengo la posición dominante, tú no puedes reclamarme nada. Yo decido si te he perjudicado o no….

– ¡Eso no es justo…! –le reclamó.

–Ah ah ah. Si lo es. Porque ya has firmado. Y no hay vuelta atrás. –su gesto y tono de voz cambiaron de amable a serio –Y yo te pediría de la forma más gentil que dejes de perder el tiempo buscando la manera de deshacer nuestro trato y te vayas a buscar a esos Alphas antes de que me cabree de verdad….

Se quedó ahí, mirándola muy de cerca. Disfrutando del miedo que de pronto había aparecido en ella. Podía sentir como se esparcía por cada una de las células del cuerpo de Erika hasta manifestarse en sus ojos que lo miraban con una expresión de súplica y en los vellos de su piel que se habían erizado lentamente, como también en el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

Ella intentó levantarse de su lugar, pero él no se movió, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Erika estaba obligada a pasar sobre Crowley si deseaba salir de ahí. Se movió por sobre el demonio. Su cuerpo rozó sutilmente el de él. Percibió el aroma de su perfume, que inhaló disimulada pero profundamente, sin apartar los ojos de su penetrante mirada. Por algún motivo se encontró pensando en que ese momento era el más sensual y erótico que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Se reprendió por ello.

De improvisto él la sujetó por la cintura.

– ¡Qué bien huele tu piel cuando estás asustada…! ¿Un pensamiento lujurioso? Descuida. Tengo ese efecto en las damas. En verdad te tomas en serio eso de consumar nuestra unión… –se burló.

–Ni pensarlo. –respondió ella con toda la frialdad que pudo juntar en ese momento. –Ha sido un lapsus. Lamento herir tu autoestima. –continuó con tono sarcástico.

Finalmente se soltó de los brazos de Crowley y se marchó. La camarera llegó unos minutos más tarde.

– ¿Y su esposa? –preguntó.

–Se marchó. Tenía prisa.


	9. Chapter 9 Amistades peligrosas

Aquí es donde la historia está por ingresar oficialmente en la temporada 6

**Amistades peligrosas:**

Los pasos de la apresurada carrera reverberaban en los callejones mojados por la persistente llovizna de la fría noche. Erika perseguía a su enemigo, quien se escapaba, procurando un escondite para refugiarse de la cazadora que le acechaba desde tempranas horas de la noche.

De pronto giró en un recoveco sin aparente salida. Ella escudriñó el obscuro pasaje con sus sentidos alertas. Extrajo su linterna, no obstante se concentró en su oído, debido a la ostentosa falta de luz provocada por la ausencia absoluta de luminaria alguna.

"¿Dónde estás hijo de puta?" pensó tratando de recuperar el aire. Cuando un movimiento a su espalda la obligó a voltearse.

–Pudiste acabar con él antes. –dijo una voz originada en una obscura y anónima figura humana que se acercaba amenazante. –Pero no lo hiciste.

Lo iluminó con la linterna. No era su presa. Era alguien más. "¡Maldición! Ahora son dos" protestó en su mente. Ella levantó su machete pensando: "bien… solo necesito a uno…puedo prescindir del otro"

Blandió su arma en dirección al cuello del vampiro pero solo logró agitar el aire cuando éste se movió ágilmente, esquivándole. Ella perdió el equilibrio, trastabillando. La enorme figura la sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta arrojándola por el aire. Perdió su machete y su linterna. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso?

Se puso de pie. Esquivó sin dificultad un golpe de puño. Devolvió la gentileza con una soberbia patada voladora, la que para su decepción no hizo mella en su agresor.

Súbitamente, se oyó el golpe seco de otros pies cayendo al suelo. El primer vampiro se unía al combate. Ella los observó alternadamente, retrocediendo. ¿Por qué siempre las misiones con vampiros se le complicaban? Los dos avanzaban lenta pero ininterrumpidamente hacia ella, rodeándola contra la pared. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo comprobar la identidad del segundo atacante. ¡Era el jefe! O al menos eso le había parecido al verlo en el nido. Por eso era tan fuerte. Sería la leche si lograba capturarlo. De forma que se concentró en el otro, el que venía persiguiendo desde el principio. Esa cabeza era la que iba a rodar.

Dejó que el vampiro más débil se acercara lo suficiente y cuando intentó cogerla pateó su mano desestabilizándolo. Volvió a patearlo en el torso y cuando éste se agachó producto del dolor lo remató de un rodillazo el la nariz. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más. El jefe la sujetó por detrás. Intentó resistirse, pero era demasiado fuerte.

La intensa luz de una linterna interrumpió la escena. Unos pasos fuertes se acercaron rápidamente rebanando la cabeza del vampiro que aún no se recuperaba de los golpes recibidos. El que la sujetaba advirtió que la nueva amenaza era mayor que aquella que Erika representaba, y la soltó. Se lanzó mostrando sus dientes sobre su nuevo agresor obligándole a soltar su linterna. Se trenzaron en una desigual lucha en la que sin duda el ser humano que le había salvado (¿Un cazador? Seguramente…) llevaría las de perder.

Erika dudó un instante entre ayudar o tratar de llevarse a su presa con vida. Inmediatamente se reprochó ante esa disgustante idea. Pero tampoco podía lanzarse como un kamikaze hacia el vampiro, y menos en plena obscuridad. Tenía que separarlos primero, de modo decidió sumarse a la lucha. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el vuelo del hombre que salió violentamente despedido por el aire.

Extrajo la jeringa con sangre de muerto del bolsillo de su cazadora, y se lanzó sobre el vampiro, pero éste fue más rápido una vez más y volvió a repeler el ataque, golpeándola con su desmesurada fuerza y arrojándola contra una pared. Se fue hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla su cabeza fue rebanada desde atrás.

Cuando el cuerpo del vampiro tocó el piso pudo finalmente posar su atención sobre la identidad del cazador que le había salvado.

–Esperaba encontrar a cualquier gilipollas en una situación tan comprometida, pero jamás a Erika Orson….¿no sabes que no debes ir sola a cazar vampiros?

– ¿Rufus? –preguntó desconcertada. –creo que te debo la vida. Otra vez…

–Me conformo con que pagues un trago. –respondió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

–Será un placer.

* * *

Rufus se cansó de contemplar las dos cervezas que llevaban ya rato largo sobre la mesa del bar. Erika había salido a hablar por teléfono. "¿Por qué tardará tanto esa cría en volver?"

Decidió salir a buscarla. No fuera cosa de que estuviera en problemas de nuevo. Cruzó la puerta del bar y la buscó en la acera. La encontró parada hablando por su móvil. Debía ser una muy larga conversación. Se le acercó por la espalda para ver si todo estaba bien. Escuchó sin querer parte de la conversación que estaba manteniendo:

–…pues yo no tengo la culpa…. Si… ya lo sé… ¡Sé perfectamente que se me advirtió no venir sola…! Pero… pero… ¡No me dejas habar…! No me importa… es que todos tus hombres son unos gilipollas… ¡Pero que yo puedo sola…! Ha sido un error... pues… me vale… Yo me las arreglaré con Crowley… si...me haré responsable por mis errores ante él… yo…no me importa….

"¿Crowley…? ¿Ha dicho Crowley?" pensó Rufus alejándose antes de que ella percibiera que él le había sorprendido escuchando su conversación…. "¿No es el demonio que tiene el alma de Bobby? …Yo me las arreglaré con Crowley…" le había oído perfectamente….

* * *

–Samuel… ya no quiero más reproches….

–No es un reproche… pero no puedes hacer este trabajo tu sola… hija… -Campbell trataba de aplacar el enojo que empezaba a brotarle por todos los poros a Erika. –Esto no es cazar… es diferente. Y es muy probable que caigas en éstas emboscadas… no podemos darnos el lujo de perder al jefe de un nido… era una gran oportunidad….

– ¡Yo no sabía que iría a por mí….!

–Sé que eres sincera, pero a estas alturas es un tipo de error que no puedo darme el lujo de cometer… y solo porque tú quieres trabajar sola…

–Todos me tratan como una niña….

– ¡Quizá si te comportaras como adulta te trataríamos como tal….! Y ahora sí estoy regañándote…. Hija… no se trata de quién es más fuerte o más débil… tú eres mil veces mejor que la mayoría de mis hombres… pero a veces no usas la cabeza….

El móvil de Erika interrumpió la conversación.

–Disculpa –dijo ella cogiéndolo….

El identificador de llamadas mostraba el número de Bobby…

–Hola….

–Hola muchacha. ¿Cómo has estado?

–He estado mejor. ¿Y tú?

–Creo que podría ser peor… supongo. Necesito hacerte una pregunta. Rufus me dijo que se encontró contigo anoche….

–Si…. te informaron correctamente…. –no quería que Samuel supiera con quién hablaba…

– ¿Puedes hablar?

–Parcialmente.

– Entiendo. Necesito saber algo… es… sobre… un demonio… se llama Crowley. Rufus me ha dicho que le conoces y que creyó oír que estás más cerca de él de lo que te gustaría.

–Si. Ese dato podría ser correcto.

–Solo quiero saber cuánto sabes de él.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?

– Necesito su nombre. El de verdad… tú sabes… quién era antes de… venderse.

– Pues me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. Ese dato está fuera de mis conocimientos. Pero puedo averiguártelo, si en verdad lo necesitas…

– No… -interrumpió Bobby- no te expongas….

–Pasaré por ahí y veremos que conclusión sacamos….

–No. Olvídalo. No hagas estupideces….

–Adiós. –dijo cortando la llamada –Tengo que irme, Samuel. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? Tengo una emergencia.

–Seguro. Pero ve pensando qué le dirás a Crowley….

* * *

–Menos mal que te dije que lo olvidaras… –protestó Bobby.

–Tenía que venir…. No me dejarás fuera de esto. ¿Qué problema tienes tú con Crowley…?

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –preguntó intrigado.

–Tengo mis razones… ¿Te ha fastidiado?

–Y de la peor manera… -dijo casi avergonzado.

–Descuida. Que no eres el primero. Es un zorro astuto… ¿Qué te ha hecho?

–Pues… que tiene mi alma… y no quiere regresármela….

–Un momento… -le interrumpió –Más allá de lo estúpido que ha sido eso… ¿por qué debería devolvértela?

–Porque dijo que lo haría. Se la cambié para permitirle encontrar a la muerte. Dijo que era un seguro… si metíamos al Diablo al pozo me la devolvería…

–Y no cumplió…

–Se escudó en un… tecnicismo, según dijo. En otras palabras…. Me timó.

–Parece que ese hijo de puta tiene predilección por los tratos extravagantes…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella le contó lo de su trato. Guardó silencio sobre su "matrimonio"

–Dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Pues… solo quería saber si conoces su identidad….

– ¿Para qué?

–Quiero encontrar algo con lo que pueda chantajearle.

–Pues no se demasiado… es muy reservado…. ¡Espera! Una vez se le escapó que nació en…. –trató de hacer memoria -… ¡1661!

–Eso es algo…. ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes?

Ella pensó unos segundos.

– ¡SI! ¡COMO NO LO PENSÉ ANTES!

– ¿Qué? –preguntó entusiasmado.

–Había una mujer… creo que es su asistente o algo así…. Siempre estaba con él. Solía vigilarme hace un tiempo. ¡Ella debe saber eso! Te la entregaré si quieres. Bueno… te diré quién es… tú tendrás que encontrarle…

–Algo es algo. –dijo Bobby con un atisbo de esperanza.

–Escucha Bobby: ¿no estarás pensando en matar a Crowley?

–Lo haré si es necesario. Pero conociéndolo… no hará falta…

–Si. Supongo que no. Es muy astuto. Pero hay algo que debes saber: si él muere, todos los tratos que ha firmado pasarán a manos de alguien más. Y de algo estoy segura…. Prefiero un Crowley conocido, que algún demonio anónimo por conocer….

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Él me lo enseñó…son… cuestiones técnicas. Porque de otra forma la mitad de las almas ya se hubiera escapado. Es una cláusula que garantiza que si o si se quedarán en el infierno. No puedes permitir que cada vez que un demonio muere se pierdan sus contratos. Es como una sucesión… como una herencia…

– ¿Y tú no sabes quien es el heredero de Crowley?

–No. Se lo tiene bien guardado. Dudo que nadie lo sepa. Espero haberte ayudado en algo.

–Si. Me has dado un dato muy importante. Varios para ser preciso. ¿Quieres que le obligue a deshacer tu trato también?

Ella pensó por un momento todos los caminos posibles…. Pero no encontró una solución a su problema. Porque el artículo 289 había resultado un callejón sin salida.

–No.

Bobby la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué?

–Crowley podría poner en marcha una de las cláusulas de nuestro trato… aún cuando estuviese acorralado por ti… Prefiero no correr el riesgo…

–Como quieras. Es tu vida a fin de cuentas. Y no está de más saber que uno de los nuestros está dentro. Siempre y cuando tú no te expongas demasiado.

–Por favor… trata de no involucrarme a menos que sea de vital importancia. Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie… ni siquiera a tus chicos. No es que no quiera ayudar… pero él es demasiado listo. No te imaginas de lo que es capaz…. Y tampoco te imaginas el poder que tiene –confesó con temor –ten mucho cuidado Bobby. Mira dos veces antes de cruzar la calle. –advirtió seriamente.


	10. Chapter 10 Historias cruzadas

_Dos cap semi-break (uno hoy, y otro entre esta noche y mañana...si hago a tiempo de revisarlo y no vuelvo a olvidame el pendrive...) con algunas pocas revelaciones...espero que les gusten... :-) y acuérdense de que si no les gusta pueden decirlo igual...las críticas ayudan a mejorar :-)_

_un saludo_

**Historias cruzadas:**

– ¿Te molestaría bajar la música Dean? –protestó Sam desde el asiento del acompañante.

–Levanta ese ánimo, Sammy…. No es mi culpa que Cass destruyera esa chatar… digo ese graaaan coche que solías usar. –Dean rió para su interior.

–Gracias por recordármelo. –reprochó con una media sonrisa. –Y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú estés aterrado por tener que viajar a Escocia….

–Yo no estoy aterrado…. –se defendió –Oh oh oh…. –dijo mirando a un lado del camino -¡Mira esa tía buena haciendo autostop….! ¡Genial! Podría llevarla hasta el infierno…. –confesó en sugestiva voz alta mientras aminoraba la marcha.

Sam meneó la cabeza con gesto de negación, aún con su media sonrisa, pensando que su hermano era el mismo de siempre. Nunca cambiaría.

–Si. Admito que está muy buena…. Tiene un precioso trase…. ¡Un momento…! –Sam detuvo sus pensamientos –conozco ese morral…. –balbuceó.

El Chevy se detuvo lentamente. La joven mujer se volvió hacia el vehículo. Se acercó a la ventanilla del acompañante. Se quitó las gafas de sol.

Dean meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué dije del infierno? Maldita sea mi suerte. De todas las tías chaladas del mundo me tuve que detener ante la peor….

–Dean… ¿Así que es verdad? –respondió Erika –has vuelto al negocio… ¡Enhorabuena! –agregó con sarcasmo -¿Sabes? No me gusta decir: te lo dije. Sam. ¡Que gusto verte….! –continuó sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo por el gigante.

– ¿Y… qué haces aquí? –preguntó el menor de los hermanos. ¿No me digas que Eleonor te ha dejado tirada….?

–Naaaa… pero eso si que te gustaría que pasara… ¿verdad? –comentó ella recordando todas las veces que Sam se había jactado de que su Mustang era una reliquia más que un coche – Solo ponché un neumático….

– ¿Y no te enseñaron a cambiar neumáticos? –preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo.

–Si… genio, pero se me olvidó reparar el auxilio luego de la última pinchadura. Fueron dos en una misma semana…

–Sube, nosotros te llevaremos –dijo Sam.

– ¿Nosotros? –acusó Dean –me suena a manada….

– ¿No la dejarás sola en medio de la nada? –reprochó Sam, serenamente.

–Hierba mala nunca muere….

–Descuida…. Preferiría ir a tomar el té con Lucifer antes que subirme a este coche con vosotros dos….

– ¿Quieren dejar el estúpido orgullo de lado y comportarse como seres racionales por una sola vez, niños? –los retó Sam, no sin sarcasmo. –Sube –ordenó.

Ella miró a su alrededor. El pueblo más cercano estaba a más de 90 kilómetros… no llegaría aunque caminara 18 horas sin detenerse. Si es que no desfallecía antes… no es que no pudiera hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que llevaba algo de prisa. Hizo un gesto de fastidio y abrió la puerta trasera del Impala, la que protestó con su clásico rechinido.

– ¿Adonde vas? –indagó el conductor.

–Al primer sitio que exista en el que pueda apartarme de vosotros…-respondió ella con malas maneras.

–Dean… no te atrevas… -Sam detuvo el improperio que sin dudas saldría de la boca de su hermano mayor.

Él hizo un gesto de protesta. A esto le siguió un incómodo y prolongado silencio.

– ¿Y qué tramáis aquí? Porque este coche huele a trampa…. Y mucho.

–No… es el nuevo perfume de Sammy… es repelezorras… -se burló Dean. –pero parece que no funciona muy bien….

–Ja…ja… -respondió Erika con sarcasmo. –Tal vez es perfume de fraaaa…caaaa…sssaaaa…dddooooo… -canturreó ella. –oí que a los pequeños niños se les escapó el metamórfico Alpha…. ¿Qué os pasó? Debéis tomaros toda la sopa…y dormir la siesta…

– ¿Y tú que sabes de eso…? –preguntó Dean, entre la incredulidad y la ira.

–Ella sabe todo… Dean. –contestó Sam. –está con nosotros….

–Estaba. –interrumpió dedicándole al menor una mirada asesina.

Dean la miró por el retrovisor. Notó una tensión entre ambos. El gesto de Erika era de total enojo. Algo como un reproche o una cuenta pendiente. No podía captarlo con claridad.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad. Se detuvieron en la gasolinera. Ella bajó del vehículo y agradeció el aventón con respetuosa cortesía.

– ¡Erika! Espera. –le ordenó Dean con voz ronca, aprovechando que Sam se había ido a comprar algunas provisiones.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué pasó entre mi hermano y tú?

–Nada que te incumba…. –se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Se arrepintió pensando que Dean merecía una mínima explicación. Además ella había reclamado airadamente por su presencia. ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

–Dean… lo lamento. Siempre soy grosera contigo. Y es que… no tengo nada contra ti. Aparte de que eres un gilipollas, machista y soberbio…Es sólo que me exasperas por algún motivo. Es como si hubiera un odio visceral entre nosotros….

–Es verdad –confesó el cazador. –siento lo mismo contigo. Eso si sacamos lo altanera, respondona y jactanciosa que eres… -replicó.

Ella asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza, esquivando el fuego que siempre manaba de esos expresivos ojos color esmeralda que la incomodaban desde que los había visto por primera vez.

–Tal vez podríamos tomarnos algo y conversar… -le dijo ella.

–Algún día…Genial ¿Por qué no?

–Ahora no puedo… traigo prisa. Pero Dean… si hay algo… extraño respecto a Sam o lo que sea…. Llámame.

– ¿Extraño respecto a Sam? ¿Qué sabes?

–He trabajado con él casi desde que volvió de la jaula… pero eso no duró mucho. Me alejé, y tuve motivos importantes. No me sentí cómoda a su lado. Tengo que irme. No tengo tiempo de explicártelo.

–Hablaremos en otro momento. –respondió Dean con inquietud.

"Ella sabe algo. Algo importante. ¿Pero qué?" Pensó Dean.

* * *

**Una semana más tarde.**

El móvil sonó. Erika tanteó las cobijas buscándolo sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. El identificador de llamadas indicaba el nombre de Bobby.

– Hola Bobby. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Mejor que nunca, muchacha. Y todo gracias a ti….

– ¿A mí…? ¿Cómo es eso?

–Lo logré. Me ha devuelto mi alma….

– ¿Crowley? –preguntó sonriendo.

– Si… Fergus Roderic McLeod.

– ¿Qué?

–Fergus Roderic McLeod…. Es el nombre de Crowley….

– ¿Estás de coña? Jajaja -rió ella – Me burlaré de él hasta el próximo Apocalipsis…. –agregó con un ataque de risa…

–Que tal vez no sea tanto tiempo como creías…. –murmuró el demonio que apareció recostado a su lado en la cama.

–Solo quería agradecerte… -continuó Bobby sin percatarse de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la línea telefónica –Tal vez puedas pasarte por unas copas uno de estos días…

Recibió silencio como respuesta.

–Muchacha… ¿sigues ahí? ¡¿Erika!? –la comunicación se cortó.

Había creído oír un murmullo durante la conversación, pero no le prestó atención. Pensó que tal vez era Chris. Pero le preocupó la manera en que la llamada se cortó. Volvió a marcar el número.

"Hola. Soy Erika. Deja tu mensaje"

Llamó a la otra línea. "Tal vez se le agotó la batería" pensó el viejo cazador, tratando de calmarse y de apartar de su mente el peor pensamiento de todos: que Crowley la había descubierto.

"Este es el verdadero móvil de Erika Orson usted no debería tener éste número. Si es así, tiene graves problemas. Deje su mensaje con nombre y teléfono y me comunicaré a la brevedad"

– ¡MALDICIÓN! –protestó enfurecido.

Llamó a Chris.

–Christopher. ¿Erika está contigo?

–No…estoy de viaje. Creo que ella estaba en su casa... en la ciudad. Tal vez la llamste al campo...

–La llamé a todos lados...No puedo comunicarme con ella.

–Tal vez haya desconectado para trabajar. Lo hace a veces….

–No… creo que tiene problemas….

–Escucha, Bobby. Estoy muy lejos. ¿Crees que puedas ir a verla? –dijo preocupado.

–Mandaré a los chicos.

Cortó y llamó a Sam.

–Sam. Necesito ayuda.

– ¿Qué pasa Bobby?

– Creo que Erika tiene problemas. ¿Crees que puedas pasar a verle? Estáis más cerca que yo.

–Seguro. Dame la dirección.

* * *

Nadie respondió a la puerta. Forzaron la cerradura. Estaba vacío. Y ordenado. Recorrieron la casa. No había signos de que una batalla hubiese ocurrido ahí… salvo por el móvil destrozado en el suelo del dormitorio.

– ¿Qué puñetas pasó aquí? –preguntó Dean observando detenidamente las fotografías familiares. por alguna razón esos rostros se le hicieron conocidos, aunque jamás los había visto.

–Bobby dijo que ella le dio la clave para conseguir la identidad de Crowley. Cree que él tiene que ver con esto. Tal vez la descubrió. –relató su hermano.

–Genial. –protestó el mayor de los hermanos. –La debe haber hecho barbacoa….

Dean investigó atentamente el suelo junto a la cama. Se agachó y observó el polvo amarillo. Levantó una pequeña cantidad con sus dedos.

–Azufre. –sentenció sentándose pesadamente.

El mayor de los Winchester observó los libros que estaban esparcidos. Intentó leerlos, pero no lo logró. Casi todos estaban en latín, excepto uno, con un idioma que él no reconocía. Tomó el cuaderno con anotaciones que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. La palabra Alpha llamó su atención.

–Parece que nuestra amiga está buscando a los Alphas también. –dijo levantando el anotador.

–Si… lo sé… –comentó Sam sin inmutarse. –Te he dicho que trabajó con Samuel. Y con todos nosotros.

–Si… también dijo que se alejó por tu causa.

–Solo discutimos. Fue un malentendido. Pero ya conoces a Erika. Todo se lo toma personal… -se defendió el castaño, mientras revisaba el resto de la habitación. –Llevamos todo el día buscando a esta cría… Deberíamos hacer algo más productivo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Sam? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! Por más que sea un fastidio… Pero es una cría y nos ha echado una mano. Y nos guste o no… tenemos que ayudarle…

–Es que si Crowley la tiene… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de encontrarla? Solo estoy siendo sensato…

–Igual de sensato que cuando dejaste que ese vampiro me transformara… Sam…

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La voz de Erika interrumpió la tensa escena. Estaba pálida, ojerosa. Parecía extremadamente cansada. Su mirada denotaba preocupación. Pero físicamente lucía bien. Al menos a simple vista.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Dean con preocupación. –Bobby dijo que la comunicación se cortó… Y luego desapareciste…

–Lo siento… estoy bien…

–Tu expresión no dice lo mismo. –acusó Sam

– ¡Solo estoy… cansada…! ¿Ok?

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Crowley? –preguntó el gigante.

–Nada…

–Pruébalo. –ordenó Dean ofreciéndole el agua bendita.

Ella la bebió sin problemas.

– ¿Satisfecho? –preguntó –ahora dejadme en paz. Quiero descansar. ¡Largaos!

Ellos caminaron con desconcierto hacia la puerta.

–Perdonad, chicos… Ha sido un día duro… –agregó sin perder la seriedad –Agradezco vuestra preocupación…

–Es Bobby quien está preocupado…

–Bobby… –dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos. –Mándale saludos. Dile que iré a verlo por esas copas que me prometió… y que no se preocupe. Yo estaré bien.

–Bueno –dijo Dean, mirándola fijamente.

Erika se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, como si las fuerzas no le alcanzaran para permanecer en esa posición siquiera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a inspirar profundamente.

* * *

**Doce horas antes.**

– ¿Estás de coña? Jajaja -rió ella – Me burlaré de él hasta el próximo Apocalipsis… –agregó con un ataque de risa…

–Que tal vez no sea tanto tiempo como creías… –murmuró el demonio que apareció recostado a su lado en la cama.

Crowley le quitó el móvil y lo arrojó contra la pared. Ella se levantó tratando de hacer el inútil intento de huir de él. Se le apareció enfrente justo cuando ella se levantaba…

– ¿Tienes prisa por ir a alguna parte?

La tomó del rostro y la acercó al suyo. La miró a los ojos, con furia.

– ¿Tienes algo que ver con humillación que acabo de sufrir?

–No sé de qué hablas…. –dijo con dificultad, debido a la fuerza con la que Crowley le sujetaba el rostro.

–Tú se lo dijiste…

– ¿Qué cosa? –exclamó casi con un chillido.

–Mi identidad…

– ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo…? Yo no la sé… Lo juro…-la angustia le entrecortaba la voz.

–Pero has tenido algo que ver… De eso no tengo dudas.

Ella sintió un miedo incontrolable. Estaba aterrada… "¿Es el fin?" Pensó. "Es el fin…de esta no puedo escaparme, será mejor que confiese. Tal vez así la saque un poquito más barata"

–Esta bien… -dijo ella –está bien…yo no lo sé, pero… -tragó saliva –le di la identidad de la persona que supuse sí lo sabía…esa mujer… la que… la que tú mandaste a vigilarme…

Él la soltó repentinamente y se alejó unos pasos. Ella sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Las piernas se le doblaron y cayó sentada sobre la cama.

–Ah… ya veo… eso explica su desaparición… ¿Por qué tiemblas?

– ¡Tú que crees!

–Naaaa… no voy a matarte... solo quería darte un susto de muerte… bueno… no literalmente. Procura no morir, si fuera posible. Perder un alma… no me perjudica tanto…aunque sea el alma de Bobby Singer…

– ¿Es tan divertido para ti jugar así conmigo…? –preguntó aún profundamente angustiada.

El demonio se sentó a su lado.

–Solo quiero que tengas en claro quien manda… y que no puedes ocultarme nada…-dijo pellizcándole la mejilla –te conozco tan bien… hasta mejor que tú misma…De hecho… me parece divertido descubrir que has sido capaz de entregarla… Antes no lo hubieras hecho. Ni siquiera por ser un demonio. Estás aprendiendo… estás mejorando. Me gusta. –agregó en tono orgullosos.

Le dio escalofrío que Crowley le halagara. Se sentía más sucia todavía. Si es que eso era posible…

–No me toques… –exigió alejando el rostro de la mano de Crowley.

Él le pasó la mano por sobre los hombros acercándola hacia él. Ella intentó resistirse, pero el miedo y la fuerza física del demonio le impidieron separarse de él. Le susurró al oído, como hacía siempre que deseaba hacerle sentir miedo.

–Déjame contrate lo que Raphael tiene planeado cuando se haga con el poder.

– ¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

–Tengo buenas fuentes…O mejor aún…Vamos con Cass para que te lo cuente. Porque parece que aún no has entendido lo grave que es todo esto…

* * *

Había sido terrible. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? El futuro de todos en manos de un demonio manipulador y despiadado y de un ángel asustado y que no tenía ni idea de hacia donde correr….Raphael liberaría a sus hermanos…. Y ellos no iban a estar contentos con los humanos…el nuevo armagedón sería un auténtico baño de sangre. Casi una venganza. No iba a quedar nada…. Ni cielo, ni infierno, ni tierra… nada de nada… ni almas…porque los ángeles iban a acabar con todo. Iban a crear su propio nuevo orden. Y ninguno de nosotros estaba incluido. Ni siquiera los creyentes. Ni los más fieles.

Nadie.


	11. Chapter 11 Historias cruzadas II

**Historias cruzadas. Parte II: **

–Hola, Dean –dijo Erika sorprendida abriendo la puerta -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–He venido por esa invitación que nos quedó pendiente… –dijo Winchester con algo de incomodidad – ¿Te acuerdas? El día del aventón… y eso…

–Si…seguro. Es que no te esperaba.

–Perdona por no llamar antes… pero preferí llegar sin aviso…

–No tienes que explicarme nada… eres bienvenido aquí cuando gustes…

–Bueno… ¿a dónde quieres ir…?

–Hay un bar por aquí… ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos?

– ¡Genial! Tenía hambre.

* * *

– Bobby me ha contado que él y tus padres se conocieron… Te criaste cazando, imagino…

–No… mis padres dejaron el negocio cuando nací… Empecé a cazar hace cosa de 4 años…cuando murieron.

–No me tragaré esa… no es posible…

– ¿Por qué…?

–Eres demasiado buena… –dijo tragándose el orgullo.

–Si, por desgracia lo soy… Está en mi sangre… supongo.

La conversación ocurría en la mesa del bar. La camarera se acercó.

– ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

–Dean: las damas primero… –bromeó ella relajadamente ante la sonrisa vergonzosa de la mesera.

–Uhmmmm… veamos. Tráeme una hamburguesa con todo, con patatas fritas y… una cerveza…

– ¿Para usted, señorita?

–Yo… Quiero… ¿sabes qué…? No estoy de humor para elegir… tráeme lo mismo…Y… Dean: ¿se te antojan nachos y tequila de aperitivo?

– ¡Wow! ¡Genial! –respondió emocionado.

– ¿Crees que podrías traerlos?

–Seguro… –dijo la camarera con gesto de asco. –Como gusten.

– ¡Tú si que sabes comer…! –confesó el cazador.

–Gracias… Viene del lado materno… creo…

– ¿Y… qué decías de tu sangre… antes?

–Oh… si… creo que tengo algo genético. Percibo con más intensidad a los seres sobrenaturales que el resto de los cazadores. Tanto demonios y ángeles.

– Espera…espera… ¿Puedes saber si una persona está poseída…?

–Si. También si hay un ángel dentro de él…

– ¿Qué hay de Sam?

–Descuida. No hay nada en él… al menos nada que yo sea capaz de identificar.

– ¿Podrías afirmarlo al ciento por ciento?

–Si…

– ¿Y dijiste ángeles?

–Si. Siento su energía cuando están cerca, y cuando les toco… es como meter los dedos en el enchufe… los demonios en cambio… me hacen sentir que mi sangre hierve en mis venas…

– ¿Y tienes esa sensación cada vez que tocas a Castiel?

–No… verás… es como… –ella se detuvo a pensar en una analogía apropiada –es como un par de zapatos nuevos. Al principio sientes que te lastiman, pero luego te acostumbras y no te das cuenta que los llevas, pero si te los cambian por unos iguales… dirás: espera… éstos no son mis zapatos… ¿se entiende?

–Más o menos… ¿Y de dónde te viene ese don?

–No te hará feliz saberlo… te pido tolerancia…

Él la contempló con mirada inquisitiva.

–Viene de Lilith… según Castiel…su sangre está en mis venas… espeluznante ¿verdad?

La expresión de Dean cambió brutalmente ante la mención del ángel.

–Aún no me perdonas eso… ¿Cierto? –preguntó ella.

– ¿Qué cosa? –indagó con incomodidad.

–Que Cas y yo seamos amigos…

–Yo… no es eso, es que pensé que yo… era especial…

–Eres especial, Dean. Lo eres para Cas. –afirmó. –Él haría todo por ti…

Dean pareció incomodarse aún más. Ella sonrió con complicidad, cambiando de tema.

–Te pedí que habláramos porque me preocupa Sam….Pienso… que está extraño, pero… no lo conozco tanto para afirmarlo completamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves en él?

–Veo… no se… nada… vacío…

–Si… está diferente. Como si estuviera… pero… al mismo tiempo… no…

– ¿Te da escalofríos?

– ¿¡Escalofríos?! Ojalá. Lo que me da es miedo… ¿Por qué te alejaste de él…?

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Necesitaba pensar como se lo diría a Dean, porque si no usaba las palabras correctas tal vez no le creyera. O se enfadara y se negara a oírle.

–Sam… Se propasó conmigo… y….luego, en mitad de una misión… disparó a un ghoul sin importarle que yo estuviera en medio…

Dean quedó pensativo. La actitud de su hermano con aquél vampiro esa noche en el callejón se instaló en su mente, perturbándolo. La camarera interrumpió sus recuerdos.

–Aquí tienen su… aperitivo…

–Genial. –exclamó él.

–Grandioso… murmuró ella y se bebió el primer tequila casi sin respirar. –Uf… –exclamó sintiendo la quemazón del alcohol en su esófago –Necesitaba eso –confesó tomándose inmediatamente el segundo.

–Calma… –la reprendió Dean.

Quería decirle… decirle que había sido ella la que había traído a su hermano de vuelta… se sentía responsable, porque Dean le había confirmado sus sospechas: Sam estaba cambiado.

- ¿Crees que ese cambio que notas en Sam tenga algo que ver con el trauma de lo que vivió allá abajo? –preguntó ella retóricamente. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

–No. No lo creo. Porque dice que recuerda todo y…

–Y no parece afectado por eso… ¿verdad?

–Si. Así es. –dijo el cazador efusivamente. –porque si fuera eso, tendría pesadillas, o esa cosa que tienen los que van a la guerra…

–Estrés post traumático…

– ¡Eso…! pero nada… Parece que no le importara…yo estuve en el infierno… -dijo con seriedad –no es posible que no le haya afectado. Pero la conducta que tiene…

–Te recomendaría que le vigilaras… –le interrumpió –Lamento ser tan dura, pero no le des la espalda a tu hermano, Dean. Al menos hasta que sepamos que le pasa…

–Debo admitirlo… te juzgué mal…

–No… no lo hiciste… Dean, hay algo maligno en mí… es por eso que tienes esa repulsión hacia mí…. Es tu instinto de cazador el que me rechaza. –confesó.

–No vamos a tocar ese tema ahora… me estoy pasando un buen rato y quiero que siga así…

Ella asintió sonriendo. También la estaba pasando bien.

–Aunque… –confesó el cazador –me he quedado sorprendido por la peligrosa cantidad de grasas y alcohol que eres capaz de consumir en una sola comida…

– ¡Qué más da…! –dijo ella -…tal vez despierte muerta mañana… así que me da igual…

–Este trabajo es peligroso, pero creo que exageras… ¿no?

Ella guardó silencio. Pensó en confesarle a Dean su grave problema, pero temió que no lo comprendiera.

La noche transcurrió bastante relajada. Con charlas abundantes sobre el bien, el mal, Sammy, Bobby, el destino, ángeles, demonios, la familia… Y todo aquello que los dos parecían tener en común.

Compartían un pastel de chocolate que ella había pedido, pero al bebé Winchester se le había antojado a último momento y ella le cedió una parte. Lo acompañaban con más tequila….De pronto un silencio permitió oír la canción de fondo:

"...Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take..."

– ¿No odias que la música siempre te ilustre la vida? –preguntó ella mirando al vacío.

–Bienvenida a mi mundo… –confesó el rubio.

Dean se concentró en la canción, que no había llamado su atención hasta que ella lo mencionó.

"...Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace..."

– ¿Quién te pertenece...? ¿A quién vigilas?... –hizo un silencio analizando la expresión de la joven. "No…." pensó Dean "su cara es el reflejo del temor…." -¿O… es que tú le perteneces a alguien? ¿Quién te vigila?

–Yo… No debo decírtelo…además… no cambiará nada si lo supieras…

– ¿Es Crowley…? ¿Verdad?

–Dean… por favor… -le rogó.

–Al menos desahógate… ¡anda!

–No… Dean… Y no me apetece hablar sobre eso…

* * *

– ¿Te acompaño de vuelta?

– ¿Por qué no…? –respondió ella. Aunque no era necesario. Sabía cuidarse sola, aún en medio de la noche. Pero no quería perder ninguna chance de limar asperezas con el mayor de los Winchester.

Sacó una piruleta del bolsillo, le quitó el envoltorio y se la llevó a la boca. Comer dulces le ayudaba a aliviar la tensión…

– ¡OH! Perdona… ¿quieres una? –dijo mostrándosela a modo de ofrecimiento.

–No… gracias… –respondió con incomodidad. Es que la anterior mención a Lilith ya lo había puesto nervioso y verla comiendo un dulce como una niña pequeña terminó de ponerle los pelos de punta.

El joven trataba de disimular su tensión cuando un recuerdo le asaltó de pronto. Sabía que esos rostros en las fotografías de la casa de Erika le habían resultado conocidos, pero no podía recordar de qué…hasta ese momento. Erika ofreciéndole esa piruleta…

Fue pocos años después de morir su madre…Su padre hablaba de su madre con un hombre de cabellos rubios desconocido para él, y una mujer morena quién el pequeño Dean tampoco había visto jamás, aunque ella parecía agradable. Le había acariciado el cabello y sonreído con dulzura. El recuerdo le invadía la memoria con fragmentos difusos de distintas escenas entremezcladas. Recordaba a la mujer con una niña de cabellos castaños en sus brazos. La dejaba en el suelo al lado de Sammy. Él se sentó a su lado por orden de John:

–Cuida de tu hermano. Y de la pequeña…–le habría ordenado. –Tengo que hablar con estas personas…

A partir de ahí los recuerdos llegaban con más claridad.

Se fueron a otro cuarto, pero la conversación se oía ligeramente desde donde los niños se habían quedado.

Las palabras llegaban… intermitentes: "Mary…en el techo…. El fuego…no encontraron la causa" decía su padre…

Dean se había sentido triste al recordar a su mamá. Sammy había empezado a lloriquear sin razón. La niña comía una piruleta y se la quitó de la boca ofreciéndosela a Sam, quien cesó su gimoteo y atacó el dulce con deseo y felicidad. Luego la niña se levantó, corrió hacia un baúl lleno de juguetes. Revolvió entre ellos y sacó de su interior una pequeña caja. Volvió junto a los hermanos. Se sentó y ofreció la caja a Dean diciendo con la dificultad propia de una niña de poco más de tres años:

–Ten… te los obsequio…mamá no me deja jugar con ellos…

Dean abrió la cajita, ensuciada por las pegajosas manos de la pequeña que ahora le sonreía expectante. Para su sorpresa contenía pequeños soldaditos de juguete. Uno de ellos aún seguía incrustado en el cenicero de la puerta trasera del Impala.

–Bien… ya nos vamos Dean. Trae a tu hermano. ¿A dónde vas con eso?

–Ella me los obsequió… –protestó el pequeño de cabellos rubios.

– ¿Has obsequiado eso a Dean? –preguntó la mujer a su pequeña hija. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Quiero que se los lleve para que se divierta con ellos… porque tú no me dejas jugar con ellos… Y él está muy triste… –balbuceó sin quitar los ojos de encima a la hoja de papel sobre la que hacía un dibujo.

El semblante de John pareció conmoverse ante las palabras de la pequeña. Ella terminó su dibujo y se lo entregó a Winchester. En él se veían tres figuras garabateadas con trazo torpe: se había dibujado a sí misma tomando las manos de sus dos hijos. Y otra extraña figura se asomaba por detrás en un rincón de la hoja... parecía como una especie de ave... aunque con una ligera anatomía humana. Lo único que le quedaba claro a John, era que esa imagen tenía alas.

–Perdona… -aclaró su madre –a veces es increíblemente instintiva…deja que se lleve los juguetes...

–Disculpa la impertinencia… -dijo John –pero… ¿por qué una niña tiene soldaditos entre sus juguetes…?

–Fue un obsequio de mi padre…me lo dio cuando supo que estaba embarazada –respondió Nancy –tenía la esperanza de que Erika fuera un niño… pero por algún motivo las mujeres de la familia de mi madre han tenido la extraña costumbre de parir solamente niñas… por generaciones…hasta donde hemos podido rastrear el árbol genealógico… ha sido así…había leyendas acerca de una especie de maldición… pero nunca se han podido corroborar…

–Vaya… sorprendente… –murmuró John –bien os agradezco vuestra ayuda…

Dean regresaba a la realidad. Miró a Erika que abría la puerta de su casa. La misma casa dónde le había obsequiado aquél objeto. Era evidente que ella no lo recodaba.

–Será mejor que me vaya… –le dijo.

– ¿Seguro…? No tengo nada que hacer… si quieres… tomarte algo más…

–No… -dijo visiblemente conmovido.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

–No… solo… estoy cansado. Hasta la próxima.

–Adiós…

Dean se fue con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando se subió al Chevy no pudo evitar pasarse al asiento trasero y mirar aquél soldadito. Era el único que no se había extraviado. Y milagrosamente aún seguía allí. Como si quisiera decirle algo…aunque el cazador no fuese capaz de escucharlo.


	12. Chapter 12 Equivocaciones

**Equivocaciones:**

– ¡QUÉ ME MIRAS! –gritó Erika ante la inquisitiva mirada del demonio que custodiaba la entrada de la lujosa casa. – ¡VENGO A VER AL JEFE! –ordenó.

El hombre la miró dubitativamente y habló por su radio:

–La señorita Erika está aquí… quiere ver al jefe.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? –respondió la voz del otro lado.

–Su…. Particular aspecto… supongo…

–Hazla pasar. No quieres que Crowley se enoje.

–Adelante. –dijo abriendo las rejas.

–Entra mi coche. Y lávalo. –ordenó –Y si por casualidad le encuentro un rayón…. Considérate muerto. –amenazó.

Ingresó a la habitación sin llamar. Siquiera sin pedir permiso. Se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá donde Crowley bebía un vaso de whisky. Se lo quitó irrespetuosamente de la mano, bebiéndoselo en un par de sorbos, sin respirar.

–Gracias…. –suspiró jadeando y devolviendo el vaso.

Él la observó fijamente sin moverse de su sitio. Luego observó fijamente el vaso vacío. Guardó unos segundos de silencio y se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. La chica no abrió la boca.

–Siempre lo he dicho: no hay nada mejor que una carne dulce y fresca aderezada en sangre de muerto. Luces deliciosa, cariño. Pero… ¿se puede saber por qué estás ahí parada manchando mi costoso tapete y tomándote mi licor?

Erika lo miró furibunda. Aún no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Temía insultar al demonio más de lo que éste estuviese dispuesto a tolerar.

Estaba completamente cubierta (de pies a cabeza), bañada, mejor dicho, con sangre de muerto, la que había caído accidentalmente sobre ella mientras cazaban al puto vampiro Alpha.

–Decepcióname. No lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Huyó. Pero… Sé a dónde. –agregó con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Esa es mi chica…

–Estoy algo lejos de casa, y no puedo ir al motel en estas condiciones. ¿Crees que puedas...?

– ¿Prestarte la ducha…? –interrumpió él.

Ella asintió.

–Por favor… -rogó – ¿no esperarás que conduzca mi coche así… todos esos kilómetros? –preguntó suplicante.

Él la miró pensativo.

–De acuerdo… eres adorable cuando haces pucheros…

* * *

–Despierta. –ordenó la voz de Crowley

– ¿Qué pasa…? –se quejó ella – ¿Cuánto he dormido…?

–Un poco más de dos horas… Castiel quiere vernos.

– ¿Qué le pasa ahora…?

–No lo sé…sonaba como si tuviese una crisis existencial… tenemos que verle. Cuanto antes, dijo. Levántate. Si puedes… –agregó riendo con sarcasmo.

"Maldita sea…" pensó. ¿Qué podía querer Castiel ahora? Estaba agotada, su cuerpo se quejaba airadamente por la sobreexigencia de las últimas… ¿cuántas? Tal vez 16 o 18 horas… 10 horas de búsqueda, escaramuzas, pelea y caza… Las otras… bueno. Mejor no pensar en lo que había pasado luego de la cena…Y para peor las horribles sábanas de seda entre las que dormía estaban impregnadas del perfume de Crowley. "¿Por qué es tan vulgar?" pensó.

–De acuerdo… ya voy…. ¿Mi ropa ya está limpia?

– ¿Esos trapos con los que llegaste anoche? Los mandé quemar… Te dejé ropa nueva…

– ¿Cómo te atreviste…? –reprochó en tono irónico –he usado esos jeans por los últimos 5 años… y aún podría usarlos 5 años más…y la cazadora tenía valor sentimental…era mi chaqueta de la suerte… fue la primera que compré ni bien empecé a cazar…

Él se fue sin responder. Ella no supo si le había oído o no.

Se levantó con dificultad. "Veamos con que clase de atuendo horripilante me castigará Crowley" pensó. Fue hasta el armario. Supuso que la ropa estaba ahí. Y así fue. Las femeninas vestimentas destacaban entre la colección de trajes negros.

–No puedo creerlo… -se dijo a sí misma con asombro.

La sorpresa por lo que encontró acabó por despabilarla. ¡Ese atuendo era una preciosidad! Y, a simple vista le quedaba perfecto, como si lo hubiesen hecho a medida solo para ella. Y si bien Crowley le había dicho que había mandado quemar su ropa, encontró allí también la cazadora con la que había llegado, perfectamente limpia. Rió con felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque la sombra de la duda siempre estaba… Le asustaba la cantidad de cosas que él sabía sobre ella. Pero en ese momento no le importó. Se sintió halagada, y se dejó halagar. Tal vez había hecho algo bien. Y eso era una recompensa. O tal vez él trataba de distraerla… pero ahora no importaba.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió. "Algodón…Hasta la ropa íntima es perfecta" pensó mientras lo hacía. Echó un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo. Unos rústicos pero bonitos jeans negros, una escotada camiseta de algodón roja con mangas largas y una preciosa cazadora de cuero negra, con el largo a la falda, tal como le gustaba; si bien la suya estaba limpia decidió tomar la nueva. Y unos borceguíes negros, con apenas altura, bonitos, pero resistentes y cómodos a la vez. Trató de no dejarse llevar por la vanidad, pero no fue fácil, viéndose tan hermosa.

* * *

– ¿Tienes que hacer eso? –reprochó Crowley –Es irritante…

Erika se había sentado en el sofá, pero cabeza abajo. Con sus pies sobre el respaldo y su cabeza colgando del asiento.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Tengo que seguir complaciéndote?

–Te dará un ACV…

Ella le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

–Se de mejores usos para ese órgano…

–Púdrete… -le replicó ella.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? –indagó Castiel antes de que su batir de alas se despejara de los oídos de los miembros de la reunión.

–De nada. –se apuró a responder Erika

– ¿Tienes que hacer eso? –reprochó el ángel.

Ella se colocó en posición normal, mirando furtivamente al demonio.

El ángel dio un par de vueltas por la sala de estar de la casa de la joven. Finalmente intentó hablar. Pero se quedó en el intento. Ahora permanecía inmóvil y mudo como una estatua.

Castiel estaba parado en medio de la habitación. Desde que todo eso había comenzado se lo veía siempre nervioso. Con una incomodidad que parecía no caber en su recipiente, ni en sus enormes ojos azules. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

–Cuando estuvisteis en la jaula… cuando bajasteis a buscar a Sam…

Se detuvo como si buscara las palabras correctas…

– ¿Notasteis algo fuera de lo común?

Erika le respondió con sarcasmo:

–Bueno… déjame pensar…. Bajé a la puta jaula de Lucifer, me enfrenté a él y a su cabreado hermano. Huí de unos seres espantosamente indescriptibles. Solté a Sam de unos espeluznantes ganchos que colgaban de la nada… Le coloqué un amuleto supuestamente creado por Dios… Y Crowley se lo llevó dejándome ahí por días completos antes de rescatarme finalmente… ¡Cielos! ¿QUÉ PUDO SER MÁS JODIDAMENTE EXTRAÑO QUE ESO?

–No lo se… Piensa… -dio el ángel con nerviosismo -¿Qué pudo salir mal?

– ¿Cómo… que… salir mal? –preguntó ella mirando furtivamente a Crowley, quien hasta ahora se había limitado a escuchar en silencio –Cass… ¿Qué pasa?

–Dime todo lo que ocurrió.

Ella respondió sospechando que algo grave pasaba.

–Pues… que… hallé a Sam. Estaba muy mal herido. Invoqué a Crowley, y le puse el amuleto. Lucifer se salió de su cuerpo, tal como él dijo que ocurriría…

–Espera… espera… -protestó el demonio - ¿Me invocaste antes de sacarlo…? ¡Debiste hacerlo después…!

–Si… me dijiste que solo habría una oportunidad… si usaba el amuleto… y tú no venías… ¿qué hubiera ocurrido?

Crowley protestó con un gesto de su rostro.

–Déjala hablar… -ordenó Castiel. – ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada… le puse el amuleto… y él llegó… no recuerdo bien, se que Lucifer me golpeó… Y que forcejearon por Sam…

– ¿Viste una luz brillante salir del cuerpo de Sam?

–Si. –dijo con certeza… Provenía del amuleto…

– ¿Estás segura?

–Si...

–No. –interrumpió Crowley. –No provenía del amuleto. Bueno… si en un principio, pero luego…

–Luego se volvió más intensa… -agregó ella pensativa.

–Maldición… –protestó el ángel.

–Cass… ¿qué pasó?

–Pasa que Sam… no tiene alma. –declaró.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

–Revisé a Sam anoche, por pedido de Dean. Su alma no está. Debió quedarse en la jaula. Era sin dudas esa brillante luz que viste. Lucifer debió arrancársela.

–Oh… no… es mi culpa…

–No. No lo es –afirmó tranquilamente el de traje negro. –no podías saberlo…

–Si… Adam me lo advirtió… no me estaba pidiendo ayuda. ¡Quería advertirme que el alma de Sam aún estaba ahí dentro…! ¿Pero cómo es que no me di cuenta…?

–Si yo no lo noté. Y las almas son mi negocio –confesó Crowley -¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo tú?

–En todo caso… si hay un culpable… soy yo –se reprochó Castiel –no debí permitir que fueras. Debí hacerlo yo mismo.

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Erika -¿Cómo la recuperamos?

–No podemos. –afirmó el demonio –No haremos nada… –agregó con soltura.

Una fuerte bofetada se estrelló contra su rostro segundos después de esa declaración. Crowley se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Castiel miró a Erika con estupor.

–Vaya… -se quejó tomándose el rostro –es algo tarde para confesar que te va el sado…

– ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO ASÍ? –gritó ella ignorando el comentario –¡SAM ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN! ¡UNA BLASFEMIA! Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS RESPONSABLES…

Estaba desencajada. Al borde de la histeria.

–ESO SIN MENCIONAR QUE AÚN DUDO QUE TÚ NO LO HAYAS NOTADO.

– ¡CALMATE! ¿QUIERES? –la reprendió Crowley.

–Calmaos los dos. –intervino finalmente Castiel. –Encontraremos la manera.

–Hay que volver por esa alma… –balbuceó Erika.

– ¡Claro que no…! Eso es imposible –protestó Crowley. – ¿Tienes idea de lo afortunados que fuimos de poder entrar ahí y salir con el cuerpo de Winchester…? Volver por su alma no es viable.

–Yo lo haré… –afirmó ella…

–No. –dijo el demonio con seriedad.

–Erika… –Castiel trató de calmarla –Crowley tiene razón. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nos equivocamos. Yo me equivoqué. Pero no te permitiré hacer algo así… Sé que te sientes culpable. También yo me siento mal. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… Bueno… si… lo más piadoso… –se hizo un silencio –…si quieres… puedes meterle una bala entre los ojos.

– ¿Le meterás una bala entre los ojos a la jirafa… querida? –preguntó el demonio con sarcasmo.

Ella entregó un movimiento negativo de la cabeza como respuesta.

–Lo suponía…


	13. Chapter 13 Agravio

**Agravio: **

Despertó sintiendo una terrible quemazón en los hombros. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de tela o lona. Le faltaba el aire. Aún así pudo descubrir, pocos segundos después de recuperar la conciencia, el origen de su dolor: colgaba de sus muñecas. Permanecía en el aire. Trató de hacer pie, pero sus extremidades descalzas apenas lograron rozar la superficie del suelo con las puntas de sus pulgares. "¿Dónde estoy?" pensó. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Ese aturdimiento en su cerebro… como si tuviese la necesidad de resetear… Hizo memoria. Todo estaba muy confuso. Bajó del coche. En la mitad de la noche. Oyó pasos.

_–Disculpe señorita, ¿tiene fuego? –preguntó el tipo con aspecto de pocos amigos._

_–No. Aléjate de mí. –le advirtió ella._

_– ¿Pero por qué tan mal carácter, hermosa? –le habría respondido. –Una muñeca como tú... debería ser más amable…_

Fue en ese momento que alguien se acercó por la espalda. Ella se defendió con fiereza, como lo hacía usualmente. Golpeó a uno de los tipos, pero el otro le colocó un trapo sobre la boca y la nariz. Olía muy raro. Se sintió mareada rápidamente. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más.

Se encontraba intentando vanamente quitarse la capucha, o lo que fuera que le cubría la cabeza. Cuando oyó un ruido: el de una puerta abriéndose. Y unos pasos. Notó una presencia. La presencia de un demonio, más específicamente la de varios.

Le descubrieron el rostro con brusquedad. Entornó los ojos para protegerse de la intensa luz que daba sobre su cara. Su vista permaneció nublada durante unos largos segundos.

–Hola… compañera. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¡Que alegría volver a encontrarte! –dijo una voz femenina.

Finalmente pudo enfocar la vista. Una joven de cuerpo pequeño y cabellera rizada pelirroja sonreía frente a ella. Dos hombres más le acompañaban.

–Menudo jaleo has armado desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí…?

–Meg… -balbuceó incrédula.

–Me ha costado caro traerte… más por tu… sexto sentido… Tuve que subcontratar personal….pero finalmente estás aquí… No siempre tienes a la querida del rey del infierno entre tus manos.

Meg cerró su puño al terminar la frase. Erika sintió un agudo dolor en el estómago, que se esparció a todo su cuerpo.

– ¡HIJA DE PUTA! –protestó.

– ¿Dónde está Crowley?

–No lo sé… –otro agudo dolor la interrumpió.

–Ahórrate ese cuentito. No voy a tragármelo. Dime dónde está y te mataré piadosamente… Pero si insistes en mentirme… No garantizo cuánto vas a sufrir antes de dejar este mundo.

–Vete a la mierda…

Meg hizo un gesto a uno de sus acompañantes. Éste abofeteó a Erika haciendo sangrar copiosamente su boca.

– ¿Dónde está Crowley?

–No lo se… ¿Ya has mirado en el infierno…? Oh… si… no puedes ir ahí… Usarán tus tripas para la decoración de Halloween…

Ahora fue Meg quien abofeteó a Erika.

–Tarde o temprano hablarás…

* * *

Le costaba respirar. Dificultad no solo provocada por los brutales castigos a los que era sometida desde hacía días. Un incipiente catarro y ese ardor en la piel le hacían entrever que una infección respiratoria se abría paso entre sus mermadas defensas corporales.

Estaba desnuda en una habitación extremadamente sucia y sin un ápice de calefacción. A eso se sumaban las heridas en su piel que empezaban a infectarse también. Si se le ocurría desmayarse la despertaban con amoníaco y a veces con una descarga eléctrica.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Resistir a la tortura era excepcionalmente duro, pero si su cuerpo sucumbía a la fiebre y comenzaba a delirar… Entonces no habría nada que hacer. Ahí no habría voluntad que cuente. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ingreso de Meg y sus escoltas.

–Espero que hayas hecho memoria… –dijo Meg con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –porque esto está empezando a aburrirme. Verte llorar y gritar mientras escupes sangre y bilis ya no me resulta una idea atractiva.

–Vete a la mierda…

–Parece que a Crowley se le olvidó enseñarte buenos modales…

–Pero me enseñó otras cosas… ¿por qué no me sueltas para que te las muestre…? –balbuceó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– Sorprendente. Todavía tiene ganas de hacerse la graciosa… -dijo mirando a su acompañante –vamos a cambiar eso –continuó tomando uno de los cuchillos que yacían en la mesa junto a otros objetos mucho más espantosos aún. –Bájenla…

La abrupta apertura de la puerta por parte de un hombre detuvo la escena.

– ¿Qué pasa? –indagó Meg.

–Hay problemas en la entrada. Parece que alguien viene por ella. –respondió el hombre.

–Mejor aún… –sonrió complaciente –cuantos más capturemos, más información obtendremos. Empezad sin mí. –le ordenó al primer hombre. –Voy a ver que ocurre…

–Ella no volverá… -les afirmó Erika a sus verdugos –lo sabéis. Si vienen por mí o no… no puedo asegurarlo. Lo dudo mucho. Soy descartable…como todos –trataba de desmoralizar a los demonios, mientras uno de ellos hurgaba entre los elementos de tortura y el otro la ataba a la mesa –Pero ante el primer problema ella saldrá huyendo y vosotros pagaréis por mis huesos rotos…

* * *

Lloraba… maldecía…sangraba. Su cuerpo era ahora una sola llaga de dolor. Se detuvieron para volver a preguntarle dónde estaba Crowley… Ella respondió escupiendo sangre sobre el rostro de su interrogador.

–Parece que te gusta mi compañía… –dijo el demonio con tono complaciente.

Súbitamente su rostro adoptó un semblante de extrema seriedad.

– ¿Oíste eso? –le preguntó al otro.

–No… –un sonido le interrumpió: un aullido. – ¿Qué fue eso…? –dijo al advertir que su compañero tenía razón.

–Un…perro negro… -su cara era ahora el reflejo del terror.

– ¡Vámonos de aquí! –exclamó.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo. La puerta fue derribada violentamente. Ambos fueron atacados por la invisible jauría infernal. En vano intentaron huir. El pánico los abordó en el mismo momento en que Crowley ingresaba a la habitación con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–Quietos… –ordenó a los perros.

Miró a Erika atada en la mesa. Era poco menos que un pedazo de carne sangrante. Había necesitado de los perros para rastrearla, pero ya dentro del edificio habían resultado obsoletos. Para hallarle, solo tuvo que seguir los gritos de dolor. Se volvió hacia los demonios diciéndoles:

– ¿Os sentisteis muy machos al golpear a una mujer indefensa? ¡Claro que si…! Porque si sus brazos estuvieran libres os haría pedacitos…-declaró mientras se quitaba el sobretodo.

Se llevó a los demonios con un chasquido de sus dedos. Cubrió el cuerpo casi desnudo de la chica antes de soltarlo con un movimiento de su mano. Intentó incorporarla pero ella se derrumbó sobre sus brazos. Volaba de fiebre. Entreabrió los ojos.

– ¿Crowley…? –murmuró.

–No te preocupes. Estás a salvo. Vamos a casa.

– Que bueno… ya me… aburría…

La llevó al hospital de mala gana. ¿Dónde estaba Castiel cuando se lo necesitaba?

– ¡Qué mala suerte…! –exclamó al ver a la doctora Coleman.

Ella lo miró detenidamente. Luego posó la vista en la joven entre sus brazos. Esa imagen que nunca se borraría de su mente. Esa imagen que pensó que nunca volvería a ver en toda su carrera. Estaba ahí. De nuevo. Frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

– ¿Por qué siempre aparece aquí en mi guardia con esa joven en los brazos?

– ¿Por qué está usted siempre en el hospital cuando traigo a esta joven en mis brazos? –le reclamó él.

– ¡Esta vez no irá a ningún lado! ¡ENFERMERAS, UNA CAMILLA! Hoy contestará mis preguntas. ¡Oficial! –dijo a uno de los policías –Vigile a este sujeto.

* * *

– ¿Usted le hizo eso….? –preguntó Maggie horrorizada al salir del shock room casi 50 minutos más tarde.

– ¿En verdad piensa que la traería aquí luego de hacerle eso…?

–Esto es una sala de emergencias. No tiene ni idea de las cosas que he presenciado aquí.

–Quiero verla.

La doctora Coleman dudó unos momentos. Nunca entendió que la llevó a contestar que si.

–De acuerdo. Unos minutos. Luego la trasladaremos a una habitación.

Estaba inconsciente. La habían limpiado y vendado.

– ¿Estará bien?

–No parece tener daños permanentes. Estamos tratando su neumonía con antibióticos, pero la hemos recibido a tiempo. Preocupa más el daño en su esófago y en su estómago, lo detectamos mediante una endoscopía que le realizamos luego de que empezara a vomitar sangre… No quiero imaginar qué lo ha causado. Las heridas en su cuerpo… parece como si un cirujano novato hubiese estado practicando con ella. Se recuperará. Al menos físicamente. Psicológicamente… no puedo saberlo…

–Entiendo…

Crowley dio media vuelta y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– ¿Adónde va? –preguntó la desconcertada doctora.

–A buscar a quién le hizo esto. –dijo sin voltearse a mirarla.

Maggie se quedó inmóvil, parada en la sala. Pero a los pocos segundos sintió un escalofrío. Tuvo la certeza de que no estaba sola. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró la fuente de su inquietud. Sus ojos humanos eran completamente incapaces de advertir al horripilante perro negro que yacía bajo la cama, custodiando celosamente a Erika, por orden de su amo, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

* * *

– ¿Crowley…? –balbuceó Erika cuando abrió los ojos al percibir su presencia.

–Aquí estoy… –le dijo acerándose a la cama. –Te vas a poner bien… descansa. Cuando Cass se digne a aparecer te sacaré de aquí…

–No les dije nada… No les dije nada… Nada… –repetía con voz quebrada.

–Ssshhh… Lo se… lo se… descansa. Ya me ocupé de ellos… van a pagar por lo que te hicieron. Meg escapó, pero esa puta caerá tarde o temprano…

–Estaba furiosa…la hubieras visto… Se enfadó porque no pudieron poseerme…

Ella empezó a llorar. Él hizo un gesto de fastidio, no obstante le secó las lágrimas. No importaba lo irritante que fuese esa cría, valía más que el oro. Y lo había demostrado. Le acarició el cabello. Ella cerró los ojos y pareció volverse a dormir Un carraspeo se oyó de fondo.

–Disculpe –dijo Maggie –vengo a administrar los antibióticos. Las enfermeras están algo atareadas…

Abrió una bolsa de suero y la vació parcialmente, luego incorporó la medicación que había medido previamente con una jeringuilla. Miró fijamente a Crowley que no se perdía ni uno de sus movimientos.

–Lamento haberle acusado antes. –se disculpó –pero como le dije… no tiene idea de las cosas que suceden aquí.

–No tiene por qué…

–Si… ¿Sabe? En la sala de emergencia, al igual que en la terapia intensiva… Uno se enfrenta cara a cara con la muerte, y también con los familiares de los pacientes –contaba mientras cambiaba las bolsas de suero –y es aquí en donde los más profundos sentimientos afloran… y es evidente que ella es lo más importante para usted…

La observación de Maggie Coleman le provocó cierta inquietud. ¿Debía quizá esforzarse en disimularlo más? No podía darse el lujo de que nadie descubriera la importancia que ella tenía en sus planes. Eso le redundaría en problemas.

* * *

Samuel había reemplazado a Crowley, esperando la aparición de Castiel. Pero el ángel no llegaba. Un batir de alas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Balthazar? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

– ¿Por qué esperar a Cass…? Si aquí estoy yo… Y soy mucho más fructuoso. Hola bella durmiente…. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. 27 años… si no me equivoco. ¿Cómo te conservas tan bien?

Ella rió.

– ¿Eres amigo de Castiel? –preguntó Samuel.

– Soy amigo de Cass. Aunque me gusta más ser amigo de ella. Mi hermano me pidió que te borre la memoria… –dijo como pidiendo tácitamente permiso para hacerlo.

Levantó su mano uniendo los dedos índice y mayor y los dirigió hacia su frente. Ella le sujetó la mano, deteniéndolo.

– ¡No! Ni lo pienses…

–Castiel me pidió que lo haga.

–Y yo te estoy diciendo que quiero recordar. –dijo con rencor en su mirada –Solo sáname –ordenó.

–Como quieras… -declaró el ángel. Ágilmente tocó a la chica en la frente.

–Hija… lo que haces es absurdo –interrumpió Samuel. –te está dando la posibilidad de olvidar ese infierno, las atrocidades que te hicieron… y tú dices que quieres recordar…

–No es vuestro problema… -dijo levantándose de la cama y quitándose el suero y los monitores –Me voy… Gracias Balthazar…

–Por nada… Viendo que mi escueta misión ha concluido –afirmó Balthazar –me retiro. Hasta pronto.

Y se fue agitando sus alas.

– ¿Tienes ropa para mi? –preguntó Erika.

–Si. Está en el armario. ¡Oh! Y Crowley me pidió que te diera esto. Él no puede tocarlo… –dijo entregándole su amuleto antiposesión de hierro –Dijo que te lo devolviera, aunque mencionó que no tenía mayor utilidad para ti pero que tenía valor sentimental… No entendí lo que quiso decir… tal vez tú si…

–Si. Es algo personal. Gracias…

Salía de la habitación cuando alguien le gritó:

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –indagó Maggie Coleman

–Ya estoy bien. Me voy.

–No irás a ningún lado… ¿Cómo te levantaste?

–Solo lo hice.

–Hablemos en privado… -ordenó.

* * *

–Bien… -dijo la doctora mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación –me vas a responder algunas preguntas…Erika… ¿Por qué ese es tu nombre…? Y no Jacqueline…

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–El problema es que la mayoría de los profesionales de la salud presencian uno o dos milagros en su carrera profesional. Pero raramente esos milagros acontecen siempre al mismo paciente. Llegas a mi sala de emergencia en brazos de ese tétrico sujeto… prácticamente muerta. Te extirpamos la mitad de tus órganos, luego te recuperas, lenta pero favorablemente. Luego llegas unas semanas más tarde diciendo que la medicación te hace sentir mal y resulta que todos tu órganos están de nuevo en su sitio… Y tres años después, ese tipo te trae de nuevo, con claros signos de haber sido torturada… descuida, no lo he puesto en le informe… solo Dios sabe por qué… he puesto accidente de coche… -aclaró –y 48 horas más tarde de tu ingreso con terribles heridas y una neumonía, estás de pie, escapándote…

–Lo siento… pero no puedo decírtelo. Me tildarías de loca y me enviarías al psiquiátrico…

–Inténtalo… no creo que debas preocuparte. Parece que siempre puedes huir. -sugirió Maggie –además luces como si te hiciera falta una amiga…

* * *

Maggie abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Erika. Le entregó un papel.

–Ese es mi número personal. Por cualquier cosa.

–Gracias. No está demás tener un médico amigo…y agradezco tu comprensión.

–No me queda mucho más que creer en lo que me has contado… -dijo Margaret acomodando sus rizos dorados detrás de la oreja. –lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Creo que alguien te espera –comentó señalando a Crowley con un gesto.

–Adiós…

– ¿Socializando…? –preguntó Crowley.

–Un poco… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tenía que hablar contigo. Me contaron que no dejaste que te dieran el toque mágico… -comentó mientras ambos avanzaban por el corredor.

Ella inspiró profundamente.

–No. Quiero mirarlos a la cara mientras pagan por lo que me han hecho.

–Vaya… eso suena como una velada romántica…ya estoy excitado.

–Había un par de tipos, que no estaban poseídos… ellos se encargaban de secuestrarme, pero los vi solo un par de veces…

–Azazel y su espuria descendencia…–la interrumpió con marcado gesto de asco –con su costumbre de contratar convictos….Bien…no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de que paguen. Nadie se mete con mis cosas personales…

–Crowley… hay algo llamativo… tal vez no sea nada…

–Nunca es nada… –afirmó pulsando el botón del elevador.

–Meg se refirió a mi como tu… querida…

–Tenemos un soplón… –protestó.

–Tal vez solo fue cotilleo…

–No. Nunca subestimes una teoría… hay que llegar al fondo de esto. Además…Cotilleo o no cotilleo… no puedo permitirlo. Esos seres inútiles tienen que entender que deben aprender a ser un poco más listos si quieren seguir existiendo.

–No lo entiendo…

–Ya lo entenderás. –afirmó acariciándole la barbilla.


	14. Chapter 14 Repercusión

_Bueno... ya pasamos la mitad de la historia... Aunque me preocupa mucho que para la siguiente no se me cae ni una idea. Escribí hasta el cap 6... y me bloquee...(ahhhh panic atack) jeje. Es que no tengo mucho de donde agarrarme y ya saben que siempre escribo siguiendo el argumento de la serie, pero me temo que la temporada 7... es... ¿cómo decirlo? algo vacía de contenido...(de echo me está pasando con los capítulos finales de esta historia, también no les encuentro la vuelta, son bastante pobres) y poner mi imaginación en movimiento se me hace difícil estos días...ya veré que invento..._

_También les cuento que estoy publicando en blog. Son las mismas historias pero quizá tenga una chance de interactuar más con los lectores, sobre todo los anónimos, que en esta web. Dejé la dirección en el perfil.  
_

_Los dejo con el cap con una aclaración respecto al título: la palabra REPERCUSION está usada como sinónimo de "culatazo", de retroceso, de la patada que un arma provoca al disparar, más precisamente... es que me pareció que quedaba mejor. Aunque no tengo idea de por qué esa palabra vino a mi mente mientras revisaba lo que había escirto... eso bueno.. fue así. El título a veces sale desde cero, otras veces mientras lo escribo, y otras veces tarda mucho en aparecer... este fue el caso de hoy._

**Repercusión: **

La austeridad del edificio que los Campbell usaban para llevar a cabo sus actividades parecía aún más incómoda debido a la falta de iluminación. La poca actividad que se desarrollaba en ese preciso instante hacía que la luz fuese prescindible. La tensa reunión que acontecía en ese momento no la requería.

– ¿Por qué resulta que ahora todo el mundo piensa que puede pasar por sobre mis decisiones? –expresaba Crowley a los hermanos Winchester y a su abuelo –¿Es que pensasteis que yo no sabría nada de vuestro cotilleo…? Conmigo no se juega… Si queréis de vuelta el alma de Sam…tendréis que hacer un esfuerzo mayor…eso no es negociable. Y creedme, que estoy siendo considerablemente tolerante al respecto.

–Creo que los tolerantes hemos sido nosotros –manifestó Dean con clara irritación. –Este chantaje tuyo ya me tiene muy cansado…

–No es un chantaje, es intercambio de mercancías.

Sam apretó los puños para contener la rabia que crecía en él. La conversación estaba por pasar a incidentes mayores.

Samuel sabía que Crowley sería emboscado, pero prefirió no comentarlo con él, por el bien de Sam y Dean. Lo trató directamente con Erika. Se pusieron de acuerdo para que el demonio pensara que ella había intervenido por cuenta propia.

Ahora temía que sus nietos la fastidiasen de un momento a otro. No creía ser capaz de contener la situación por mucho más que unos pocos minutos. Y esa chica no aparecía. Ella le había prometido que evitaría la catástrofe, pero no llegaba. Y el experimentado cazador ya empezaba a temer por todos ellos.

–Pues… yo estoy convencido de que nos mientes –Sam finalmente abrió la boca –voto por deshacernos de ti…

–Ah… si… ¿Y cómo vas a recuperar tu alma si yo muero, alce?

–No me importa… Encontraré la manera…

La cercanía de unos pasos se oyó en el asfixiante silencio que se generó luego de esa tensa declaración. La puerta se abrió con rudeza. Todos se volvieron a mirar al inoportuno visitante.

Erika contempló a los cuatro hombres quienes también la miraron con aire expectante.

–Genial –exclamó Dean. –ahora si… estás atrapado –le dijo al demonio.

Erika, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acercó con celeridad a Crowley. Susurró algo en su oído. El rostro de éste se llenó de asombro mientras exclamó:

– ¿¡Ah, si…?! ¿No me digas?

– ¿Qué haces? –indagó Sam con un destello de furia en sus ojos -¡Cógelo!

–Oh… -exclamó Crowley – ¿Es que pensasteis que ella venía a salvaros? Lamento la decepción… Sam… pero… esta chica es mía…

– ¿¡Qué!? –dijo Dean con voz ronca y una expresión de horror y desagrado. -¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde siempre…

–Pero… pero… no está…

– ¿No está poseída? ¡Claro que no! Es innecesario. Ella es… ¿cómo decirlo…? Una buena chica… o una mala chica… -divagó –estoy confundido…

-¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! –le reprochó Dean a Erika.

–Trabajas para este hijo de puta… ¿tú también? –le reprochó Sam.

–No comprendo… ¿Por qué…? –preguntó el rubio casi con un ápice de dolor en su mirada. Se sentía decepcionado. Había confiado en ella, a pesar de que todos sus instintos le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por no escucharlos.

–Oh… -respondió Crowley –No te habrás creído ese cuentito de: "hay algo maligno en mí…" –dijo remedando a Erika. –aunque tengo que admitirlo… fue conmovedor… casi acaba convenciéndome a mí también…

Ella hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de desagrado. Imperceptible para todos, excepto para Sam, quien la observó detenidamente. Erika jugueteaba con sus dedos pulgar y anular. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa. Si se llevaba los dedos a la boca para morderse las uñas… significaba que estaba desesperada. Ya la había visto hacerlo antes… ¡Y bingo! Lo estaba haciendo justo ahora.

–No… dijo el menor de los Winchester –Estás aterrada. –le hablaba a ella -¿De dónde te tiene cogida Crowley?

–Del alma.–se apresuró a responder él. –Verás Sam… Vosotros no fuisteis los únicos perseguidos del régimen celestial. Esta preciosura también estaba en la lista de enemigos públicos. Y estaba tan… desesperada… –se detuvo para reír sarcásticamente –que… simplemente se entregó a mi… y como ya tenía un trato con una diosa pagana que incluía su alma, ¡no podía dármela! Entonces, tuvimos que negociar por algo más…lo que resultó ser muy conveniente para mí, ya que me ofreció sus… valiosos servicios como cazadora, para siempre.

– ¿Y qué le obliga a cumplirlo? –preguntó Samuel.

–Ahí está la parte divertida. El artículo 289 que dice claramente que si por inacción, omisión, ocultamiento o traición yo me veo perjudicado en mis intereses o en mi integridad personal, su alma será mía… instantáneamente. La tendré con chasquear los dedos. Ella no podía vender su alma, pero nada impedía que la ofreciera como garantía póstuma. Y el trato no puede romperse, porque si el trato se rompe… será una violación a dicho artículo… sería una especie de… paradoja. ¡Y fue su idea! –concluyó animadamente.

Erika guardó silencio, apretando los dientes.

–Hija… no se si soy el más indicado para decirlo… pero eso ha sido una tremenda estupidez… -confesó Samuel, quién desconocía hasta ahora los detalles del trato que la chica tenía con el demonio.

–Lo único que puede romper el trato, es su muerte. Pero… Para estar completamente seguro de que no escapará, agregué un particular inciso a la cláusula. Su alma es mía también si intenta quitarse la vida ella misma, o si le pide a alguien más que lo haga por ella. Como verán… no tiene salida. Todos los caminos conducen a Crowley… Ella decide si será en esta vida… o en la otra… Matarme tampoco es una buena opción. Si por casualidad algo me pasa, el contrato quedará en manos de alguien más, quien tendrá toda la potestad de hacer con ella lo que se le dé la gana.

La tensión en Sam continuaba creciendo. Erika lo advirtió claramente. El cazador deslizó la mano de manera casi imperceptible hacia su espalda. Ella no dudó de que tuviera un arma allí guardada.

Crowley se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. En ese momento el cazador desenfundó su cuchillo mata demonios.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en que Erika sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta.

– ¡NOOOOOO! –gritó advirtiendo que Sam apuñalaría a Crowley inevitablemente.

Se movió rápidamente hacia él. Interponiéndose entre el gigante y el demonio. Sintió un agudo dolor cuando el cuchillo se hundió en su pecho. Miró a Sam con gesto de incredulidad e incomprensión. "¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó a sí misma una fracción de segundo antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Crowley.

– ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO IMBÉCIL! –le gritó el de negro con desesperación.

–Sam… hijo, ¿que hiciste? –Samuel tampoco pudo contener la incredulidad que lo embargó.

Dean, quien hasta ahora solo había sido un mero espectador se acercó a asistirla.

–Sam… ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de estupor.

–Ella… se interpuso… no pude evitarlo… –decía intentando justificarse, no obstante no parecía mostrar rastro alguno de pena o dolor.

– ¡NO PUDISTE EVITARLO! ¡NO PUDISTE EVITARLO! ¡IMBÉCIL! –le gritó Crowley – ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?

–Si… -respondió Sam sin una pizca de perturbación –le he hecho un favor… finalmente se ha librado de ti…

– ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, Sam? –preguntó Dean furioso. -¡Está muerta! ¡La mataste! –lo increpó luego de comprobar sus signos vitales, mientras notaba que el calor abandonaba lentamente el menudo cuerpo.

Samuel quitó el cuchillo del pecho de la joven y se lo entregó a Dean. Intentó reanimarla con RCP. Era en vano.

– ¡Apartaos! –ordenó Crowley. –Más te vale que pueda arreglar esto. –advirtió con tono amenazante –Porque de otra forma vais a lamentarlo. ¿Quedó claro?

La levantó entre sus brazos y se la llevó.

Los tres se quedaron solos. En medio de un perturbador silencio.


	15. Chapter 15 Te veré en el cielo

_Bueno... Uf! Al fin. Este capítulo me ha dado problemas. No me terminaba de conformar. Entre eso y el bloqueo que tengo con mi nueva historia, la que transcurre durante la temporada 7... ni les cuento lo frustrada que estoy. He descubierto que una mala temporada de SPN sumada a una grave depresión y cientos y cientos (por no decir miles) de Castiel's feels... no son buena combinación. El resultado es el desastre..._

_ Bueno... no los demoro más. Les dejo el cap, porque si leyeron el anterior se deben estar preguntando qué pasó. Y la respuesta es: si. Lo dejé en suspenso a propósito... de mala que soy nomás. _

_Y ya saben que pueden comentar si les gusta o si no les gusta, también. Me ayudan a mejorar y a tener nuevas ideas._

_Ah! y el hechizo en latín... no estoy segura de que está bien transcripto, pero fue el único que encontré. Vuelvo a pedir que si alguien lo tiene y me lo podría facilitar, se lo agradecería muchísimo._

**Te veré en el cielo:**

La despertó un beso en la mejilla. Un dulce, tierno, cálido, largo y amoroso beso en la mejilla. Sintió un cuerpo sentado junto a ella. Abrió los ojos.

–Hola. Nena. ¿Tan malo era lo que estabas viendo que te dormiste?

– ¿Gabriel…? –preguntó incrédula.

– ¿Te asusté? Te traje helado. De chocolate.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –le preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Él seguía moviéndose como si no le oyera. Guardaba las cosas en la nevera.

Miró a su alrededor. Era su departamento. El que ocupaba cuando enseñaba en la universidad. Estaba sentada en el sofá, frente a la tele.

–Gabriel… ¿Qué ocurre?

Se puso de pie. Mirándolo con asombro.

–No conseguí la cerveza que te gusta… –decía él – espero que ésta te dé igual…hace mucho frío para andar dando vueltas por una cerveza… supongo que no me castigarás por eso… –continuó abrazándola y besándola.

– ¿Miramos una peli?… tú eliges…

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –se volvió a preguntar.

Se sentó el sofá. Ella se sentó a su lado. Lo abrazó fuerte…Mucho tiempo. Un largo rato. Todo su ser se llenó de sentimientos. Algunos felices, otros le dolían… le dolían más que esa puñalada en el pecho… ¡LA PUÑALADA EN EL PECHO! Ahora lo recordaba…

"Estoy… ¿estoy muerta?" pensó. "Debo estarlo. O en coma, tal vez"

Si… Ya iba entendiendo… Eso… era un recuerdo, en su mente. Uno de los tantos días vividos junto a él. Recordaba esa noche…Gabriel no estaba ahí realmente. Pero no le importó. No le importó lo que su estúpida razón le gritaba. Se quedó ahí. Disfrutando de ese momento.

Unos golpes en la puerta la arrancaron de ese sueño extraño. Alguien gritaba del otro lado.

– ¡ERIKA! ¡ERIKA! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? ABRE LA PUERTA… SOY UNA AMIGA…

No quería… No. No. No. Se negaba a alejarse de Gabriel. Por más que no fuese real. Quería quedarse ahí. Se sentía en paz. Pero la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta insistía furiosamente. Cada vez más perturbada.

– ¡ERIKA! POR FAVOR… ESTÁS EN PELIGRO…

Esa última advertencia terminó de despertarla. Se levantó y abrió. Del otro lado una joven menuda y de cabello rubio la miraba con desesperación.

–No tengo mucho tiempo. No estás a salvo aquí.

– ¿Quién eres?

–Eso no importa… Los ángeles te buscan. –le advirtió.

– ¿Los ángeles?... ¿Crees que tenga un minuto?

–Tal vez… pero no mucho más… –le avisó.

Erika regresó junto a Gabriel. Se arrodilló a su lado. Sabía que no era él… pero era lo más parecido al arcángel que jamás tendría frente a ella. Así que le habló:

–Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, cariño. Pero no eres real. Solo estás en mi mente –lo acariciaba mientras hablaba. –Y sea lo que sea que ocurre, no es honesto… Y no se… si tú estarías orgulloso de mí… probablemente no. Probablemente estarías enfadado o avergonzado de las cosas que estoy haciendo. Pero…no encuentro mejores caminos. Ojalá estuvieras conmigo para aconsejarme… Pero te fuiste… y no pude hacer nada… -su voz se quebró. –Y no puedo hacer nada… Perdóname si me estoy equivocando. Te amo…

Lo besó. Se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y miró a la chica.

– ¿Adónde vamos? –indagó.

–Sígueme…

Salieron al exterior. Parecía ser una especie de selva, o mejor dicho… un jardín. Lo reconocía. Lo había visto antes.

– ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Verdad?

–Si. Vigila a tu alrededor. –dijo mientras buscaba refugio entre unos densos matorrales –Los hombres de Raphael ya saben que estás aquí… y te buscan. Tenemos que alcanzar un sitio seguro. Dame la mano. Corre –ordenó.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–Bastante, por lo que tengo entendido…

–No tengo noción…

–Es normal… ¡Vamos!

Corrieron desenfrenadamente por un camino sinuoso. Súbitamente unas luces brillantes aparecieron. Eran ángeles. Uno de ellos se puso en medio del camino, el otro detrás de las dos chicas. No podían avanzar. Ni tampoco retroceder.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Erika en un susurro.

–No lo se. –respondió murmurando la joven.

– ¿Me pregunto si funcionará?

– ¿Qué cosa?

Crowley dijo que no sería útil… pero en semejante panorama ninguna mano era una mala mano… así que comenzó a recitar:

–Omni potentas dei potestatum invoco

Súbitamente los ángeles parecieron atemorizarse. De modo que continuó:

–Omni potentas dei potestatum invoco

Y otra vez, solo que ahora parecían adoloridos…

–No se qué haces ni cómo, pero no te detengas… -le rogó la muchacha quién estaba tanto o más sorprendida que los ángeles.

Erika continuó, también invadida por el asombro. Crowley le había dicho que debía ser alguien poderoso para usar el conjuro ¿Es que acaso era poderosa? Tal vez lo era en el cielo…

_–_Aborbe terran, Hoc angelorum in obsequentum

Ahora los ángeles se retorcían de dolor. Ella se hinchó de orgullo. Su tono de voz lo mostraba a las claras.

–Domine expoet, Domine expoet, Hodie abba tempere...

Los ángeles huyeron atemorizados mientras un trueno se dejaba oír como una furiosa protesta…

–No creo que tarden mucho en volver… –afirmó Erika.

– ¿Qué era eso?

–Un hechizo que expulsa ángeles de sus recipientes humanos. No creí que funcionara en el cielo… quiero decir: si el conjuro los envía al cielo… ¿a dónde los he enviado ahora?

–Pues a mí me tiene sin cuidado…

La chica le tomó la mano nuevamente y continuó la marcha, se desvió, ingresando al espeso bosque. Continuaron la carrera, sin soltarse de la mano. A lo lejos parecía haber una puerta. La abrió. Empujó a Erika dentro y la cerró, rápidamente. Otra mujer, rubia también, pero de mayor edad dibujó un símbolo con agilidad.

– ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó abrazando a la muchacha joven.

–Si. –le respondió ésta.

–Disculpa las malas maneras. Pero teníamos prisa. –le dijo la mujer sonriendo. –Soy Helen y ésta es mi hija Jo.

– Es un placer… supongo. –respondió Erika. – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos ocultamos? Si esto es el cielo…

–Es así. Desde que Raphael se autonombró manager celestial… –Dijo un joven de extraño aspecto sentado frente a lo que parecía ser un ordenador portátil –Y… por cierto. Soy Ash. Es un placer conocerte. –dijo acercándose a estrechar su mano –Se habla mucho de ti últimamente. Eres una celebridad…

– Todos los cazadores que combatimos contra el Apocalipsis, estamos siendo perseguidos como perros… –continuó Helen –A veces pienso que sería mejor estar en el infierno…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Erika se paralizó.

–Papá… –balbuceó emocionada. –Papá… –lloró arrojándose en sus brazos.

–Hija… Hijita mía… –le acarició y besó la cabeza.

–Papá… te extraño tanto… ¿Y mamá?

–Estará por volver. Fuimos a conseguir algo de información… y a hacer algo de ruido para despistar a los ángeles, y permitir que Jo llegara sin riesgos hasta ti… Lamento mucho que hayas muerto… cuando lo oímos… no podíamos creerlo, pero me hace feliz que estés aquí. ¡Sabía que no era verdad…!

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Lo que se dice de ti… Los ángeles hablan de ti... y de ese demonio…dicen que sois aliados, junto con Castiel… Que quieren apoderarse de todo… –contó Helen.

–Pero está aquí… significa que no tiene ningún trato…

–Yo… No quiero decepcionaros… pero… Si trabajo con un demonio…

– ¿Qué? –preguntó su padre desconcertado.

–Pero… yo… no le vendí mi alma… yo… es difícil de explicar.

–Pues hazlo. –le ordenó Helen.

La puerta se volvió a abrir interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Mamá…

Corrió a abrazar a su madre.

–Hijita… mi pequeñita… La han perdido… la han perdido… –dijo tranquilizando a los demás. –Ese cabronazo de Raphael la trae contra ti…

–Llegas justo a tiempo, Nancy… -interrumpió Helen –tu hija estaba a punto de aclarar que hace al lado de ese demonio del que tantas atrocidades hemos escuchado.

– ¿Atrocidades? ¡Crowley ha salvado mi vida…más veces de las que puedo contar! Nos ayudó a meter a Lucifer en su prisión nuevamente… Él fue quien me llevó de vuelta a casa cuando fui secuestrada a los 16…

–Sabía que quería algo de ti…-se quejó su padre.

–Pues dime algo… papá: en vista de lo que estáis viviendo aquí ¿aún creéis en lo que os dicen los ángeles? Tal vez Crowley sea un sucio demonio manipulador y ambicioso, pero al menos tengo en claro lo que es… en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de los ángeles… estamos trabajando para derrotar a Raphael… los daños colaterales habrá que evaluarlos después…

Todos guardaron silencio.

– ¿Y no te parece extraño que ese demonio… como se llame…te haga tantos favores? –indagó Jo.

– ¡Seguro! Pero por ahora es mi mejor carta. Es alguien que conoce el terreno y que sabe defenderse, y me está enseñando a hacerlo… Estoy segura que quiere algo de mí… pero no he descubierto aún qué es…Y no creo que Castiel le permita romper el acuerdo que ellos tienen. Castiel está controlando todo….Crowley no se pasará de listo…

–Pues… a mi no me suena tan ilógico… –dijo Nancy. –No me miréis así… pero ya vimos de lo que son capaces los ángeles… Mark… ellos nos asesinaron…y si mi hija se siente a salvo con un demonio… pues confiaré en su instinto. Gabriel le salvó la vida, y no creo que lo hubiese hecho si fuese un peligro…aquí se torturan almas… lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos… Escapamos por poco…

– ¿Cómo que torturan…?

–Si… los hombres de Rapahel, dicen que deben aleccionar a quienes se han negado a cumplir lo que estaba escrito. –contó Mark. –Es por eso que nos mataron, porque tu madre iba a advertirte de lo que estaba pasando. Habíamos descubierto a los ángeles…

–Pero no tuvimos tiempo de decírselo a nadie. –concluyó Nancy.

–Todo lo que pasó después… -se lamentaba Erika. –Dean 40 años en el infierno, la muerte de todos ustedes… y Sam en ese agujero espantoso… y Castiel fue humillado tantas veces… Y lo que debe hacer ahora para evitar todo esto ¿o creen por un solo segundo que él es feliz trabajando con Crowley? Porque yo no. Lo veo en sus ojos, cada día, cada segundo…la culpa infinita que transmiten.

–Lo lamento mucho. –dijo Helen pidiendo implícitamente disculpas por su exabrupto de antes.

–Pues… no es que vayamos a ir a ninguna parte… así que será mejor poner el pecho a las balas… –Erika trató de tomar el control de la situación y de sus emociones –debería encontrar la forma de contactar con Castiel, o tal vez con alguien que nos ayude… debe haber alguien.

– ¿Y Gabriel? –preguntó su madre.

–Gabriel está muerto… –dijo Erika con dolor.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Todos parecieron estar desconcertados.

–Gabriel era la última esperanza que teníamos… ¡Maldita sea!...Castiel tiene gente que le apoya… –informó Helen –pero me temo que también se ven obligados a huir y esconderse… No son suficientemente poderosos…

–Debemos encontrarlo… -dijo Erika. Pero un súbito espasmo la detuvo -¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó.

Sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica y una sensación de estar siendo jalada hacia alguna parte. Le dio miedo.

– ¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al borde del pánico.

–No lo sé… estás…

– ¿Desapareciendo? –exclamó Helen. – ¡Se la están llevando!

– ¿Quién? ¿Adónde?

–Cuídate hija. –le suplicó Nancy con impotencia, viendo que nada podían hacer para evitarlo –te amamos…

* * *

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –peguntó Castiel alarmado.

–Ese imbécil de Sam Winchester… le apuñaló tratando de matarme… –respondió Crowley. – ¡ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTROL!

–Lo lamento mucho…

– ¿¡LO LAMENTAS!? ¿¡LO LAMENTAS?! ¡TRÁELA DE VUELTA! –le ordenó.

Castiel dudó unos instantes.

–Yo no puedo hacerlo… –continuó Crowley –Tú lo sabes… el trato que tengo con ella no me lo permite…

El ángel seguía sin responder.

– ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS ESPERANDO?

–El trato…La traeré si cancelas el trato…

–NO.

–Entonces rompe el trato y regrésala tú mismo. No estás en posición de negociar…

–El que no está en posición de negociar eres tú, ángel. Podría intentarlo. Rompería el trato, pero no tengo garantías de que funcionará…Tal vez Raphael ya ha puesto un hechizo sobre ella... –dijo mirándole fijamente con furia en los ojos. –Y si no me la devuelves, olvídate del purgatorio y de nuestro arreglo… además… no creo que la esté pasando muy bien allá arriba. Si el tío Raphie la ha encontrado… ha de estar montándose una fiesta con ella… piensa en eso…

Castiel reflexionó unos segundos. Crowley interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–El tiempo corre, ángel. Cuánto más esté allá arriba, más probable es que la encuentren. Y si la encuentran…

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, imaginando los suplicios que Raphael era capaz de provocar al alma de Erika, Castiel tocó la frente de la chica con sus dedos, devolviéndola a la vida.

Ella se incorporó de un salto de la cama en la que Crowley la había depositado. Inspiró profunda y violentamente, sobresaltada. Tocándose desenfrenadamente el pecho. Como si tratase de arrancar el invisible cuchillo que aún sentía sobre éste. Miró aterrorizada a sus dos acompañantes. Respiró agitadamente unos segundos.

–Cálmate. –le dijo Castiel tratando de serenarla.

–No… Cass… No es posible… gracias… gracias… ha sido horrible… –no era capaz de coordinar lo que pensaba con lo que su boca decía.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el ángel.

–Raphael…tenías razón Crowley, ese hijo de puta es un maldito psicópata… Está persiguiendo a los cazadores muertos… tortura almas… ya no hay diferencia entre cielo e infierno…-contó aterrada –tenemos que detenerlo… no importa cómo.

–Está bien… -dijo Cas –lo haremos. No te preocupes. Descansa. Lo necesitas. Has tenido demasiado éstos últimos días…

–Cas. Tienes que avisar a mi familia que fuiste tú quién me sacó de ahí… estaban preocupados…

–Lo haré, enviaré a alguien –se detuvo un instante reflexionando –No deberías recordar… ¿Por qué recuerdas? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–No lo se…crees que sea una señal… un mensaje…

– ¿Pero de quién? –preguntó el ángel.

–Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares… –agregó el demonio.


	16. Chapter 16 Charlas

Bueno... para ser sincera no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que escribí un cap tan malo y aburrido. Pero bueno. Ya mejorará. Mientras tanto súfranlo. Éste y el que sigue.

**Charlas con ángeles y demonios.**

Estas reuniones estaban empezando a resultarle entretenidas. Castiel y Crowley parecían ser dos caras de una misma moneda. Era muy llamativo ver que se trataran tan bien. El orden natural parecía estar cambiando, y ese cambio la tenía como inesperada protagonista.

–Esto es un desmadre… ángel… Tus chicos se están saliendo de control.

–Pues tal vez no sería tan complicado si Sam estuviese entero…. –reprochó Castiel.

–Hice lo que pude. Es más de lo que nadie ha hecho en la historia universal… Y tienes suerte de que sea tan indulgente ante todos tus reclamos… soy un ser muy sensato. De otro modo serías alimento de perros…

–Hey… hey… hey… -interrumpió la chica – ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el problema principal? Que vendrían a ser esos dos fanáticos que muy pronto empezarán a reclamar la cabeza de Crowley, máximo cuando descubran que no puede devolver el alma de Sam…

– ¿Y bien…? Ángel. ¿Qué propones….?

Castiel entregó un profundo silencio como única respuesta.

–Tú no te hagas el distraído… Que eres tan responsable de esto como Cass… –reprochó ella al demonio.

– ¿Yo? –se defendió éste –él debía mantenerlos bajo control… –acusó a Castiel. –Esos dos son un estorbo… hay que eliminarlos…

– ¡No harás eso! –interrumpió Erika.

– ¡Oh! ¿Ya te empezó a salir la bondad por los poros? Me duele el estómago.

–Bien… A ver ¿qué os parece? ¿Qué tal si les hacemos creer a los pequeños Winchestercitos que Crowley ha muerto…?

– ¿Cómo harás eso? –indagó Castiel.

–No lo sé…en esta peli… ustedes están a cargo de dirección, guión y departamento de efectos especiales… yo solo soy una actriz. A veces productora…

–Bobby amenazó con quemar mis huesos. Tal vez sería un buen comienzo…

–Sip… porque salvo el cuchillo que tienen los Winchester y la daga de Salomón no hay muchas más formas de acabar con un demonio. Salvo el Colt… pero está perdido… Y sería una buena forma de montar una farsa, y la única solución que no pondría en riesgo la existencia de Crowley. –continuó Erika. – ¿Crees que seas capaz de crear una ilusión semejante?

–Posiblemente… –reflexionó pensativo el de negro.

–Bien… -dijo Castiel –consigue unos huesos lo suficientemente antiguos como para que crean que son de Crowley.

–Recibido. –dijo ella.

Castiel se fue agitando sus alas sin siquiera despedirse.

–Hasta luego, Cass… -reprochó ella al aire mismo.

–Te mostraré mis verdaderos restos para que tengas una idea de lo que debes conseguir. Quiero pensar que te comportarás. –le advirtió Crowley.

–Seguro…


	17. Chapter 17 Secreto profesional

**Secreto profesional.**

– ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí dentro…?

–Yo que se… Crowley dijo que le diéramos todo lo que nos pida…

– ¿Pero que hace con ese cadáver ahí…?

–Ya te lo he dicho… No es asunto nuestro…no queremos problemas.

Los dos hombres (ambos poseídos por sendos demonios, claro está) conversaban dentro del depósito. En su interior Erika intentaba vanamente acertar con una jeringa entre las 2ª y 4ª vértebras lumbares de un cuerpo que colgaba de una viga del techo.

Resultaba casi imposible. O bien clavaba la jeringa en cualquier lado, o bien la partía en el intento. Maldecía y lo volvía a intentar. Porque ni por casualidad podía esperar que su oponente estuviese inmovilizado durante la maniobra. Sin duda estaría atacándole o atacando a alguien más. Quizá esa fuese una mejor oportunidad. Pero costaría vidas… a menos… que… Consiguiese una vida ya tomada antes…

– ¡Cambio de planes! –dijo en voz alta. –Necesito algo más específico.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea….! –exclamó Samuel – ¡No lo dejéis escapar!

– ¡Ya se ha dado cuenta de que es una trampa! Y es porque es más listo que nosotros –reprochó Erika.

– ¡No…! Rodeadle.

–Bien. Vamos. Christian: tú vienes conmigo. –ordenó la chica.

–Como quieras.

–No hay nada que tumbe a ese metamorfo hijo de puta.-dijo ella mientras andaban.

–Si atrapamos al vampiro… podremos con esta cosa.

–Tengo una idea. Pero necesito acercarme a él.

– ¿Qué tanto?

–Peligrosamente…Iremos directo hacia él.

–Samuel ha dicho que le rodeásemos…

–Y yo te estoy diciendo que vamos directo a él.

–Bien… -declaró Christian. –Yo dejaré que se entretenga conmigo…

–Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pedirte. Pero ni pienses en salir humeando. Cuento con que tengas los huevos suficientes para permanecer dentro de tu traje de carne.

–Procura que salga bien. Es mi pellejo el que está en juego si tú te mueres hoy.

–Confía en mí…-le afirmó ella.

–Lo hago. Son las órdenes que tengo. Obedecerte y cuidar de ti. Pero no entiendo por qué Crowley no te encierra en una burbuja de plástico si le preocupas tanto.

–Yo no le importo… es lo que obtiene de mí lo que le interesa. Ahora… vamos por esa cosa… –dijo suspirando. –Tú… solo… sígueme la corriente… No me contradigas en nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. –ordenó.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

–Tú te abalanzas sobre él…. Procura confundirte con él…Y yo me encargo del resto. Abre la puerta.

Christian obedeció. Tiró abajo la puerta.

–Quédate quieto. Aléjate del bebé. –ordenó ella ingresando con su pistola en alto.

El hombre se dio la vuelta. La miró con semblante inmutable.

– ¿Por qué? Si es mi hijo…Imagino que esa cosa está cargada de balas de plata –declaró.

–Imaginas bien.

– ¿Sabes que no me harán mayor daño?

–Eso dices tú…

Erika hizo un gesto a Christian, ordenándole que se acercara al metamórfico. Éste obedeció.

–Estás rodeado. No hay por donde escapar.

–Ya escapé una vez. ¿Qué me impedirá volver a hacerlo?

–Él –manifestó ella señalando a Christian.

El metamórfico se transformó rápidamente en una réplica exacta de éste. Y le atacó. Se trenzó en lucha inmediatamente. Sin pensar que era lo que ella estaba esperando.

Erika se unió a la pelea, recibiendo un par de golpes, ante el desconsolado llanto de ese pobre bebé, que aún seguía tendido en la cama.

En un momento determinado, habiendo transcurrido un tiempo prudencial, tomó a uno de los Christian forzándolo a quedar en el suelo mediante a una hábil llave de combate.

– ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo?! ¡SOY YO! ¡ESTÚPIDA! –se quejó.

– ¿A quién quieres engañar con ese cuento… infeliz monstruo mentiroso?

–Christian. Sujétalo. Voy por las cadenas….parece que ya no es tan rudo…

–De acuerdo. –respondió.

El segundo Christian se acercó y se agachó para sujetarlo con fuerza.

En ese momento ella extrajo una enorme jeringa con una larga aguja cargada de una extraña substancia transparente. Apuntó a la espalda y la clavó inyectando todo su contenido en la columna vertebral del hombre. Éste se dio vuelta con celeridad, pero fue sujetado desde atrás por Christian, quien se había incorporado rápidamente. Hubo un momentáneo forcejeo. Pero unos segundos después, el cambiaformas se desplomó al suelo con una serie de violentos espasmos.

– ¿Te ha gustado eso…? Hijo de puta. Se llama inyección raquídea.

Ese ser no contaba con que ella sabría distinguir al verdadero Christian. Cuando acorraló a éste contra el suelo, le había guiñado el ojo imperceptiblemente. Él lo había captado. Se había dado cuenta de que debía quedarse ahí. Lo único que le había preocupado era no saber cómo planeaba la chica inmovilizar al monstruo.

Samuel apareció en ese momento acompañado por varios hombres más.

– ¿Pero qué habéis hecho? ¿No dije que debían esperar?

–Lo siento, Samuel. –dijo ella –Me hago responsable de esto. Si esperábamos, se habría escapado nuevamente.

Campbell fijó la vista en el cuerpo que permanecía en el suelo, aún con la forma de Christian, convulsionándose.

– ¿Cómo sabes que has tumbado al metamorfo, y no al verdadero Christian?

–Lo sé. Y puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras… pero hazlo pronto…. ¿Sabes? Porque no durará mucho en ese estado.

– ¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

–Secreto profesional -se jactó ella.

–Levantadlo y metedlo en la camioneta. También al niño. –ordenó. Extrajo su móvil y marcó un número. –Dile a Crowley que lo tenemos.

* * *

–Sorprendente… –expresó Crowley observando al ser ya apresado y enjaulado. –Ha sido uno de tus mejores trabajos.

–Pues… para ser sincero… no he sido yo –confesó Samuel.

– ¿Y quién fue?

–Tu chica… –dijo señalando a Erika con un movimiento de la cabeza. –ella lo siguió y lo inmovilizó, desobedeciendo todas las órdenes que le di…

– ¿Ah… si? ¿Tú solita…?

Erika guardó silencio.

–Ella y Christian, para ser más exactos. –comentó Samuel. –No quiso decirme cómo.

–Acompáñame. Hablaremos a solas.

La llevó hasta una oficina. Cerró la puerta y le echó llave.

– ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerte en peligro?

–Todo estaba bajo control… –se defendió ella –Para eso me llevé a Christian… porque él no dudaría en defenderme… –hizo una pausa inundada con un claro nerviosismo –y porque… así sabría cuál era el verdadero… engañé a ese ser haciéndole creer que lo había confundido…

–Que… interesante…pero… aún así… ¿cómo lo derribaste…?

Ella extrajo la jeringa. La misma que había usado horas antes.

–Nitrato de plata. Diluido en etanol… y un poco de nitrato de cobre para facilitar la separación de la plata pura. Directo a su líquido espinal. Lo paralizó completamente. Se le dice inyección raquídea o epidural. La estuve practicado casi un día entero...

Crowley se quedó mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de asombro y admiración claramente marcada en su rostro.

–Creo que acabo de eyacular en mis pantalones…-confesó -Ni yo hubiese pensado en algo tan efectivo e ingenioso… –agregó tomando la jeringa vacía y examinándola como si de lo más fascinante del mundo se tratase.

– ¡Eres un galán…! –le reprochó ella.

–No. De verdad. Creo que he creado un monstruo. Te vuelves más certera cada día. Sigo pensando que eres mi gran acierto.

–Eso me da miedo…

– ¿Miedo? Deberías saltar de alegría. Significa que eres la intocable. Te mereces un premio.

–Que tenga 25 centímetros. –bromeó con tono sugestivo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Tú solo piensas en eso! Es lo único que pasa por tu mente cada vez que me miras…


	18. Chapter 18 Guerra de la tierra

_Dejo este cap, cuyo título me ha dado grandes dolores de cabeza como regalo de fin de año. Y de paso una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo estos días. Espero que sea de su agrado. ;-)_

**Guerra de la tierra, del cielo y del pasado también:**

El móvil de Erika sonó.

–Hola…

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedo verte?

–De acuerdo, estoy en casa, saldré afuera…

Cortó, se levantó y salió cubierta con su capa. Se sentó en la hierba, disfrutando del sol y el aire fresco. No se había percatado de que los necesitaba.

El clásico batir de alas perturbó los pensamientos de Erika anunciando que Castiel estaba de visita. Éste era uno de los pocos sitios en los que podían encontrarse. Él le había recomendado que se ocultara todo lo posible de los ángeles. Advertencia que incluía a Cass, lamentablemente.

El ángel la buscó con la mirada. Se acercó a ella cuando la vio. Su gesto serio era el reflejo de su constante inquietud, que se veía intensamente destacado por sus hombros caídos y tensos.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien… supongo –le dijo ella.

–Lamento todo lo que está pasando…

–No te disculpes… Cass… no me molesta ayudarte. De hecho, creo que es lo único que me hace sentir bien. Saber que estamos juntos en esto… más allá que algunas de nuestras actividades sean… cuestionables… –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura, debajo de su gabardina, y empezó a caminar llevándolo a pasear como si de un niño se tratase.

–Estás… raro. –afirmó ella, apoyándole la cabeza en su hombro.

–No comprendo… –dijo el ángel, confundido.

–Quiero decir que me doy cuenta de que toda esta situación no te hace feliz. Cass…. Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás…

–No puedo dejar que Raphael destruya todo por lo que hemos luchado, y por lo que tantos se han sacrificado. Dean, Sam, Bobby, tú… todos habéis perdido mucho… no quiero que eso sea en vano.

–Es que tal vez… no se…

– ¿Qué haya otra manera?

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió. Esta vez no le molestó que él le leyera la mente.

–No la hay…

– ¿Me lo juras, amigo?

"Amigo…" Pensó Castiel, "éstos humanos, éstos seres maravillosos que me honran con esa palabra que tanto significa para ellos….no puedo dejar que mueran".

–Te lo juro. Confía en mí…

–Confío… –besó su mejilla –Yo confío… pero ten cuidado. Raphael está esparciendo rumores. Los oí cuando estuve muerta. Nos está haciendo ver como un grupo de traidores y aprovechadores….lacras…la presencia de Crowley no ayuda a desmentirlos…

–Ya lo sé… -le interrumpió él. –Sé las cosas que se dicen…

–Debes tener cuidado… los rumores pueden ser peligrosos, más cuando se esparcen como una infección. Tarde o temprano alguien los creerá y…. podrías sufrir abandonos, o traiciones…

–Agradezco tu consejo…

Ella lo abrazó fuerte. Él se sintió un poco mejor. Los dos se sintieron mejor. Sintieron que se tenían el uno al otro.

–Casi olvido lo que venía a decirte… –dijo Castiel –Sam ha recuperado su alma…

– ¿En verdad? No pareces feliz por eso… ¿Está bien?

–No. –respondió con seriedad –Sam… está muy delicado, su alma está muy maltratada…

–He visto lo que esos monstruos de Miguel y Lucifer son capaces de hacer… No quiero ni pensarlo…me siento tan mal… por favor, avísame por cualquier cosa que necesites… O que los Winchester necesiten…. No puedo ir a verles…ellos no me recibirán. No luego de lo que pasó la última vez. No creo que mi momentánea muerte cambie lo que ellos piensan de mí…

–Ten mucho cuidado Erika… –le advirtió el ángel. –En cierto modo, me alegra que Crowley tenga tanto interés en ti… me da la garantía de que estarás protegida. Estás muy vulnerable dentro de ésta situación. Te doy mi palabra de que cuando todo esto acabe averiguaré que es lo que él está buscando. Debo marcharme. Pero antes… -se detuvo para reflexionar –quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en éste último tiempo… he sido rudo, grosero y despectivo. Y sé perfectamente que he estado muy ausente.

–No tienes que disculparte conmigo….te entiendo. Y te repito que cuentas con mi total fidelidad. Te debo la vida. Doblemente.

–Adiós. –dijo Castiel antes de desaparecer.

Erika dio media vuelta para volver adentro. Pero decidió finalmente dar una vuelta más alrededor de la apartada casa que había sido de sus padres. Mientras tuviese puesta la capa que Gabriel le había obsequiado era poco probable que fuese sorprendida por un ángel.

Lo que no imaginó fue que los ángeles estaban siguiendo a Cass. Y que ya la tenían localizada. Su única salvación hubiese sido entrar en la casa protegida por sellos enoquianos. Pero en lugar de eso, siguió paseando por el campo, despreocupada.

La atacaron por detrás. Eran demasiados. Su instinto le anunció que ellos habían llegado, pero no con tiempo suficiente. Extrajo la espada pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esperaba ser asesinada instantáneamente. Pero para su sorpresa la derribaron, inmovilizándola, y desarmándola. Se sintió arrastrada. Se la estaban llevando hacia alguna parte.

Estaba en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas. Le habían quitado la espada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Estaba en sus manos nuevamente. Esa arma era suya, por derecho. Nadie podía quitársela.

Notó una presencia a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta. Raphael la contemplaba a través de los ojos de su recipiente humano. Y ella lo reconoció, porque era capaz de ver más allá de éste. Extrañamente era una mujer. A Erika le resultó gracioso.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué estoy en este lugar? –preguntó sosteniendo firmemente la espada de Gabriel.

–Yo soy el que va a hablar. Tú solo eres una sucia cucaracha, armada con la sagrada espada de mi hermano. No te bastó con contaminar a Gabriel con tu suciedad, también llevaste tu inmundicia hasta el cielo. Tú, ese repugnante demonio y el infiel de Castiel. No os permitiré continuar. El Apocalipsis se va a llevar a cabo, porque así es la voluntad de mi padre.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó furiosa.

–Tú eres el cebo para atrapar a Castiel. Cuando él sepa que estás aquí, vendrá corriendo a sacarte. Y lo mataré. No sin antes aleccionarlo. Y así demostré cuál es el destino de todos aquellos que sean desleales a la palabra de Dios. Luego liberaré a mis hermanos y acabaremos lo que se empezó.

–Tienes muchas ínfulas. Y un marcado exceso de confianza…

– Raphael…. –la voz de Castiel resonó en el silencio de la pequeña habitación –…déjala ir… Ella es inocente.

–Castiel… Sabía que vendrías.

Cinco ángeles más aparecieron cuando el arcángel terminó esa frase. Erika alzó su espada.

–Baja el arma, Erika. No será necesaria. –aseguró el ángel con serenidad.

– ¿Por qué? –indagó Raphael – ¿Es que tienes más trucos bajo la manga?

–Pues… resulta que si…

Cass levantó el puño cerrado. Del interior de éste manaba una luz brillante. Raphael se desvaneció. Solo quedaron los otros ángeles. En ese instante Balthazar apareció.

–No me canso de ese truco… –declaró.

Los cinco ángeles de Rapahel se lanzaron al ataque. Las espadas chocaron con un aturdidor sonido metálico. Fueron derrotados por Castiel, Balthazar y Erika en pocos movimientos, a pesar de que parecía una batalla desigual…

–Vaya… -exclamó Balthazar –Eso fue fácil…

–Luchas más fervientemente cuando tienes convicciones que cuando alguien te ordena hacerlo porque si… –afirmó Erika.

–Supongo que es así… pero coincido con que ha sido demasiado fácil… –aseguró Cas.

– ¿Qué pensáis chicos?

Castiel cerró sus ojos y se llevó los dedos a la frente. El aturdidor murmullo en su mente indicaba que alguien lo llamaba.

–Ahora vuelvo. Balthazar… ¿Quieres llevar a Erika a un sitio seguro y quedarte con ella hasta que yo regrese?

–Siempre es un placer estar en compañía de esta bella dama…

* * *

Balthazar llevó a Erika hasta la puerta de Bobby.

–No comprendo por qué debemos tocar… –protestó el ángel. –Llevamos prisa…

–Porque no podemos solo entrar… se llama gentileza… –le reprendió ella, llamando a la puerta.

–Muchacha… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Bobby abriendo. –creí que estabas muerta…

–Necesito un sitio seguro en donde esconder a la Cenicienta por algunas horas… –dijo Balthazar –la madrastra malvada está buscándola. Su casa está sitiada.

–Adelante. Puedes esconderte en el refugio…

–Gracias, Bobby…

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

–Que Raphael la ha secuestrado…a pesar de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado… Castiel la quiere a salvo…

Dean entró en ese preciso momento.

– ¿¡Qué está haciendo ésta tipa aquí…?! ¡Y viva! –protestó.

–Necesita refugiarse unas horas… -explicó Bobby. –órdenes de Castiel.

– ¡Qué le pida asilo político a su amiguito Crowley…! ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Ya no tienes la protección del Padrino? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Dean… por favor… Compórtate… -lo reprendió Bobby. –Muchacha… Sam está por aquí… te pido encarecidamente que no hables de él acerca de lo que ha sucedido este último año… Sam no debe recordar nada… bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sería peligroso para su salud mental ¿Está claro?

–Seguro, Bobby. Cuenta conmigo.

Sam apareció con un vaso de whisky unos minutos más tarde. Erika lo contempló emocionada.

–Sam… ¿Cómo estás…?

–Bien… muy bien. –dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Me hace tan feliz volver a verte… –le dijo mirando la tierna expresión en su ojos.

–A mi también me da gusto verte… Toma…-dijo alcanzándole el vaso –seguro que te hace falta…sé como pueden ser los ángeles… cuando algo se interpone en su camino…Y se cómo puede ser mi hermano de testarudo. No lo ha dicho en serio.

–No es su culpa. Es un buen tipo. Solo está enfadado.

Pasaron varias horas. Finalmente Cass apareció. Su rostro era el reflejo de la preocupación. Se la llevó de regreso a su casa. Según él, ya no había peligro inmediato.

–…excepto…

– Excepto ¿qué?… ¿Qué pasa Cass? –preguntó ella.

–Que Raphael… ha decidido dar un giro argumental a todo esto… ha enviado ángeles a matarte antes de que nazcas…

–Eso ya lo sé… dime algo que no sepa…

–No… Lo que quiero decir… es que ha reforzado la cantidad de hombres que llevarán adelante esa misión…van a emboscarlos…

Ella contempló a ambos ángeles alternadamente.

–Balthazar… –dijo – ¿Crees que puedas agitar las alas hacia 1983…y advertirnos a Gabriel y a mí acerca de esto?

–Es muy posible…

–Hermano… –interrumpió Castiel –a tu regreso tenemos que hablar muy seriamente… necesitamos más poder… no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo así vuelva a pasar…

–Entiendo… pensaré algo en el camino…

–Vaya… –la voz de Crowley se hizo oír ni bien el sonido del aleteo de Balthazar se desvaneciera –pensé que tu novia nunca se iría… ángel. No quiero que vuelvas a poner a Erika en peligro…-agregó con extrema seriedad.

–Él no ha hecho nada… –se quejó ella airadamente.

– ¿No ha hecho nada…? Vosotros dos me habéis generado una de las más grandes pérdidas de recursos de las que tenga memoria…. He tenido que prestarle a la magdalena alada otras 50.000 almas…para que le vuelva a patear el culo a su hermano. Y todo para salvarte la vida a ti…. Espero que sepas apreciarlo, querida.

–Lo lamento… –dijo ella apenada.


	19. Chapter 19 Eva

¡Qué ansiedad! Ya estamos alcanzando el final de la temporada 6. Y lo que queda, lamento decir, no es muy emocionante. Muchas escenas extraídas directamente de la serie original... que se van fundiendo con mi historia. Nunca había tenido que recurrir a licencias de ese tipo. Pero que le voy a hacer. ¡Es lo que hay! Soy una pésima escritora. Aunque estoy algo emocionada porque la noche del 1º de enero escribí (quizá motivada por un ligero exceso de alcohol) más en una sola noche que en todo el último mes.

**Eva:**

Erika contempló el cuerpo que yacía inerte frente a ella. No le había costado demasiado derribarlo. Más bien parecía que se había tumbado por sí solo, sin ofrecer mayor resistencia. Sin embargo una duda la asaltó inmediatamente después de la primera inspección ocular. Ella había pensado que se trataba de un vampiro, pero luego le había visto cambiar de aspecto, cual si fuera un metamórfico. Una revisión más exhaustiva le reveló que poseía una afilada aguja en la muñeca, idéntica a la que tendría un espectro.

– ¿Qué carajo era ésta cosa? –se dijo a sí misma.

Cargó el cuerpo en la camioneta para que se lo llevaran. Luego tendría una muy seria charla con Crowley y Castiel…. Esto era demasiado extraño y estaba absolutamente segura de que ésos dos y las anormales actividades que llevaban a cabo en los últimos meses tenían algo que ver…

–Y bien… genios… ¿alguna teoría…? –les interrogó.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

–Parece un cadáver…. –dijo.

–Si… gracias por ilustrarnos… su alteza… -respondió ella con sarcasmo –Eso ya lo había notado…. Está bien muerto. Yo lo maté… bueno… eso creo. Más bien pareció caer muerto…por si mismo.

–… ¿Y…?

–Qué es la primera vez que veo un espectro chupasangre metamórfico…. –comentó mientras enseñaba alternadamente la aguja, los colmillos y la piel que se desprendía asquerosamente de esa por demás extraña criatura, al tiempo que avanzaba en su respectiva descripción verbal.

–Qué llamativo…. –comentó Castiel, con una expresión en su rostro que delataba a las claras que estaba mintiendo.

–…Llamativo…. –reprochó ella –…llamativo…. ¡LLAMATIVO! ¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN DETRÁS DE ESTO…..! –afirmó. –CONFIESEN.

– ¿Por qué supones eso, princesa? –preguntó el demonio.

– Porque Cass no sabe mentir tan bien como tú…aunque… tal vez… tú tampoco puedes ocultar lo que estás pensando, Crowley. Puedo ver la satisfacción en tu rostro. ¿Qué es esto…?

–Eso… -confesó finalmente Crowley –es la prueba de que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo. Significa que Eva está en la tierra.

– ¿Eva? ¿Quién es Eva?

– La madre de todas ésas criaturas que tú cazas…. ¿O creías que las habían traído la cigüeña….listilla?

– ¿Eso era lo que estaba encerrado? ¿De lo que hablaban aquellos textos…?

–Si… y ahora está libre…

– ¿Pero, qué quiere?

–Viene a ver quién está haciendo daño a sus hijos…-aclaró el ángel.

–No comprendo…

Crowley hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Ella puede sentir el dolor de sus hijos. Cuando venga por nosotros, la atraparemos. Luego le obligaremos a confesar dónde está la entrada al purgatorio….y que lo abra para nosotros.

– ¿Y luego, qué?

–Luego…. Crowley y yo absorberemos las almas que residen allí, en partes iguales. Así ganaremos poder suficiente para derrotar a Raphael. –explicó Castiel.

–Pero….según los textos… esa… madre… Eva… o cómo se llame… es más antigua que todo lo conocido, incluso… es más antigua que los ángeles…. ¿cómo vais a cogerla…?

–Ya veremos… -opinó Crowley.

– ¿¡YA VEREMOS!? ¿SÓLO ESO DICES? ¿LA CRIATURA MÁS PELIGROSA DE LA CREACIÓN ESTÁ SUELTA EN LA TIERRA Y TÚ SOLO DICES: YA VEREMOS?

–Si… no entiendo tu exabrupto…. –dijo el demonio, impasible.

Erika interrumpió a Crowley con una furiosa bofetada.

– ¡EVA ANDA POR AHÍ JURANDO VENGARSE DE NOSOTROS! ¡PONIENDO EN PELIGRO A TODA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡Y TÚ, FERGUS RODERIC CROWLEY MC LEOD ERES EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE! –gritó furibunda dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

–Vaya…. –dijo Crowley conteniendo su enojo –no importa que tú y yo estemos juntos en esto, ángel… soy yo quien se lleva siempre los golpes….

Ella regresó de nuevo, sin duda impulsada por el comentario de Crowley, el que había alcanzado a escuchar. Fue directo hacia Castiel y lo abofeteó también.

– ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡GILIPOLLAS!

Les obsequió a ambos una última mirada de desaprobación y se largó a toda prisa. No soportaba estar un segundo más ahí. No solo estaba molesta por lo de Eva, también lo estaba porque tenía la clara impresión de que lo que esos dos harían tenía tal grado de antinaturalidad que no podía ser bueno.

* * *

– ¿Cuál es tu punto?

–El punto es…que estás distraído… y eso me pone nervioso.

–Estoy haciendo mi parte.

–Ah, si. ¿Pero eso es todo lo que haces?

Crowley se acercó a Castiel, inspirando profundamente sobre su gabardina.

–…el hedor del Impala está por todo tu abrigo, ángel –le dijo

Retrocedió un par de pasos y agregó:

–Pensé que habíamos acordado no más noches fuera con los chicos.

–Hablé con Dean. Necesitaba saber que es lo que saben.

– ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre mi… tal vez? Porque sucede que se de buena fuente que tus dos pequeñas mascotas ¡ACTUALMENTE ESTÁN TRATANDO DE CAZARME! Disculpa. Creo que quizá tienes un pequeño conflicto de intereses aquí.

Crowley tomó el horrible instrumento puntiagudo con el que estaba jugueteando y lo clavó brutalmente en lo que quedaba del cerebro de Eva. El vampiro que tenía encadenado se convulsionó violentamente. Luego recuperó la herramienta, junto con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de juntar hacia el ángel.

–Por favor… te estoy rogando Castiel…solo mata a los Winchester.

–No. –fue la respuesta del ángel.

–Bien. Entonces lo haré yo mismo.

–Si los matas los traeré de vuelta otra vez. –advirtió.

–No. No lo harás. No donde los pondré créeme.

–Dije… No.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

–No te preocupes por…. –afirmó Castiel.

– ¿Qué? –interrumpió Crowley con ira. – ¿Cómo no se preocupó Lucifer? ¿O Miguel? ¿O Lilith o Alaister? ¿O Azazel no se preocuparon? Soy la única pieza de juego en el tablero ¿Quién no subestima a esas pesadillas vestidas con mezclilla? –concluyó furibundo.

–Solo encuentra el purgatorio. –advirtió Castiel seriamente. –Si no lo haces ambos moriremos una y otra y otra vez el hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los Winchester no llegarán hasta ti. –dijo mientras abandonaba la espeluznante habitación.

– ¡Déjalos llegar a mí! –desafió el demonio, furibundo. – ¡Les arrancaré el maldito corazón!

Erika, que hasta ahora había escuchado la conversación desde la parte superior de la escalera, permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Agazapada. Su mente procesaba la información de todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses. Se sentía desesperada. Ya no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Un extraño malestar en su estómago le decía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso. ¿Pero que otra salía había?

No estaba segura de que fuese un buen momento para hacerle saber a Crowley que ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo. No obstante, bajó sigilosamente la escalera. Él aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

– ¿Qué haces ahí…? –preguntó confundido.

–Hay algo que pueda hacer… para arreglar este lío…

Él no respondió. Ella contuvo las nauseas que ese espeluznante lugar le provocaba. Le recordaba al tiempo que Meg le había tenido cautiva. También luchó contra el deseo de permitir que esa discusión terminase de separar a esos dos. Desitió porque supuso que un quiebre en el acuerdo que el ángel y el demonio tenían solo agravaría todo el conflicto.

–No lo se…Tal vez, pueda distraer a los Winchester… para que trabajes tranquilo y Castiel se calme. No nos conviene que esté tan nervioso. Si se siente amenazado… no sabemos de qué será capaz…–también trataba de tranquilizar tácitamente a Crowley.

–Naaaa… ellos no confiarán en ti… –dijo pensativo.

–Lo harán si montamos una buena parodia… Si piensan que tú tratas de hacerme daño…

–No… no me arriesgaré a que andes por ahí con esos inútiles… Pensaré en algo más… ¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Por qué sigues ahí, mirándome con esos ojos…?

–Bueno…no te enfades… ya me voy… y… ni pienses que volverás a tocarme con esas manos…-le reclamó –me repugna solo pensarlo… al menos… lávatelas… -comentó con incomodidad.

– ¿Qué pensabas que hacía con mis manos…? ¿Acariciar cachorritos de ojos tiernos? –replicó con sarcasmo. – ¡Soy un demonio!

–Es que creí que eras más diplomático…

–A veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer…


	20. Chapter 20 Doubtland

**Doubtland:**

–Gracias por venir, Erika. –dijo Sam

–No me esperaba una llamada vuestra –confesó ella.

Dean guardó un tenso silencio.

–Te pedimos que vinieras porque tenemos más de un amigo en común….

– ¿Balthazar? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida.

–Vengo a hablar de nuestro amigo Cas. Y de sus… nada ortodoxos planes para vencer a nuestro… -inspiró profundamente –fastidioso hermano mayor Raphie…

–No se… de qué hablas…

–Deja ese parloteo inútil –Dean finalmente rompía el silencio. –lo sabemos todo…. Del dúo dinámico…

– ¿¡Y qué queréis que os diga?! –indagó ella ofuscada.

–Nada… -dijo Sam –Solo queremos pedirte ayuda para detenerles… lo que van a hacer… no es algo inocente…

–Hermosa… -continuó Balthazar –el plan de Castiel es volverse virtualmente nuclear… Es peligroso. –dijo con énfasis –No solo para él, lo será para todos…. No podrá controlarlo…

–Cass… me pidió…

–No. –interrumpió Dean enfadado apretando los dientes con voz ronca –No le digas Cass….para ti es Castiel a secas. ¡¿Te quedó claro, zorra?!

–Lo siento…–dijo con gran pesar –Castiel me pidió que confiara en él… dijo que sabía lo que hacía…

–Y tú… ¿le creíste? –preguntó Sam con gentileza.

–Claro… –dijo ella con devoción. –Es Cass… es Castiel… -se corrigió mirando furtivamente a Dean. – ¿Cómo no voy a confiar en él? –las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

La emoción que ella mostró al mencionar al ángel conmovió infinitamente al menor de los Winchester. Ella no tenía ni un ápice de malicia en sus intenciones. Eran absolutamente puras. Sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de amor. De un amor desinteresado y fraternal. No lloraba por descubrir que Castiel se estaba comportando de manera non santa. Lloraba porque temía por él. Sam reconoció en esos ojos los de Dean cuando temía que su hermano menor estaba en peligro.

* * *

Sam fue a la cocina. Encontró a Erika sentada en la mesa. Ella bajó la cabeza cuando él entró. Se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas. Movimiento que el castaño advirtió inmediatamente. Abrió la nevera fingiendo que nada había visto.

– ¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó.

–Claro… -dijo ella con voz trémula.

Sam tomó dos botellas, las destapó y le entregó una. Ella lo miró a los ojos al aceptarla. Su mirada de preocupación caló hondo en los sentimientos del joven cazador. Y lamentablemente lo hizo de la misma manera en su memoria, atentando contra su ya muy frágil psiquis. Un lejano recuerdo asaltó sus pensamientos.

_"-¡QUITA TU SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI CUERPO! No vuelvas a tocarme"_

Recordaba a Erika levantando un cuchillo hacia su cuello….

_"-No Sam… no quiero estar un segundo más aquí contigo…"_

_"– ¿Te diste cuenta de que me disparaste?"_

Sam soltó la botella que se precipitó al suelo, aunque sin romperse, derramando su contenido en el piso. El menor de los Winchester sujetó su cabeza fuertemente entre ambas manos, cerró los ojos con un marcado gesto de dolor, mientras las difusas imágenes llegaban a su mente en breves y dolorosas oleadas cargadas de reminiscencias de un pasado que el frágil muro que las resguardaba en su cerebro parecía ya incapaz de contener.

– ¡SAM! ¿Estás bien? –dijo ella con preocupación acariciando su espalda.

–Si… -afirmó el castaño sin mayor convicción.

– ¿Quieres que llame a Dean? ¿O a Bobby?

–No. Estoy bien. –dijo ya recuperándose del aturdimiento de esos recuerdos que insistían en filtrar el muro, amenazando con derrotar su cordura.

–Erika… Tú y yo… ¿estuvimos en contacto este último año?

–Bobby me dijo que no hablara de ese tiempo. Que era peligroso para ti…

–Por favor, Erika… -suplicó Sam con mezcla de dolor, temor e incertidumbre en sus tiernos, cálidos y dulces ojos claros. –te lo suplico… Sé que anduve por ahí sin alma… Necesito saber si te hice daño… Tengo recuerdos confusos…

–No… No me has hecho nada…

–Mientes… Lo sé… Por favor… Necesito desesperadamente que seas sincera conmigo…Sé que si hay alguien que puede ser sincera, eres tú.

–No me has hecho daño… -dijo ella con seguridad –porque no te lo he permitido. Pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso… Todo está bien ahora… Aquello es parte del pasado. –afirmó con sinceridad –de un pasado del que no tuviste control alguno.

–Te agradezco la comprensión. No todos lo han aceptado con tanta naturalidad. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, te pido perdón.

–No tienes que hacerlo… pero si te hace sentir mejor. Hazlo. Y yo aceptaré tus innecesarias disculpas con mucho gusto.

Extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar su enorme espalda. Besó cálidamente su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos con una franca sonrisa y agregó:

–Me alegra que estés de vuelta… Que estés de vuelta de verdad…

–Oh… lamento interrumpir el idilio… -se burló Balthazar –pero debo hablar con la bella dama.

–Si. Por supuesto. Estaré por ahí, si me necesitas…

–OK, Sam. ¿Qué pasa Balthazar?

–Lo que pasa es que en verdad me preocupas…

– ¿Yo?

–Si. Tú. El recipiente perfecto de Lilith… tú. La que desafió al cielo y al infierno. Tú… La que no tiene ni idea de que tiene la cabeza metida en la boca del león…

– ¿De qué coño hablas? Sé directo… -amenazó.

–No puedo decirte mucho…

–Oh… no empieces tú también con esa idiotez… ya tuve bastante de eso con Gabe… dímelo.

–Bueno… ya sabes que no me complacen las reglas, pero en esto debo darle la derecha a mi hermano mayor… Cielito. No puedo decirte demasiado. En parte porque no sé mucho al respecto. Al parecer es un secreto que solo los arcángeles conocían. Pero puedo decirte que hay una bomba atómica en alguna parte, y tú vas directo a apretar el botón de lanzamiento. Y creo que parte de ti lo está disfrutando… la gente comenta… ya sabes… los demonios son chismosos… tú… el rey del averno… demasiado licor…

–No sigas… –dijo avergonzada. –Ve al punto.

–El punto es que no es solo tu alma lo que se está jugando aquí… hay mucho más…Lo que has hecho no es gratuito. Tus decisiones afectarán a todos, en el cielo, en el infierno… y en la tierra. Ten cuidado. Nos vas a condenar a todos.

–No puedo cuidarme si no se de qué…

–Y no será útil que yo te lo diga… Reflexiona sobre lo que haces. Ya te lo advertí. Ahora, tengo que volver, antes de que Cass note que no estoy…

* * *

Esa reunión había sido poco menos que insoportablemente incómoda. Se la pasó todo el camino pensando en los dichos de Balthazar. Hasta ahora había creído que Cas sabía lo que hacía, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Empezaba a dudar. Se había puesto nerviosa. La ira comenzaba a invadirla otra vez.

Bajó del coche. Fue hacia la puerta de su casa. Las llaves se le cayeron. Al ponerlas luego en la cerradura, ésta se quedó atorada.

–Maldita sea… –protestó.

Dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta de atrás. Pero al cerrarla se le escapó, azotándose. El cristal se quebró.

–Ay… no puede ser…

Al intentar levantar apresuradamente los trozos de vidrio, cogió uno de ellos de manera errónea y se lastimó la mano, sangrando copiosamente.

– ¿¡Será posible?! –exclamó al borde del llanto.

Fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Intentó abrir el antiséptico, pero la tapa estaba atorada, de modo que la forzó, ésta se abrió de golpe y Erika se derramó todo el contenido encima de la ropa, la que quedó manchada de un rojo anaranjado, probablemente para el resto de la eternidad

– ¡PUTA SUERTE! –gritó.

Estaba agitada, furiosa, invadida por la ira y pateó la silla que tuvo la desfachatez de atravesarse en su camino. La misma pareció rebotar contra el aire mismo. Un chillido gutural se oyó al tiempo que una fugaz visión le entró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se volvió hacia el sonido. Observó la silla destrozada. Pero… ¿si no ha golpeado contra nada? Eso significaba que algo se había interpuesto. Y solo había una cosa en el universo capaz de emitir ese lamento y no ser percibido por el ojo humano. Ella lo había visto… una breve fracción de segundo…. ¿era acaso un perro del infierno?

Tomó la escopeta del armario. La levantó hacia el aire mismo…. Se movió lentamente, observando a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué diablos esa criatura no le había atacado hasta ahora. Tal vez solo estaba espiándola…. Tomó la sal y trazó un círculo a su alrededor, el cuenco, el cuchillo y demás pertrechos del armario. Juntó los ingredientes, ofreció su sangre, que aún manaba de la reciente herida e invocó:

–...Eos coram me.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Crowley.

–Hay un cerbero en la casa… –dijo atemorizada. –pero no se dónde ha ido…

–Si…. lo sé… está justo ahí. –dijo tranquilamente señalando a un rincón.

Ella apuntó la escopeta.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡No dispares! Ya tiene bastante con esa herida… –dijo acercándose a examinar al invisible perro.

–Pero…

–Yo le he puesto aquí para cuidarte. Te vigila desde que saliste del hospital…–comentó mientras parecía acariciarlo.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No quería ponerte nerviosa…

Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

–Ven… –le dijo tendiéndole la mano –No tengas miedo… No te hará daño… todo lo contrario… Dará la vida por ti… tiene orden de quedarse aquí, pero si tienes problemas en otra parte, solo llámalo. Y él estará ahí en poco tiempo…

Ella salió de su improvisado refugio y se acercó lenta y temerosamente.

–Tranquila. Ven… tócalo…

Crowley tomó la mano de Erika y la orientó hacia la criatura. Cuando ella posó finalmente sus palmas sobre ésta, él la incentivó para que lo acaricie. Se colocó tras de ella y llevó las manos de la chica por el lomo y la cabeza del animal.

–Lo ves… –le susurró al oído –Es de los más mansos… Es muy tranquilo… Es un buen chico… muy leal… pero cuando le provocan… es indomable. Igualito que tú.

Ella empezó a disfrutar del contacto con esa cosa y comenzó a relajarse.

– Es muy suave… ¿Sabes? –le comentó Erika –creo que lo he visto… fugazmente…. ¿es posible?

– ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó emocionado – ¿En verdad?

–Si… una fracción de segundo. Estás emocionado… ¿Por qué te emocionas? –le preguntó con tono de reproche.

–Eso es una maravillosa noticia…

– ¿Por qué? –replicó confundida.

–Apuesto a que si te concentras lo suficiente podrías ver mi verdadero rostro, así como viste el de Raphael aquél día…

–No creo que eso me agrade tanto… ya los ángeles son algo… escalofriantes… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que espantoso que ha de ser un demonio…

–Me siento alarmado. No pensé que fueras tan superficial, cariño. –comentó con sarcasmo.

–Oh… Crowley…

Volvió a pensar en lo que Balthazar le había dicho. Sobre que disfrutaba estar con Crowley. Y que era peligroso para todos.

_"Nos vas a condenar a todos"_

Pero ¿por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo, antes de que fuera tarde.


	21. Chapter 21 Había una vez

_Bueno. Aquí estoy. Una vez más. Solo que en esta oportunidad tratando inútilmente de recuperarme de la muerte del más adorable ángel del cielo. Por supuesto, hablo de Samandriel. Creo que todo ser que se precie sensible se habrá sentido abrumado por su irremediable partida. Hubiera deseado disfrutarlo más tiempo. No pudo ser. _

_Alfie: mi corazón te llorará eternamente. Y en homenaje a tu candidez y calvario prometo darte un lugar importante en mis próximos fics.(Aunque en mi caso la falta de talento podría bien convertir ese homenaje en profanación...pero será con la mejor de las intenciones)_

_Por último dejo una clara advertencia al fandom: ¡A LA PRÓXIMA ESTÚPIDA QUE VEA HABLANDO MAL DE BENNY O DE CASTIEL LE VOY A HUNDIR LA CABEZA EN UN BALDE DE ÁCIDO SULFÚRICO! LA MISMA ADVERTENCIA VA PARA QUIÉNES FESTEJEN LA PARTIDA DE BENNY DEL SHOW O EL SUFRIMIENTO DE CAS. ¿ENTENDIDO?_

Ahora también estoy en Twitter... ( Manubadwolf). No pensé que disfrutaría tanto de una red social. No la había probado antes, porque en verdad pensé que era pérdida de tiempo. Pero supongo que haber sido retuiteada en la primera semana por el mismísimo Jim Michaels cambió un poco mi visión del asunto. ¿No lo creen? Creí que iba a desmayarme cuando encontré esa notificación en mi e-mail... anecdótico cuando más...

Me despido. Sufran el cap de hoy. Saludos.

**Había una vez…**

Erika llamó a la puerta. Ingresó cuando la voz de Crowley le indicó que lo hiciera.

– ¿Y desde cuando tocas la puerta? –comentó sorprendido.

–Creo que no estoy de humor para faltarte el respeto….

– ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella hizo una pausa.

–Necesito refugio. Tu casa es un bunker anti ángeles.

–La tuya también….

–Es que… la verdad… Chris y Garth están cazando….Y Cas demasiado ocupado… o… demasiado distraído… ¿Quién sabe? Y yo… no quiero estar sola. Tengo miedo. –confesó finalmente.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Tú? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–De Raphael…. –confesó. –Me siento agobiada…. –suspiró largamente.

–Bien… -dijo finalmente Crowley, luego de una larga pausa – Mi casa es tu casa…. Bueno… no literalmente, claro.

–Gracias.

–Tengo algo que mostrarte…. Sígueme.

Salió al pasillo. Llegó hasta el final del mismo. Abrió una puerta. Ésta conducía a otro corredor. Luego bajaron por varias escaleras. Llegaron hasta un enorme salón. Cuando Crowley encendió la luz, Erika encontró ante sus ojos una inmensa biblioteca. Los libros que guardaba eran indescriptiblemente viejos.

–Es toda tuya… mi colección privada… quiero que busques en ella otra forma de encontrar el purgatorio… tiene que haber algo…

– ¿Es que no los has leído…?

–Si. Todos ellos. Pero….quizá he pasado algo por alto. Tú eres lista… hasta casi tanto como yo…. Es posible que halles algo que yo no.

Se quedó sola, rodeada de aquella inesperada maravilla. Seleccionó cautelosamente varios textos y se los llevó consigo al dormitorio.

* * *

Estaba en la cama, leyendo, cuando Crowley entró.

–Espero que estés a gusto.

–Todo lo posible…. Sabes que me incomoda el lujo…. –señaló.

–Si… siempre fuiste quisquillosa. Una dama difícil de complacer….

–Crowley… este asunto vuestro de las almas… no comprendo. ¿Cómo las usaréis contra Raphael?

El demonio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Qué insistencia… -exclamó –bien… como gustes. Cuando el portal se abra, Castiel y yo absorberemos las almas, en partes iguales.

– Eso ya lo se… ¿Pero… no es eso algo… peligroso?

– No.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo se…. Ahora duérmete….

–No puedo dormir….

–Bueno… has algo….

– ¿Me cuentas un cuento…? –dijo con su mejor cara de niña consentida.

– ¿Un qué…? –preguntó él con la mayor incredulidad.

–Un cuento…

–No voy a hacer eso…

–Entonces… no se… -interrumpió ella –quizá debamos tener sexo…

–Te contaré un cuento…. –se apresuró a responder.

–Oh…. –protestó ella fingiendo un puchero –yo quería sexo…

–Tú siempre quieres sexo….-se quejó él.

Se recostó junto a ella, ambos apoyados contra la cabecera de la cama.

–Había una vez una doncella….muy hermosa y muy simpática. Que tenía un firme trasero, dos lindos pechos y unos hermosos cabellos castaño obscuros con corte carré…

–Me gusta esa historia…. –dijo ella alegremente.

–Bueno… entonces cállate y escucha. Un día como cualquiera la doncella conoció a un mago, y los dos se enamoraron. Y pasaron muchos buenos momentos juntos. Los lugareños solían comentar que por las noches se la escuchaba expresar efusivamente su amor por el mago…

–Ah… ¿si…? –dijo ella riendo.

–Si…. pero un terrible día el mago… murió….

–Nooooo…. –exclamó con tristeza.

–Si. Y la doncella se entristeció mucho. Y lloró… y lloró… y lloró…. Mucho tiempo…. Y resultó que ella no solo era efusiva para expresar su amor, también lo era para expresar y defender sus ideas, hecho por el cual se había ganado montones de enemigos. Y un día esos enemigos la acorralaron en el camino, dispuestos a matarla…

– ¿Y qué pasó?

–Ocurrió que por fortuna pasaba por ahí un caballero. Un valiente, apuesto e increíblemente elegante caballero, vestido con un fino traje negro.

– ¿Y entonces…? –indagó riendo.

–Y entonces el caballero salvó a la doncella de sus enemigos. Y ella estaba tan agradecida que le juró que desde ese día estarían siempre juntos.

– ¿Y fue así…?

–Si. Nunca se separaron. El caballero descubrió que las historias que los lugareños contaban sobre la efusividad de la doncella…. Eran auténticas….

– ¿En verdad?

–Si….Y resultó que eventualmente el caballero se volvió rey de su nación…

– ¿Qué nación era esa…?

–El reino de… -se detuvo a pensar –"algo habrán hecho…"

– ¡Qué extraño nombre para un reino…!

–Naaaa… no tanto…. Y ocurrió que el caballero, ahora rey, pensó que necesitaba una reina….y pensó que su amiga gritona y juguetona era la más apropiada para eso…. Y se fue a buscarla.

– ¿Y la encontró?

–Si… pero por desgracia cuando llegó a la morada de la doncella, la encontró en compañía de un horrible duende de grandes ojos turquesa vestido con una gabardina color claro, y dos leñadores musculosos y melenudos, ambos muy, pero muy, pero muy sucios…..que la convencieron de que el rey era una mala influencia para ella….

– ¿Y…? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se casó con ella?

–Verás…. Aquí vienen la parte interesante de la historia…. Porque el rey…. Se ofuscó tanto pero tanto…. Que mató al duende, a los leñadores… y se llevó el alma de la doncella al infierno. –terminó en marcado tono de amenaza…

–No me gustó el final de la historia….

– ¡Qué lástima…! Porque está basada en hechos reales…. A ver como duermes ahora con eso…..-dijo besando su frente –Buenas noches.

Y se levantó para irse. Ella lo detuvo.

–Espera…. Ya lo cogí… lo siento. Estuve con los Winchester…. Pero… yo…no he dicho nada…. Pero estoy muy preocupada.

–Ya… -dijo tratando de consolarla –no te culpo por intentarlo…pero pierdes tu tiempo….

Se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Ella se quedó sola, analizando todas las posibilidades. Salió del cuarto, si preocuparse por llevar tan solo una camiseta y sus bragas de algodón blanco como única vestimenta. Pasó junto a varios demonios que hacían guardia. Le gritó enfadada, como siempre lo hacía.

– ¡QUÉ ME VEN!

Llegó hasta el escritorio donde Crowley siempre trabajaba…. O eso creía que hacía. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin ser autorizada.

– ¿Qué haces andando por ahí con esas fachas? –la reprendió Crowley –¡Hay demonios ahí fuera! ¿¡Qué no sabes que no son de fiar?!

–Lo siento. Tenía que decirte algo… -dijo apenada.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –dijo con fastidio.

–Pedirte perdón…. Eso ha sido muy estúpido. Y tengo suerte de que siempre, por algún extraño y sospechoso motivo eres indulgente conmigo. Hablaremos de eso en otro momento….de eso y de que en esa historia tú me querías de reina –se detuvo a rearmar sus ya muy dispersas ideas –pero…en verdad estoy preocupada… por Castiel, por ti….un poco… pero estoy preocupada por mí… si esto no sale bien….

–Saldrá bien….

–Escúchame –le interrumpió –Si esto no sale bien…. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Qué será de mí si tú no estás? –preguntó con angustia.

–Nada saldrá mal…. no quiero tener que repetirlo…. –reiteró él perdiendo la paciencia –pero si tanto quieres pensar que será una catástrofe… estoy más que seguro que tú estarás bien…. Siempre lo has estado.

–No. Porque antes estaba por mi cuenta. Ahora estoy ligada a ti… tú me has atado….

–Encontrarás la manera…. –interrumpió.

– ¿Qué me ocultas….?

–Nada…. Sabes todo lo que necesitas que saber….ahora vuelve a la cama. Y cúbrete –le ordenó alcanzándole su sobretodo negro –no quiero malos entendidos…


	22. Chapter 22 Ellie

**Ellie:**

–Tendrás que darme un graaaaaaan premio después de lo que acabo de hallar. –dijo Erika irrumpiendo en el escritorio de Crowley –es algo tan pero tan sutil… que solo un cazador entre miles podría haberlo descubierto.

Crowley indagó a la chica con la mirada. Esperando más detalles.

–No lo descubrí en tu vasta colección, fue mero azar, pero me dio la punta del ovillo….escucha:

Comenzó a leer:

"Adoraban a los Grandes Antiguos que eran muy anteriores al hombre y que habían llegado al joven mundo desde el cielo. Esos Antiguos se habían retirado ahora al interior de la tierra y al fondo del mar, pero sus cadáveres se habían comunicado en sueños con el primer hombre, quien inventó un culto que nunca había muerto"

"Estos Grandes Antiguos, tenían forma, pero esa forma no era material."

"Cuando las estrellas eran propicias iban de mundo en mundo a través del cielo; pero cuando eran desfavorables, no podían vivir. Pero aunque ya no viviesen, no habían muerto en realidad."

Crowley seguía a Erika con la mirada y un marcado gesto de incredulidad. Hasta que ella dijo:

–Y esta es la parte que va a gustarte:

"Pero en esa época alguna fuerza exterior debía ayudar a la liberación de sus cuerpos. Los conjuros que impedían que se descompusieran impedían también que se moviesen, y los Antiguos tenían que contentarse con yacer y pensar en la oscuridad mientras transcurrían millones de años"

– ¿Y bien…?

- ¿Y bien… qué? –preguntó Crowley con impaciencia.

– ¿No te suena de algo? "los conjuros impedían que se descompusieran, también impedían que se movieran…." No lo ves… ¡IMPEDÍAN QUE SE DESCOMPUSIERAN! ¡VIVÍAN ETERNAMENTE! ¡IMPEDÍAN QUE SE MOVIERAN! ¡ESTABAN ATRAPADOS EN LA OBSCURIDAD! ¡EN EL PURGATORIO! DONDE AUNQUE NO VIVIESEN NO HABÍAN MUERTO EN REALIDAD

Crowley se levantó de su silla y le arrebató las notas. Las leyó con entusiasmo.

– ¿De dónde a salido esto? Se me hizo familiar.

–Es un texto de HP Lovecraft.

– ¿Estabas leyendo a ese chalado? ¡Lovecraft es un pelmazo! ¡Sus obras son soporíferas y tú eres una nerd…! –reprochó airadamente devolviéndole las hojas de papel con una ligera violencia.

– ¿Y si el tío no estaba chalado? ¿Y si en verdad sabía algo….? Eso fue lo que me pregunté. Crowley… pienso en verdad que Lovecraft abrió la puerta del purgatorio….Y creo que eso fue lo que lo mató….

–Excelente. Como siempre. Brillante. Pero, ¿tienes alguna prueba más… tangible… que no es solo una historia de ficción de un trastornado? –preguntó con algo de ira e impaciencia.

–Claro que tengo pruebas…. Bueno. No materiales. Hablé por chat con un tío algo frikie que me dijo que tenía una gran colección de correspondencia de Lovecraft, y en varias se menciona que una noche, él y otros 6 chiflados ejecutaron un ritual, la semana del 15 de marzo de 1937. La misma semana en la que hubo un eclipse. La misma semana en la que Lovecraft y todos los asistentes a ese ritual fallecieron en misteriosas circunstancias.

– ¿Estás segura de que ese tipo no te engañó?

–Claro. Estaba segura de que había leído algo similar en uno de los diarios de Campbell. De modo que lo hablé con Castiel. Y él fue a buscarlo, ya que los Winchester se quedaron con gran parte de ese material. Me lo trajo. –dijo exhibiendo el viejo cuaderno –llevo días hablando con el frikie, le he dicho que soy un escritor novato y que me inspiro en Lovecraft para publicar mi primera novela. No le he dicho que soy mujer, para evitar que mienta o exagere intentando filtrear conmigo. Y todo lo que me ha dicho coincide con el diario. Cada palabra.

–Bien. Deja los datos del frikie…. Yo me encargaré del resto.

–Pero yo puedo hacerlo.

–No. Ya le has dicho que eres un hombre. Si una chica aparece… nos mandará al infierno. Enviaré a Castiel… o iré yo mismo.

–Como quieras. No le hagas daño…

– ¿Por quién me tomas? –protestó Crowley ofendido.

* * *

Cuando Castiel se apareció con esa mujer de aspecto cándido pero a la vez glamoroso, Erika nunca imaginó lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Aunque supuso que no sería nada bueno.

–Vigílala…. –le ordenó el ángel. –Que no escape. Es nuestra única esperanza de encontrar el purgatorio.

–De acuerdo…

Castiel se fue. Erica y la mujer se quedaron solas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer….

– ¿Qué te importa….?

–Yo soy Eleanor…. Me dicen Ellie…

Eleanor intentaba por todos los medios sacar a flote la sensibilidad que esa chica tenía. Porque la había percibido ni bien el ángel la dejó ahí. Y se notaba que era inteligente. Y que estaba muy preocupada.

–Ayúdame… por favor…. –le suplicó.

Erika no respondió. Ni siquiera la miró.

–Por favor….

–Cállate. –le ordenó.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que van a hacer esos dos?

–Vagamente.

–Si abren esa puerta….las consecuencias pueden ser terribles….tú no eres como ellos. Eres razonable. Lo sé… se nota….

–Creo que saben lo que hacen….

–No… no lo saben…. Yo lo sé… sé lo que hay detrás de la puerta. Porque yo vine de ahí… hay cosas terribles… cosas que ni siquiera ese ángel imagina… porque las ignora…

–Cállate….

–Por favor… tienes que evitar que abran la puerta….

–Crowley viene. –le advirtió –Y te recomiendo que hables y digas lo que sabes en cuanto te lo pregunte. Porque él hará que lamentes cada silencio….

La puerta se abrió. Crowley entró por ella tal como Erika intuyó. Pero llegó acompañado por Castiel. Eso no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Por qué está ella aquí? –preguntó refiriéndose a Erika. - ¡No puedes traerla…! Ella es muy sensible…. –reprochó –se vuelve inestable –recalcó –no podemos depender de ella para cosas como éstas –concluyó con los dientes apretados.

–Es la única persona en la que puedo confiar. La única que aún está a mi lado…. –ahora era Cas quien reprochaba.

–Bien…como quieras… vamos a empezar. Estoy tan emocionado como impaciente… espero que tengas ganas de charlar. Porque me complacería mucho que fuésemos amigos. – le dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor no respondió.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa fea costumbre de dejarme con la palabra en la boca? Eso me irrita mucho. Tú –ordenó a Erika –Sal de aquí.

Erika miró a Castiel dubitativa. Éste le señaló la puerta con un brusco movimiento de la cabeza. Finalmente ella obedeció a regañadientes.

No importaba en que parte del edificio estuviera, los gritos de esa mujer… cosa… monstruo… lo que fuera… se oían desde cualquier lado…. Supuso que se oirían desde afuera también, y a varios metros a la redonda de la propiedad….de modo que ni siquiera intentó salir afuera… solo se sentó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos invadidos por las lágrimas, deseando que eso acabase pronto.

Solo necesitó una mínima distracción. Ingresó en la sala. Esa pobre mujer era un despojo. Atada en esa camilla. Casi sin un ápice de fuerzas. Aún así respondió ante su presencia.

Erika se acercó a ella.

–Te advertí que hablaras desde un principio…. –dijo soltándola.

–Es… que… no…

–Shhhh… no te esfuerces… te traje agua….

Ellie se incorporó y bebió unos sorbos con dificultad.

–Te llamas como mi coche….Tiene que ser una señal… -confesó quebrándose –Lo siento mucho….aunque no sirve de nada ahora… no quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Debí hacer algo… pero…

–Está bien… descuida. –murmuró.

–Te ayudaré a salir de aquí… ¿Tienes a dónde refugiarte?

–Si…

–Vamos.

* * *

– ¿Se te escapó? ¿Se te escapó? –repetía Crowley con incredulidad.

–Si… fue muy astuta….

–Mientes… ¿¡LA DEJASTE ESCAPAR?!

La tenía contra la pared, tomada firmemente del cuello. Su rostro estaba pegado al de ella. Lo miró desafiante.

– ¿Y si lo hice…? ¿¡Qué?!

– ¿A dónde fue?

–No lo sé….

– ¿¡A DÓNDE FUE?! –gritó furioso, golpeando el muro sobre el que Erika apoyaba su espalda. Hubiera deseado golpear sobre su cabeza pero no podía…

–No lo se…. –insistió ella, tragando saliva.

Él recargó todo su cuerpo sobre el de la joven. Ella sintió que el aire le faltaba y el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más intenso. Crowley murmuró en su oído oprimiendo aún más su garganta con una de sus fuertes manos.

–Dímelo o te arrepentirás…

Obtuvo quejidos como respuesta. La apretó aún más fuerte contra la pared.

–Si no me lo dices, iré por tus amiguitos y les haré pancreactectomias gratuitas. Y después voy a obligarles a comer sus propios órganos. –amenazó con frialdad.

–No lo se… -dijo angustiada. –solo dijo que tenía dónde refugiarse….

– ¿Es la verdad? –indagó mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Ella asintió repetidamente.

–Lo ves… ¿no es mejor cuando eres una buena chica? –dijo acariciándola.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho? –preguntó Castiel con nerviosismo.

–Si. Ha confesado. Por las referencias que me dio… esa cosa debe haber ido con Bobby Singer… ¡Ah! Y nuestra amiguita Erika terminó su declaración con una ingeniosa y pintoresca insinuación de que tú y yo tuviésemos sexo… o algo parecido…Arréglalo…ángel… porque si va con los Winchester y les dice donde estamos….echarán todo a perder…


	23. Chapter 23 Escaramuzas

Ahhhhhh! Anteúltimo capítulo (de mi fic sobre la temporada 6 je!) Temporada 7: cuidado porque ¡ahí voy! Y ustedes también cuídense de no estar leyéndome mucho porque se van a quedar idiotas... pero ya que han sido suficientemente masoquistas para regresar, se los agradezco de corazón.

Hay Angst, Hurt/Comfort, algo de humor algunas revelaciones a medias y la fugaz y tácita intervención de alguien muy querido para todos nosotros... para que sufran todavía más...

**Disclaimer: El cap empieza con una escena extraída directamente de la serie.**

**Escaramuzas**

–Su batido energizante de purgatorio, moinseur…mitad monstruo, mitad virgen. –dijo Crowley sin poder ocultar el gozo que le provocaba saborear su inminente logro.

–Gracias. –respondió un apesadumbrado Castiel.

–Pareces mas estreñido que de costumbre. –dijo volviéndose hacia el ángel. – ¿Quieres que te consiga una enema?

–Estoy renegociando nuestros términos.

– ¿Es eso? ¿Qué términos propones? –indagó amablemente.

–No consigues nada. Ni un alma.

–No puedo evitar darme cuenta… -comentó Crowley esforzándose por mantener la calma –de que parece un poco… descompensado.

Se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio.

–Castiel… no te atreverás. Te he traído este acuerdo.

– ¿Crees que voy a darle todo ese poder al rey del infierno? –le preguntó a Crowley, quien le daba ahora la espalda –No soy estúpido. Ni malvado.

–Increíble. –se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al ángel –¿Te has olvidado de que estás abajo en esta relación?

–Aquí están tus opciones. O huyes, o mueres.

–Hicimos un pacto –le recordó el demonio –Ni yo rompo contratos como este.

–Huye… o muere…. –recalcó Castiel.

–Chico, -dijo Crowley suspirando con resignación –hoy no puedes confiar en nadie.

Y se fue, dejando a Castiel solo. Quizá más solo que nunca antes en toda su existencia….

* * *

–Castiel. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Erika.

Cas tenía un semblante muy extraño. Causaba preocupación solo de verlo.

–Acabo de romper mi trato con Crowley…

– ¿No abrirás el purgatorio? –dijo con un ápice de alegría y esperanza en su voz

–Si. Lo haré. Pero yo solo.

– ¿Cómo dices?

"Al demonio las buenas noticias" pensó ella.

–Que lo haré yo solo. No puedo arriesgarme a poner tanto poder en manos de Crowley….

–… ¿Y él… ya lo sabe…? –preguntó titubeando.

–Si. Vengo de hablar con él.

– ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado? –indagó retóricamente.

– Lo ha tomado bastante bien.

– ¿Gritó? ¿Maldijo? ¿Insultó?

–No. Con calma y serenidad.

– Bastante bien…Con calma y seriedad…No. Cas. No lo ha tomado bien. Cuando Crowley guarda silencio es porque está planeando alguna cosa… ¿¡Tienes una mínima idea de lo que significa eso que acabas de hacer?! ¿Has visto a Crowley enfadado?

-Si…

-No… Cas –interrumpió –Verdaderamente enojado…. -enfatizó

Castiel supuso que en realidad no tenía idea de a qué se refería ella. Pero imaginó por la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha que era algo terrible. El ángel, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Pues yo si…! Y créeme no quieres que eso pase. Lo que le ha hecho a esa pobre mujer…. Son caricias comparado con lo que es capaz…Castiel –dijo acercándose a él hasta casi rozarlo –no lo hagas…. –murmuró –Te lo suplico…. Crowley se encargará de hacértelo pagar….

–Todo estará bien….

"Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que he escuchado eso los últimos días…." Pensó angustiosamente.

–Cas… tienes dos opciones: una es dar marcha atrás con este loco plan tuyo. La otra, y menos recomendable…. Es que cumplas con tu palabra….y le des a Crowley lo pactado.

– ¿Confías o no en mí…?

–Confío… Cass…

–No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Cuando tenga todo ese poder…. Seré capaz de deshacer tu trato con Crowley… -dijo con una sonrisa y un destello de esperanza en sus ojos. –Solo tienes que confiar en mí…

* * *

Crowley miró a Erika intensamente. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá del escritorio, bebiendo.

– ¿Otra vez te encuentro invadiéndome y bebiéndote mi whisky?

Ella no respondió.

–Luces terrible. ¿No me digas que la BBC canceló Doctor Who? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella nuevamente no respondió

– ¿O será que ya te has enterado de la traición de nuestro amado Cas? La pregunta es…. ¿De qué lado estás, mi querida?

–Del lado de ninguno… me tenéis rematadamente harta con vuestros jueguitos de guerra. ¿Por qué no os vais al infierno los dos juntitos…? O al cielo… si os place… o al purgatorio… ¡a cualquier parte que esté lejos de mí!

–Me temo que no es el momento de ponerte quisquillosa…. No lo volveré a preguntar. ¿De qué lado estás?

Un nuevo silencio.

–Estás aquí… lo que implícitamente significa que aún estás conmigo.

–Implícitamente no significa un carajo. Implícitamente significa que éste era implícitamente el sitio más cercano en el que implícitamente podía proveerme gratuitamente de alcohol….

–Nada es gratuito aquí…. –aclaró – Pero bien…Tú lo has querido… -dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Erika se sintió transportada hacia alguna parte. Parpadeó y al abrir los ojos estaba dentro de una celda.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –se dijo.

–Estás a salvo. –la voz de Crowley venía desde el otro lado de la puerta metálica. –Te quedarás ahí hasta que yo lo arregle todo…

– ¿Hasta que tú qué? –preguntó con incredulidad -¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡No le hagas daño a Castiel….! ¿Te quedó claro?

–Haré lo que deba hacer. Y no te esfuerces. Este sitio es a prueba de ángel….no podrás ir a ningún lado…

– ¡CROWLEY! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó golpeando furiosamente la maciza puerta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se repitió desesperada.

Llevaba largo rato dando vueltas en círculos por el pequeño recinto en el que estaba cautiva. Parecía una especie de celda o más bien un cuarto de seguridad o de pánico. Solo que se cerraba por fuera. Se había cansado de intentar forzar la cerradura. Al final y agotada ya mentalmente decidió tumbarse en la cama. La vista fija en el techo Lo que vió ahí arriba la conmovió infinitamente.

–No puede ser. –dijo en voz alta al ver el extraño texto que estaba tallado en el techo, que no era muy alto:

"BLTHR"

Le costó unos minutos a su mente procesar la extraña escritura. Solo ella podría haberlo comprendido. Unas palabras aparentemente sin sentido. Para cualquiera, excepto ella. Su respiración se entrecortó. BLTHR…. ¿Era Balthazar….? Si… ¡claro que si! "Balthazar" era un mensaje dejado anticipadamente allí para ella. Por alguien que sabía que eso ocurriría….que ella estaría allí… se emocionó profundamente. La garganta se le secó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No había hasta hoy un solo día en el que no hubiese pensado en Gabriel. Y estaba segura que él había escrito eso para ella. La manera en que la H estaba escrita si levantar el trazo. Así la escribía él. "Gracias, mi amor…." Pensó.

Crowley había dicho que el lugar era a prueba de ángel…. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese rezarle….

Cerró los ojos y habló en voz alta:

–Balthazar…. Balthazar…. Por favor…. Ayúdame. No sé donde estoy. Sé que tú no puedes entrar aquí, pero tal vez puedas ayudarme. Gabriel me dejó un mensaje…. Me dijo que te llamara…Por favor…. Ayúdame….ayúdame…

Pasó un rato largo. Nadie vino. "Tal vez no me escuchó. Tal vez no encuentra la forma de entrar. Tal vez está muerto…" mil ideas giraban en la mente de Erika. "¿Qué estará haciendo Crowley? Nada bueno…. Seguramente…."

De pronto la puerta se movió. Se abrió unos segundos más tarde con algo de dificultad. Una figura familiar se dejó ver.

– ¡Garth! –gritó ella abalanzándose sobre él.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él, recibiéndola afectuosamente entre sus brazos. –ese tío dijo que era un ángel. Que estabas en problemas. Y qué él no podía entrar aquí….

–Crowley me ha encerrado aquí…. Debe estar tramando algo terrible… tenemos que detenerlo.

–Vamos. Te acompaño.

–No. Iré sola. Será peligroso.

–No me importa. Harás una estupidez, de seguro. Déjame cuidar de ti…. –le rogó –Últimamente… nadie lo hace.

–Gracias. –dijo ella finalmente.

– ¿Y por dónde empezamos?

–Por ubicar a Crowley.

– ¿Y sabes hacerlo?

–Seguro. Él me enseñó. Incluso me enseñó a traspasar… ¿cómo explicarlo…? Contrafuegos mágicos…. Para poder hallarle si algo le pasaba.

Se detuvo unos momentos. Miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Aún estoy aquí? Yo pensé que estaba en Corea del Norte… o algún sitio así…

Jamás pensó que Crowley la encerraría en su propia mansión….

Erika buscó los ingredientes, los que incluían pequeñas muestras de ADN del demonio, pero éstas no estaban en el sitio acordado. ¡El hijo de puta se las había llevado! Era evidente que no deseaba que ella lo encontrara. Pero ella siempre tenía un plan b. Tenía varios objetos que le había visto usar a Crowley. Los escondió minuciosamente. En escondites a prueba de demonios. Había dejado varios en lo sitios que solía frecuentar. Y también llevaba siempre uno consigo en su morral. Bien disfrazado, por supuesto, para evitar que nadie (incluso el mismo Crowley) los descubriera.

Tomó rápidamente un par de botellas. Una grande, marcada con varios símbolos y una pequeña que dejó cerca de ella. Velas. También un cuenco y múltiples hierbas. Un cuchillo, que no parecía convencional. Un mapa, una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Mezcló ingredientes con su sangre y agregó una pequeña cuchara, probablemente usada por Crowley. Volcó sobre ella un poco del contenido de la botella más grande, inmediatamente bebió un sorbo de la más pequeña.

–Argh… que cosa más inmunda –se quejó.

Pronunció un conjuro. Unos segundos más tarde cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió más profunda y lenta. Un ligero temblor la invadió. Su cabeza se volvió hacia atrás con violencia acompañando el movimiento con una gutural inspiración. Abrió los ojos mirando al techo, abstraída. Parecía estar en trance. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Un misterioso viento apagó las velas. El mapa se prendió fuego. En ese momento ella pareció volver a la normalidad, aunque aún transpiraba. Observó el mapa antes de que se termine de quemar completamente. Escribió en la libreta.

Conjuró el hechizo frente a un sorprendido Garth. Él sabía que Erika conocía mucha hechicería. Pero nunca la había visto haciendo tales cosas. Eso lo había aprendido del rey del infierno. Un pensamiento inquietante volvía a revolverle la mente. Ella interrumpió su reflexión.

– ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó.

–Bien… vamos a por él.

Llegaron dispuestos a filtrarse sigilosamente, ella con su capa, él con bolsas de hechizos. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, nadie custodiaba el sitio. Era un caserón en medio de la nada. El mismo en el que Raphael le había tenido cautiva para emboscar a Castiel. Lo recorrieron en busca del demonio. Ella lo halló por instinto en uno de los salones. Dos voces se filtraban apenas por la puerta. Se acercaron intentando oír lo que se hablaba. Garth señaló un enorme respiradero que daba al otro lado. Los dos se acostaron en el piso, tratando de identificar al interlocutor de Crowley.

–… si en verdad piensas que te daré lo que quieres. Eso es imposible. –decía una voz de mujer.

–Raphael… susurró Erika con horror.

Garth le hizo un gesto apoyando el dedo en sus labios.

–Yo no lo creo. –ahora era Crowley quien hablaba. -¿Pero… qué puedes ofrecerme?

–Me llevaré a Castiel. Y las almas. Y te daré total inmunidad durante el nuevo Apocalipsis.

–Parece muy justo….

–Pero tendrás que darme algo más….

– ¿Qué?

–Quiero también a Erika.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio nombre. Miró a Garth con inquietud. Él le devolvió una mirada similar.

–No. Ella no es negociable. –dijo el demonio con determinación.

La declaración de Crowley sorprendió a ambos cazadores, quienes se miraron incrédulos. Ese demonio desafiaba al arcángel Raphael…. Y por ella….

–Sé lo que quieres, Crowley. No lo conseguirás. Nunca encontrarás el hechizo. Y aunque lo hagas… no eres Lucifer…. –hizo una pausa para reflexionar –Para eso querías esas almas. ¿Verdad?

Crowley guardó silencio.

– Han llegado rumores a mis oídos…. Dime una cosa: ¿Castiel sabe lo que haces con esa monita mientras que él mira hacia otro lado?

–Eso es parte de mi vida privada….

–No hablo de eso…

–Solo le enseño el negocio familiar. Eso no tiene nada de malo. ¿Podemos volver a los negocios? El tiempo corre. Y aunque pases todo el día parloteando, no olvidaré que no me has ofrecido gran cosa…. Pero era esperable…. Tú… el tibio, relegado Raphie…. Siempre a la sombra de tus hermanos….

–Bien… Te llevarás a Erika. Yo me llevo a Castiel. Pero he cambiado de idea. Dejaré a mis hermanos bajo tierra. A cambio me llevaré todas las almas. La inmunidad hacia ti y tu…. fetiche…está garantizada durante el nuevo armagedón que iniciaré personalmente. Podrás hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

Crowley analizó la situación. Esa era la tajada más grande que podría llevarse ese día. No era gran cosa. Pero era mejor que nada.

–Vámonos de aquí…. No podemos hacer nada…–susurró Garth, forzando a Erika a salir de ese sitio. Estaba a punto de estallar, y él pudo advertirlo. Y no imaginaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de que ambos fuesen descubiertos ahí.

– ¿Por qué eres tan importante para Crowley…? –preguntó Garth mientras conducía de regreso.

–No lo se… -respondió ella, confundida.

– ¿A qué se refería cuando habló del negocio familiar? El contrato te convierte en su esposa, pero no te da acceso a los negocios infernales…

–No. –ella aún no salía del shock.

–Erika…. ¿no crees que esto es a lo que se refería Gabriel? Eso de lo que debíamos cuidarte…

–Es muy probable, porque he llamado a Balthazar por sugerencia de un extraño mensaje grabado en una de las paredes de la celda. Decía: "Balthazar". Con la caligrafía de Gabriel.

– ¿Y cómo es que Crowley no lo advirtió…?

–Porque estaba escrito en el techo. Solo podrías haberlo visto recostado en el suelo.

–Y si a eso le sumas que ese demonio siempre ha sido bueno contigo…. Eso no es normal. Pudo llevarse tu alma muchas veces, pero no lo hizo….

–Dijo que yo valía más viva que muerta….

– ¿Eso no te parece raro? Y todas esas cosas extrañas que te enseña….no creo que a ningún demonio le interese que un ser humano aprenda cosas así. Estoy empezando a temer por ti….

– Pues… él tiene mi alma, de una forma u otra, siempre ha sido así…

Garth detuvo repentinamente el coche. Apagó el motor. Se volvió hacia Erika. La miró fijamente.

–Erika. Creo que debes mirar muy seriamente dentro de ti. Y descubrir que es lo que te pasa a ti con toda esta situación.

–No lo entiendo.

–Que tú no te quedas junto a él por temor. Hay otro motivo. Y tal vez ni siquiera sepas qué es… tienes que descubrir qué es lo que te pasa con Crowley. Solo así podrás enfrentarlo. Solo cuando lo descubras. Pero la clave de todo esto eres tú.

–Es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar….

–Pero encontrarlo te dará una chance para combatirlo….y para ser sincera contigo misma. Porque tu negación a oírte a ti misma te llevó a ser vapuleada durante años por ese idiota de Paul. Y si Gabriel no hubiese intervenido, habría terminado golpeándote… y arruinándote la vida….esas son las cosas que ocurren cuando te mientes a ti misma.

Ella trató de organizar sus ideas y sentimientos, pero no lo logró. Miró a Garth con mirada triste y suplicante. Como si deseara que él le diera la respuesta que buscaba….y en parte lo hizo.

–Erika… siempre contarás conmigo… -dijo abrazándola –para lo que sea. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo… después de Bobby, tú fuiste la única persona que creyó en mí… sin ningún tipo de prejuicio… nunca olvidaré eso. Cuentas conmigo. Yo no voy a juzgarte…como tú no me juzgaste a mí…

–Hazme un favor… Garth. Si algún día salgo entera de toda esta mierda…. Cásate conmigo….

–Lo haré…y será un honor. Pero tengo que advertirte que aunque te quiero mucho, si te pasas al lado obscuro no podré dejarlo estar. Tendré que acabar contigo. ¿Está claro? Ahora vámonos.


	24. Chapter 24 El día más obscuro

Buenoooo. Último cap. No vale la pena corregirlo mucho más. No es el gran final, porque como ya dije, esta historia continúa. Así que si les ha interesado este fic, estén atentos, porque pronto estaré publicando el siguiente.

Voy a pedir perdón. Y esta vez no solo por mi falta de talento. Me voy a disculpar por todas las cosas que he dejado en el aire: la amistad con Gwen, la muerte de Samuel, más aventuras con Balthazar, más historias sobre Sam sin alma.

También me disculpo con Eva y Ellie. Ustedes son personajes soberbios y merecían que yo les dedicase más páginas. Lamentablemente esto ha sido todo lo que tengo. Quizá pueda recibir más inspiración en mejores momentos.

Para finalizar, agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme. Y decirles que en verdad tienen coraje... los compadezco.

Y a Yani por sus lindos y entusisitas reviews.

¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer: la escena final está transcripta directamente del episodio 6x22**

**El día más obscuro**

Erica se dio la vuelta sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio de Crowley en cuanto éste ingresó a la habitación. Lo contempló seriamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al tiempo que subía los pies sobre la elegantísima mesa.

–Dime una cosa, Crowley. ¿Apretaste demasiado el nudo de tu corbata el día de hoy?

– ¿Cómo te saliste? –preguntó sorprendido como si no hubiese oído la acusación de la joven. –Bueno… en realidad no me sorprende tanto…

– ¿En verdad, Crowley…? ¿En serio? ¿Con Raphael…?

–No deberías estar aquí…

– ¡Contéstame!

– ¿Qué cosa?

Se levantó acercándose lentamente al rey del infierno sin apartar su provocante mirada de los fríos ojos del demonio.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió estrechar la mano a nuestro peor enemigo?

– ¿Nuestro? –dijo desafiante –Me sonó a manada. Querrás decir tuyo y de Castiel….

–Esa no es respuesta para darle a una persona que tiene un arma que puede matarte….

–Y esa no es forma de dirigirte hacia el demonio que tiene tu contrato…No se como te has enterado, pero supongo que sabrás que tú y yo estamos a salvo….

– ¿En serio? porque yo no le creo nada a ese arcángel muerto de hambre… está chiflado. Y alberga un gran rencor. Tiene un gran complejo de inferioridad. Es un desequilibrado. ¿En verdad piensas que cumplirá? Porque yo no. En cuanto tenga lo que quiere… ACABARÁ CON NOSOTROS

–No lo hará…

- ¿Y quién se lo va a impedir…?

–En todo caso deberemos lidiar con eso… más adelante.

– ¿Cuando se convierta en un engendro nuclear….? Me das pena…. Te dejas llevar por tu rencor hacia Castiel y te encegueces ante lo evidente: que Raphael no es de fiar. Te traicionará.

–Es lo que tengo… y lo aprovecharé….

–Eres patético… y no cuentes conmigo…

– ¿Me estás desafiando?

– ¡Si! No me asustas… ¿Quieres ser la puta de Raphael? Pues bien, adelante. Y ya veremos como será cuando vengas a buscar ayuda después de que ese capullo te haya dado la espalda. Y me importa un bledo si tenemos o no inmunidad diplomática. No me sentaré a ver como destruye a toda la humanidad.

* * *

Esperó agazapada en el galpón de Bobby. Cuando éste entró salió de su escondite.

–Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, Erika. –dijo el cazador.-Pero Dean está demasiado irritable últimamente. No creo que tolere encontrarte aquí.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Sonabas muy alarmado….

–Castiel…. Está loco….tenemos que detenerlo.

–Lo sé… Bobby. Pero yo ya no se que hacer… lo he intentado todo. Pero está enceguecido….

–Y no sabes a qué punto….

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó alarmada.

–Que para evitar que nos entrometiéramos…. Le ha hecho daño a Sam…

–No…. ¿Castiel? No puede ser….

–Lo vi con mis propios ojos…Derribó completamente el muro en su cabeza, lo hizo frente a mí.

– ¿Cómo está Sam?

–Mal… muy mal… no despierta…. Tenemos que parar a ese ángel desquiciado.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

–Erika. Tenemos que ir a Rhode Island. ¿Crees que puedas cuidar de Sammy? No nos queda más remedio que dejarle aquí. Y no quiero que esté solo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti…?

–Claro que si. ¡Cuenta conmigo! Yo pensaba desobedecer a Crowley, para variar, e ir a interferir con toda esta idiotez….pero si me necesitas… estaré aquí. –afirmó.

–Gracias. –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves. –Aquí tienes las llaves. En cuanto nos vayamos, podrás entrar…

–Bobby. Tened cuidado. –advirtió –Crowley y Castiel han reñido. Y Crowley se ha aliado con Raphael. No sé cómo puedan estar las cosas ahora mismo. No sé con que os encontraréis ahí…

–Entiendo. Gracias.

Se quedó esperando hasta que se fueron. Caminó de vuelta hasta su coche, el que había dejado razonablemente lejos de la casa. Lo aparcó en el depósito, y entró.

Sam yacía en una cama dentro del refugio. Ella se quedo allí con él. Llevó todo lo que fuese necesario para no tener que moverse demasiado. No solo por no abandonar a Sam… también temía por su propia seguridad. Estar dentro del refugio, le proporcionó algo de tranquilidad a su mente.

Sam había alternado largos períodos de aparente serenidad con algunos angustiantes episodios de desequilibrio. Pero no recuperaba la conciencia…. Daba impotencia, nada se podía hacer para ayudarle.

¿Cómo les estaría yendo a Dean y Bobby….?

Salió unos minutos a buscar más agua. Y a despejarse un poco. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y tomar aire fresco.

Solo habían sido 5 minutos, no más. Pero cuando bajó de nuevo…. ¡la cama estaba vacía! ¿Dónde estaba Sam?

– ¡Saaaaammmm! –llamó -¡Saaammmm! ¿Dónde estás?

–Aquí…. –dijo con voz queda desde la penumbra de un rincón.

Ella se acercó. Se agachó junto a él. Tocó su frente como lo haría una madre a su hijo afiebrado. Parecía que no tenía fiebre.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Algo débil…

– ¿Te duele la cabeza…? ¿Algo?

–No…. me siento…. aturdido… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

–Se fue con Bobby a intentar detener a Castiel…. Bobby me pidió que me quedase aquí…contigo. Estaban muy preocupados.

– ¿Dean estuvo de acuerdo en que tú me cuidaras?

–No. Él no sabe que estoy aquí….

Sam sonrió ante el pensamiento sobre la obstinación de su hermano. Ella le ayudó a incorporarse. Lo llevó escaleras arriba con dificultad. Lo depositó en el sofá.

–Quédate aquí. Voy a traerte algo de comer.

–NO…. tengo que ir con Dean….

Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te dejaré marchar si no comes algo antes…. Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo. Tu azúcar está baja. Y no te negarás –dijo intuyendo el aluvión de protestas del gigante – ¿o crees que eres capaz de ir tú solo a algún sitio en esas condiciones? Me necesitas….

–De acuerdo….

–Bien… me alegra que nos entendamos. Te prepararé algo.

Sam intentó escapar mientras Erika estaba en la cocina. Pero no lo consiguió. Ella tenía razón. No llegaría muy lejos solo. Le gustara o no debía obedecerla. Sus fuerzas apenas le alcanzaron para llegar hasta la cocina. Se sentó pesadamente en una silla.

–Aquí tienes. –le dijo acercándole un plato y un vaso con agua. –quisiera que fuese algo más elaborado, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y en las alacenas solo hay licor.

–Está bien, gracias. –dijo él con amabilidad.

Ella se sentó frente a él. Lo contempló con mezcla de felicidad y preocupación. Estaba contenta de que hubiese despertado, y que estuviese lúcido. Pero advirtió su debilidad física. Apenas podía mantenerse sentado.

Comió un par de bocados. Luego se disculpó.

–Perdona, no tengo mucha hambre….

–Bien… creo que es suficiente. Rhode Island no es aquí a la vuelta. Tendrás tiempo de recuperarte, supongo…. Andando.

Llevaban largo rato andando en la carretera. En silencio absoluto.

– ¿Por qué me mentiste, Erika?

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Te pregunté si te había hecho daño. Y me dijiste que no….

– ¿Y….? no entiendo….

–Ya no tienes que fingir. Sé que Bobby te dijo que no mencionaras nada… pero eso ya es inútil… recuerdo todo…

– ¿Todo? ¿Todo qué?

–Todo…. Te apuñalé… en el corazón…. ¿Cómo puedes estar impasible ante algo así…?

–Sam… ya basta…. No cambiarás nada torturándote a ti mismo… ya pasó…y estoy bien…

–Si… lo estás porque tienes un amigo ángel….de no ser así… estarías muerta.

Ella río por la forma en que él se expresó.

–Hay otras cosas que recuerdo también…recuerdos…. de la jaula… recuerdo tu voz, diciéndome que todo estaría bien… que me sacarías de ahí. Castiel dijo que había sido él. ¿Por qué te recuerdo a ti…?

–Porque fui yo. Cas nos dio las herramientas, pero yo fui quien bajó por ti….él simplemente no podía. Le vigilaban constantemente. Era peligroso. No sé por qué habrá dicho eso… tal vez se sintió culpable…quién sabe. Tal vez pensó que debió ir él mismo. Yo no tenía suficiente experiencia para distinguir que tu alma se estaba quedando ahí…. Sam, lo lamento tanto….es por eso que no puedo culparte por lo que me hiciste…. ¿cómo culparte si he sido yo la que cometió el peor error de todos?…. Creo que me lo merecía….

– ¿Qué dices? Arriesgaste la vida por sacarme…. Y yo te calvé un puñal…

– ¡BASTA! –le interrumpió ella –Tenemos que parar esta cadena de sentimientos de culpa… se terminó. Será nuestro pacto. Nada de lamentaciones a partir de hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo…. –dijo él sonriendo.

–Bien… ya estamos aquí…. –comentó ella. – ¿Qué diantres es eso…?

Una extraña masa de fierros negros retorcidos apenas se divisaba en la obscuridad provocada por el eclipse total de sol.

– ¿Acaso es el Impala? –preguntó ella con inquietud.

–Creo que si… –dijo él con preocupación.

–Quédate aquí. –le ordenó ella ante la protesta de Sam.

Bajó del Mustang y fue a echar un vistazo. Regresó con celeridad.

–Está vacío. Y no parece haber signo de que nadie esté herido…

–Erika… tienes que volver al refugio. Seguiré solo a partir de aquí. Es peligroso para ti…

–No os dejaré solos….

–Si. Lo harás. Si desafiaste a Crowley, y lo detenemos, estará furioso de verte aquí…

–Crowley no me hará daño… no lo ha hecho hasta ahora….

–Tal vez lo haga si no tiene nada más que perder. No podemos arriesgarnos…. Ponte a salvo. Por favor. –le suplicó.

–De acuerdo… –protestó ella. –me iré. Pero me llamarás si algo sucede, ¿de acuerdo?

–Trato hecho.

Sam bajó tambaleante del coche. Se desplazó arrastrándose con dificultad. Erika pensó que no lo lograría. Pero, no obstante, puso en marcha el coche y emprendió el camino de regreso.

* * *

– ¡Aperit fauces aius ad

Mundum nostrum, nuc,

Ianua magna aperta tandem!

Crowley recitó el conjuro frente al sello dibujado con sangre sobre los blancos azulejos. Aguardó, expectante unos segundos, luego de los cuales su expresión pasó a reflejar el desconcierto. La duda también asaltó a Raphael, parado a su lado. Mientras Dean y Bobby trataban de recuperarse de los golpes recibidos al intentar detener el ritual momentos antes.

–Quizá lo he dicho mal. –se excusó el demonio.

–Lo has dicho perfectamente –la voz de Castiel se oyó a sus espaldas. Sostenía un frasco entre sus manos. –Pero lo que necesitabas era esto. –dijo exhibiéndolo.

Castiel miró a Dean, quien se incorporaba tambaleante. El ángel le dedicó una mirada mezcla de frialdad y reproche.

–Ya veo. –dijo Crowley, volviéndose y tomando con su dedo una pequeña cantidad de sangre de la pared .–Y hemos estado trabajando con…-continuó llevándose el dedo a la boca –sangre de perro. Naturalmente.

–Ya basta de juegos. Castiel –ordenó Raphael con un endeble tono de autoridad –Danos la sangre.

Crowley apuntó al arcángel con el dedo, reprimiendo la oleada de insultos que deseaba fervientemente descargar en la figura del estúpido ser celestial.

–Tu…juego se ha acabado. –intentó explicar con serenidad al obtuso arcángel.-Su tarro está vació –dijo señalando a Castiel. –Castiel… ¿Cómo ha ido tu ritual? Mejor que el nuestro, seguro.

Castiel respondió a ese interrogante manifestando todo el poder que ahora contenía su recipiente. Toda la habitación se llenó de un dorado y cegador resplandor. Todos cubrieron sus ojos de la dolorosa luz que provenía de él.

–No puedes imaginar como es. –dijo con la misma extraña expresión en sus ojos que traía desde que apareció –están todas dentro de mi… millones y millones de almas.

–Suena sexy. –dijo el demonio –Crowley sale del escenario. –terminó una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer.

– ¿Qué pasa Raphael? –dijo Castiel ante la inquietud del arcángel – ¿Alguien te a grapado las alas?

–Castiel, por favor… -rogó –Dejas que se vaya el demonio… ¿Pero no tu propio hermano?

–El demonio para el que tengo planes. Tú por otro lado –dijo con desprecio levantando la mano y chasqueando los dedos.

El recipiente de Raphael explotó violentamente, esparciendo sus sangrantes trozos por doquier, mientras el arcángel dejaba de existir para siempre. La espada que llevaba en su mano rebotó sonoramente contra el suelo. Bobby y Dean contemplaron la dantesca escena con enorme estupor, y con algo de temor, sin ser capaces de reaccionar de modo alguno. Castiel los contempló seriamente.

– ¿Ven…? -dijo –los salvé.

–Claro que si, Cass. Gracias –dijo Dean con temor. No estaba seguro de que palabras debía usar, tampoco en que tono debía dirigirse a su amigo.

–Dudaste de mí… -dijo Cas, con orgullo en su rostro –Luchaste contra mí…pero tenía razón todo el tiempo…

–Si, Cass…. La tenías. Lo sentimos. Vamos a desactivarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Bobby miraba la escena en silencio, calculando la situación.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Castiel.

–Eres un arsenal nuclear. No es seguro. Así que antes de que acabe el eclipse, devolvamos las almas a donde pertenecen.

–No. –dijo Castiel con serena convicción –Me pertenecen a mí.

–No Cass. Está revolviendo tu cerebro.

–No. Todavía no he terminado. Raphael tenía muchos seguidores, y debo…castigarlos severamente. –afirmó con una expresión en sus ojos que nadie jamás había visto antes en él.

–Escúchame –dijo Dean, tragando saliva, tratando de convencerle –sé que tenemos trapos sucios. Pero fuimos familia una vez –trataba de apelar a su otrora bondadoso corazón –habría muerto por ti. Casi morí unas cuantas veces. Si eso significa algo para ti. Por favor –le rogó –he perdido a Lisa, he perdido a Ben, y ahora he perdido a Sam –trataba de recordarle todo el daño que había causado últimamente, no con el fin de lastimar a su querido amigo, intentaba hacerle reflexionar sobre los costos que su ambición había tenido. –No me hagas perderte a ti también. Ya no necesitas ese poder, Cass. Deshazte de eso antes de que nos mate a todos.

–Solo estás diciendo esto porque he ganado… porque estás asustado.

Alguien levantó la espada del suelo sin que él lo advirtiera.

–Tú no eres mi familia, Dean. No tengo familia.

Esas palabras hirieron a Dean en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la hasta ahora anónima persona que había levantado la espada. Sam estaba parado tras de Castiel. Lo apuñaló por la espalda ágilmente, a pesar del dolor que aún invadía su cuerpo, ante la sorpresa de Dean y Bobby.

Castiel se sacó la espada sin inmutarse.

–Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido, Sam –su gesto reflejó que había sido ofendido por el menor de los Winchester. –Pero la espada del ángel no funcionará –aclaró ante el pánico del gigante –porque ya no soy un ángel.

Sam miró aterrado a Bobby y a Dean. Éstos les devolvieron sendas miradas de incredulidad y miedo.

–Soy vuestro nuevo Dios. –afirmó Castiel con voz presuntuosa –Uno mejor. Así que os someteréis y profesareis vuestro amor hacia mí, vuestro Señor u os destruiré.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
